Harry Potter and the Bloodstone Amulet
by pippy182
Summary: **Finished** Sequel to HP & the Sorceress of Fire; Karista and Harry have survived the wrath of old voldie, yet again there is something that will change things forever, and this time, its good...or is it?
1. Sleeping and necklaces

Harry Potter and the Bloodstone amulet  
  
  
RULES TO UNDERSTANDING THIS STORY  
  
  
1) YOU MUST READ HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERESS OF FIRE BEFORE LAYING EYES BEFORE THE STARS TO UNDERSTAND THIS!  
  
  
2) YOU MUST KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T MY OWN IDEA. MANY PEOPLE CONTRIBUTED TO IT, EVEN THOUGH IT HAS ALREADY BEEN PUBLISHED BY MANY  
  
  
3) YOU MUST ALSO KNOW THAT JKR OWNS THE PEOPLE AND PLACES, I OWN KARISTA AND THE DREAM…THOSE ARE ONLY ORIGINAL, PEOPLE!  
  
  
Sit back, relax and enjoy…  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Remus Lupin looked back at his house, which he would be leaving for yet another 10 months out of the year for his old school, Hogwarts.  
  
"I kinda like this place, you know?" Lupin said sadly, pulling the last box out onto the porch and locking the door. "Brings back many memories."  
  
"Oh please, Moony…It's a wooden shack!" Sirius muttered, clapping a hand to his forehead and climbing into the car.  
  
"Thanks Padfoot, appreciate it," Lupin said slyly, getting into the drivers seat.   
  
"Hey wait a second…look out at that field and tell me if you see something strange," Sirius asked. Lupin knew that he wasn't kidding, because someone was wandering aimlessly about the field.  
  
"Let's take a look," Lupin said looking pointedly at his watch. "But we still don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Alright. Wands out, I should say…after all, it could be Voldie looking for a padfoot and mad Moony," Sirius chuckled amidst a punch in the arm by Lupin.  
  
The two stalked over a fence leading into a large unused pasture. The figure looked at them, and started running towards them.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Yelled Sirius. The figure stopped mid run and collapsed face first into the ground. "I wonder who it is. If it's that derranged Fudge, I'll have to apologize."  
  
"Not really," Lupin smiled, taking bigger strides to get to the body.  
  
"Well, shall we see?" Sirius said gingerly, flipping the body over with his foot. What he saw nearly made him scream. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"N-No…n-no…Its…Bertha…Bertha Jorkins," lupin stuttered, going white. The woman looked like she had a considerable amount of cuts and bruises, yet a happy expression on her stunned face. "She worked at the ministry…dissapeared before last summer."  
  
Lupin couldn't believe what he was seeing. If anything, Lupin thought he was joking, but the look on Padfoot's face showed that he was as confused as Lupin.  
  
"Ennervate," Sirius muttered, and Bertha's face came alive.  
  
"thank god I found you! I'm sorry I scared you, but I am Bertha Jorkins, and I am a little…er…lost…SIRIUS! REMUS!," Bertha jumped up, hugging them both. "How did you find me here?"   
  
Lupin and Sirius weakly smiled at her, before scratching their heads.  
  
"We have got to tell Dumbledore," Lupin muttered, nearly fainting as he remembered the article in the Daily Prophet about Bertha Jorkin's dissapearance. It was almost as if this was a major joke.  
  
"Bertha, you're coming with us," Sirius smiled happily at Bertha, and the woman seemed to become completely at ease.  
  
***  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I have some startling news here. I am late for an exceptionally good reason. Bertha Jorkins turned up in a pasture outside my house. She was confused, and cut and bruised, but other than that, she is in good spirits. We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly…just cleaning some wounds and getting her some fresh robes.  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (The remaining Marauders)  
  
Dumbledore had read the letter to McGonagall and Snape, who both seemed to smile brightly.  
  
"We have work to do. Apparently, the stone doesn't let people come back in the order they were killed," Dumbledore muttered, pulling his beard.  
  
"When can we expect them?" asked McGonagall, who was beaming proudly.  
  
"He said in a few hours," Snape said icily.   
  
"Well then, we'll wait," Dumbledor murmured.   
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista and the dream…  
  
Chapter 1: What the h!@# is up with these dreams? Why can't I get necklaces in my sleep?  
  
  
Harry sat back down on his bed in the upstairs small bedroom of the Dursleys. It had been a week since he had come back from Hogwarts and the Dursley's were ignoring him, as usual. And, of course, he had absolutely no idea what was happening in the wizarding world, which was a terrible shame as Harry would have caught on with what was happening. Also in the following week, the old gardener of the Riddle house turned up in a local pub. It was actually quite a nice shock for the owner of the Spinning club pub when an old man hobbled up to the bar and asked, "What day is it?"  
  
But Harry had to resort to his own devices, mainly staying out of his aunt and Uncle's way. He also couldn't really make fun of Dudley anymore because the selfish boy had actually managed to lose quite a bit of weight since last summer. Oh well, he still had Hedwig and…  
  
No. He wasn't going to think about her. Not now. Everytime he did, her tear streaked face and blurry eyes would burn into his eyelids. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Instead, he was going to lay down and do the nearly impossible since he came back from Hogwarts; sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was a room, a beautiful, elegant room that was decorated in the maroon and gold of Gryffindor.  
  
"Hogwarts," said a voice behind him, jerking him neatly out of his conciousness. "As you've probably guessed."  
  
Harry whirled around and saw her there. She deffinetly was his angel, no question about it. She looked slightly blurred around the edges, almost a ghost.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Harry," Karista laughed, hugging him. It felt so real, almost like it was really happening. "Nice to see that you haven't lost your original charm."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. Her humor and sarcasm always made him laugh. It made him feel…in love.  
  
"I think this is a strange dream," Harry murmured into Karista's long blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, believe me, it is," Karista giggled, stepping away from Harry. She looked as if she was wearing pajamas, as he was. And she was clutching something tightly in her hand.  
  
"Well…what have you been up to?" Harry said, sitting in one of the chairs that had appeared in the room along with Karista.  
  
"Oh you know, the regular…shopping, hanging with Raquel," Karista said, a mishievious grin on her face. Oh how he loved her.  
  
"Really? I haven't done anything as usuall with the Dursleys," Harry muttered incomprehensively. He still thought this was a strange dream.  
  
"well, I have come to be the bearer of gifts," Karista said, raising her hand to Harry. At first he didn't think much of what she had in her hands until he noticed a glint of silver in the dim light. It almost looked as though it was a chain, a thin, silver chain.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, pointing to it. Karista simply smiled, taking Harry's pointing finger in her free hand and opening it. She then let whatever was in her hand slide into his.  
  
"It is a necklace, Harry," Karista said gently, closing Harry's hands around the object. It was surprisingly warm. "A charm necklace, much like mine. It is an Egyptian heiroglyph, just like mine…and it can save you against anything…that is, except love."  
  
Harry blushed furiously at her last statement and opened his hand. The charm had a cartouche shape to it, with a symbol of an owl, a snake and a cat in it.   
  
"The owl means love, the snake means trust and the cat means bravery," Karista said, pointing at each of the little glimmering pictorals. "If you wear it all the time, it grows more powerful."  
  
Harry grinned at the cartouche, feeling a bit light in the heart. It was simply beautiful as he unclasped it and put it around his neck. Karista reached her hands around his neck and clasped it. Immedeatly, Harry could feel a heat rush over him, almost as if he was feverish. Then, he realized the clasp on the necklace was no more.  
  
"The necklace is unbreakable, rust proof, fade proof," Karista chuckled, noticing Harry's amazement. "Think of it as an early birthday present."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
"I will cherish it forever, Karista," he whispered, leaning in close. But instead, his face met cotton as Harry was struck back into conciousness, holding his pillow close and kissing it. "Damn it."  
  
He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 3 AM, a time he was very accustomed to waking up at. As he rolled over, Harry could feel something slide across his neck. Gently lifting his fingers from his side, he stroked his collarbone, feeling the intruder; It was the necklace. 


	2. Lost

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista and the dream  
******************  
  
Chapter 2: Lost   
  
Karista slammed the pillow hard with her fist. Once again, no matter how early she went to bed, she couldn't sleep. Instead, she would be tossed into a dream realm with her boyfriend Harry who was in London at the moment, hopefully sleeping soundly. There was a visible difference this time to the pre-sleep dream that Karista had. It had seemed so real, including since it involved the necklace that Karista had bought and charmed for Harry. She felt a strange desire to check on it, knowing that it would probably still be in her trunk, waiting for her to wrap it for his birthday.  
  
Struggling with the mad urge to lay in bed until she fell asleep, Karista removed the sheets that cocooned her body and stumbled towards her trunk, where it was ajar.  
  
"Funny…I remember closing it," Karista whispered into the dark. She carefully shifted objects out of the way until coming upon a small black velvet box. She picked it out and crept back to her bed, hopefully not waking her friend Raquel and family in the near midst of the night. She slowly lowered herself onto the mattress, shuffling the sheets around her until finally comfortable. Then, almost as if the box were going to bite her hand, she lifted it to find it empty.  
  
"Shit," she muttered under her breath, hastily turning on the light on her bedside table. "Why at this hour?"  
  
After snapping the box shut and hurriedly looking for Harry's new necklace, she realized exactly what time it was.  
  
"11:30…I have been up for an hour and a half looking for a necklace that is probably stuck in the bottom of my trunk somewhere," She cursed, picking herself up and falling noiselessly upon the bed. In a few short hours she would be taking a flight back to London to stay with Ron Weasley's family over summer. The bad part about the whole plan was that she didn't know any of Ron's family except Fred, George, Ginny and Ron himself (unless you count his mother). Besides that, the only person she really wanted to see was Harry, and she wasn't even sure when he was going to be at the Weasleys.  
  
"Might as well fall asleep," Karista muttered, rolling over onto her stomach and drifting off rather easily into sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, it's good to see you again! Almost thought you had forgotten about us!" Bill said heartily, shaking Harry's hand. He had just entered in the door of the Burrow from a rather 'strange' farewell from the Dursleys.  
  
"Well, Harry dear, we might as well put our stuff into Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley cooed, glaring at Fred and George to make them move everything upstairs. They grinned back at their mum and started heaving his school trunk upwards.  
  
"So Ron, what have you been up to?" Harry quizzed, sitting out in the sunshine of the backyard with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Hermione is in Greece for another week, then she is coming to stay- what is that around your neck?"  
  
Harry started to blush furiously, quickly tucking the necklace under his shirt. He was too slow for Ron.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Ron asked, a mysterious look in his eyes. "I don't recall ever seeing you with this on before."  
  
What was Harry going to say? He found it and put it on? Harry knew that Ron would never fall for that getup, even if he tried to show it in his face. Better the truth than nothing, Harry said to himself, jerking the chain out of Ron's hands.  
  
"Karista."  
  
"Karista? When?" Ron asked, his eyes reducing themselves to slits.  
  
"Um…that's a little…er…private," Harry said, blushing as Ron hit him on the head with a rolled up piece of newspaper.  
  
"First off, you and Karista just 'hook up', then you are inseparable, and now you are giving each other the weirdest things," Ron laughed, running away from Harry before he could get a good swing at him.  
  
"A game of quidditch?" Charlie asked from the doorway, clutching his shooting star over his shoulder.  
  
"We'd fancy a game," Fred and George yelled from inside. In a matter of seconds both were rushing outside, kicking off the ground hard.  
  
Soon Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Harry were out in the pasture behind the Burrow, playing a Weasley Quidditch tournament.  
  
***  
  
The limousine ride was long…too long for Karista's liking. The driver soon announced that they were outside Ottery St. Catchpole, yet were still at least thirty minutes away from the Burrow. Bad mood wasn't good enough to describe what kind of stupor she was in at the moment. First she had lost the prized necklace that she planned to give Harry for his birthday, then she had yelled at her friend Raquel to help her find it and finally realized that her best muggle clothing had been ruined by her transfigured-history-of-magic-book cat Quinton.  
  
"One of these days I will transfigure the ogre back," Karista cursed to herself, silently reeling over the day's events in the back of the limo. After what seemed like days, they finally pulled up to the curb where in front of her laid the most strange looking, yet coolest wizarding houses that she had ever seen. The driver opened the door for her and began taking her belongings out of the trunk. Once everything was out on the curb and had been toted to the door, he gave a gentle bow and sped off.  
  
"Not in a rush, I take it," Karista seethed sarcastically, knocking on the door. The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard on the other side, along with the click of a lock. And finally, after a moments pause, the door swung open, revealing a rather tall, balding man with stark red hair and billowing wizards robes in a deep burgundy.  
  
"You must be Karista! I am Arthur Weasley…and this is…Molly! Come here!" Arthur called over his shoulder. Amidst a small clatter and one too many cuss-words, a short and plump Mrs. Weasley came forward, a broad smile on her face.  
  
"Karista dear! How good to see you again!" Molly exclaimed, grabbing her into a large hug. For such a small woman, she was quite strong. "Dear! The boys are outside playing Quidditch with…Harry."  
  
Karista could feel another blush creeping up her cheeks. She didn't expect Harry to be there, yet it was inevitable.  
  
"Please don't tell them I'm here yet. I am rather tired and I know that…well…they are going to be rather happy to see me," Karista said, a gentle smile crossing her lips.  
  
"Oh, of course dear! I know that Fred and George would be happy to see you. Harry especially. How long was your trip, dear?" Molly asked as Karista bent down to pick up some of her bags. Arthur simply flicked his wand and everything began to float up the stairs.  
  
"I'd say somewhere between 12 and 14 hours, not to mention how long it took me to get here," Karista said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Dear me! You must be tired. Well, I'll show you to your room. Are you hungry?" Molly smiled, leading her up the rickety stairs. Finally, after gentle persuasion and reassurances of Karista's hushed arrival, Molly left a very tired Karista in Ginny's room. Immediately she sat down and pulled out her most comfortable pair of clothing. Then, without a second thought, she drifted of to sleep on her makeshift bed.  
  
***  
  
The Weasley's that sat at the table, including the now present Ginny and Harry, were all in giddy spirits, that is, until Fred and George finished desert.  
  
"Now you two had better keep it quiet, otherwise you've got another thing coming to you," Molly snapped, pointing her finger at the boys, who to no one's surprise, were grinning mischievously.  
  
"Don't worry mother…we'll…behave," George said slightly. Behave was clearly not a word in their vocabulary.  
  
After one last glance from Mrs. Weasley, who rose and crossed over to the sink, all the Weasley children and Harry went outside.  
  
"And now, to celebrate the dearest arrival of Harry," Fred sniggered, pulling a box out of his cloak labeled Filibuster's wet start, no heat fireworks. "We shall commence with the entertainment; our screeching mum."  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill and Charlie broke into laughter as George pulled out a bucket of water.  
  
"Sit down, little children, the fun is about to begin!"  
  
All at once a magnificent burst of green shot into the sky, followed by red and silver sparks. The noise was deafening, causing Ron and Harry to laugh at the site of Mrs. Weasley storming outside.  
  
"DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU THAT SOMEONE IS SLEEPING IN OUR HOUSE AT THIS VERY INSTANT?" She bellowed, causing the surveying garden gnomes to take shelter in their respective bushes.  
  
"What do you mean, mum? There are only nine of us!" Ron laughed, poking Harry in the ribcage. "And all of them are now awake!"  
  
"Actually, one of them you didn't know came," an amused voice called from the back entrance. Everyone's neck shot around to the caller only to realize that they couldn't see her.  
  
"Who's here mum?" George asked, scratching his head.  
  
"For your goon's information, Karista's plane came in early and she arrived this afternoon. She's been sleeping until you baboons decided to wake her!" Molly yelled, a sympathetic look crossing her face. Everyone looked around to see the tall blonde figure wrapped in a blanket, looking tired yet amused.  
  
"I actually enjoyed the show, although it is a rather nasty way to wake up," Karista chortled walking towards the group on the grass.  
  
"Karista! Mom, why didn't you tell us she came?" George said, nearly bashing Karista into the ground with a hug. Fred, Ron and Ginny followed. Harry was simply too stunned to move.  
  
"Karista, this is Bill and Charlie, my older and better-behaved sons," Molly said sharply, glaring at Fred and George who's color rose significantly. Karista shook their hands gingerly, smiling and engaging in polite conversation.  
  
"Harry, say hi to her," Ron whispered, nudging Harry in the arm making collapse to the ground.  
  
"I…I…" was all Harry managed to say. What is she doing here? Harry muttered to himself. He was too shocked by her presence to say anything more.  
  
Finally Karista turned her attention to Harry. Her smile widened instantly as she crossed the yard to where he was laying flat on the ground.  
  
"Jeez, I almost thought you were passed out or something…to much pumpkin juice," She laughed, sitting next to Harry.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming today otherwise I would have written you a speech," Harry said sarcastically, pulling her into a hug as he sat up. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," Karista murmured into his ear. She could feel the tingle slowly spread from her fingers to her spine as the held him closer. He pushed her away long enough to look into her eyes and kissed her.   
  
"Going for gold there, eh Harry?" Fred laughed hysterically, causing Karista and Harry to draw back blushing. When Karista looked around at Harry again, it was to notice something silver dangling from his neck under his T-shirt as he talked to Ron.  
  
"Harry…I am sorry to interrupt, but where did you get this?" Karista asked wearily, tugging the chain from out of his shirt.  
  
"You told me Karista gave it to you, Harry," Ron said questioningly, looking from Harry to Karista.  
  
When she finally managed to get the necklace out of Harry's shirt, she nearly screamed.  
  
"HARRY! Where did you…how," Karista shrieked, causing the whole family to turn and look at them.  
  
"Harry…how could you do that to her?" Ginny said, the anger pouring across her face.  
  
"What are you talking about? Do what to her? She gave it to me!" Harry shouted back at the curious faces staring at him.  
  
"I…It was with me in New York until last night," Karista began, hesitating. "I was going to give it to you for your…your birthday."  
  
Harry froze. Yes, it was true that she was in New York when he had acquired it from her, yet he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell her about the dream.  
  
"How did you get it then?" Fred asked curiously amid the nods from his siblings.  
  
"Well…I don't know," Harry said heavily. He knew perfectly well how he got it, he just didn't feel comfortable sharing this. Karista sensed this immediately, then snapped her fingers.  
  
"No wonder I didn't remember sending it to you! Jeez, I'm sorry Harry!" Karista said apologetically, finally laughing. Harry nodded his head while the rest of the Weasley's set off to light the rest of the fireworks.  
  
"You are telling me about this later, aren't you?" Karista whispered into his ear as soon as the attention was put off them.  
  
"Yes, of course," Harry muttered nervously, wrapping his arm around Karista as they watched multi-colored sparks dance across the sky.  
  
***  
  
It was possibly midnight when everyone had finally gone to bed. Karista and Harry, however, were the only ones awake. Harry, who had been laying silently on his bed until around two o'clock in the morning, finally picked his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and threw it over himself, immediately disappearing from view. As quietly as he could on the rickety stairs, he tiptoed down to the second to last flight and opened the door to Ginny'' room. Karista was wide-awake and smiling with anticipation as she sprang from her bed and crossed the room to where Harry was waiting, his head bobbing in mid-air. They wandered down into the kitchen and out into the warm night air, where they quickly found spots to sit on the grass.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," Karista purred, pulling a blanket out from under her arm that she brought with her. She sat in Harry's lap and pulled the blanket over herself, snuggling closer. "Okay, now that you are mesmerized by my beauty, spill about the necklace."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh, then continued on with telling her about the dream, how it was so real that he could have sworn he was at Hogwarts yesterday morning. He also went on about how she had put on the necklace and he had become warm and tingly and the clasp had disappeared.  
  
"Well…at least we know it works," Karista smiled sheepishly, leaning further against Harry's chest.  
  
"What exactly is it?" Harry said curiously, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"The ancient Egyptians used to wear amulets as protection against evil. A specific charm was performed, and depending on the person, the little pictorials would appear in the cartouche," Karista said, gently examining the charm in front of her. "It was basically for protection. There are other types of amulets…good, evil…some that hold things inside of them."  
  
Karista stopped. She had become precariously close to disclosing the bloodstone amulet of Voldie's, of which she had had no word of since the end of term.  
  
"That is interesting. So it protects me?"   
  
"Yes…that is the general idea. You see, the more you wear it, the safer you become, including with that particular one you are wearing there," Karista pointed at the cartouche and smiled. "Each one's protection is different, and I think yours is the oddest one, possibly instead of mine, that I've seen."  
  
Harry took a closer look at his amulet. It certainly was a pretty thing, and he loved it all the same. He wouldn't take it off even if someone would have paid him a million dollars. Harry looked at his clock, which to his dismay read 3 AM.  
  
"I don't know why, but I think I have a curious affinity with this time," Harry chuckled, showing his watch to Karista. "I always wake up or go to sleep at 3 AM. Either that, or I realize that that is the time."  
  
Karista smiled and stood up. "Even though I took a 5 hour long nap, I am deadly tired."  
  
"Okay, fine…you win. I was actually almost scared that the garden gnomes would attack us."  
  
Karista giggled and pulled Harry up off the ground, leading him inside. Once outside Ginny's door, Karista pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Happy early Birthday," Karista murmured sleepily, kissing him gently on the lips. Once Karista entered the room, Harry walked merrily up to Ron's room, where he was waiting.  
  
"Spill…now…otherwise you're mine," Ron said wickedly, a mild grin on his face.  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry said tiredly, lapsing into that nights events. Once he was through, he laid his head down on his pillow, and drifted once again into a welcomed sleep.  
  
***  
  
"My lord, Harry Potter is out of the care of his aunt and Uncle," Lucius spat, pacing the room. It was rather dark for Voldemort, not to mention the fact that he happened to be sitting hunched over in a chair, almost crying.  
  
"I realize that, you fool! With my…niece…with him, I am unable to get hold of him," Voldemort muttered angrily, staring into the fire. "I never thought she could do it…never."  
  
"Never mind that! We have to worry about the people coming out of the amulet! They get back Leonda Gringle or Relidius Micheals, we'll have some serious trouble, my lord," Lucius said casually, sitting in a chair across from Voldemort. "Or even worse, the Potters."  
  
It seemed as if Voldemort shuddered at the mention of his parents. Slowly, Voldemort looked up.   
  
"We must have the death eater soldiers find them. Be on guard…on the lookout. If I hear of one more of my 'victims' reach Dumbledore, people will suffer greatly."  
  
"Yes my lord," Lucius mumbled, stepping haughtily out of the hall. The room began to blur slightly, yet Harry could still hear Voldemort.  
  
"You will not win, Harry. You will not win," he murmured, resting against the back of the armchair.  
  
  
Harry could feel himself wake up, and it had been probably one of the strangest dreams he had encountered, other than the one with Karista. His scar didn't hurt, which was also unusual. Slowly, he lowered himself back onto the bed. Surely what he said isn't true, Harry said to himself, rolling onto his side and falling back into a sleep. He would not remember the dream when he woke up.  



	3. Voldie gets bitch slapped in Diagon Alle...

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista and the dream  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Voldie gets bitch slapped in Diagon Alley  
  
Harry, Karista, Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron, where they were greeted by Tom, the innkeeper.  
  
"Nice seeing you all again," Tom smiled smuggly, revealing a few blank spots in his smile. "Many sales going on today, even if it isn't the end of July."  
  
They all smiled generously at the innkeeper and walked out into the abandoned courtyard. It had been more than a week since Karista had shown up at the Weasley's and she was having the time of her life, including with Harry.  
  
"Now, we should first get out school supplies," chirped Hermione from Ron's side. They were gently swaggering around the street, arm in arm.   
  
"Maybe even quality Quidditch supplies," Ron said, his eyes glazing over at the thought of a firebolt of his own. "Hear they have new ball designs, you know."  
  
Karista smiled gently then headed over towards Flourish and Blotts where there was a small crowd forming.  
  
"Wonder whats happening?" Harry quesitioned, standing on his tip-toes to look over the heads of the crowd. It seemed they were all looking at the newsstand outside the store, where dark headlines flashed across many sheets of paper.  
  
BERTHA JORKINS RETURNS TO MINISTRY AFTER A YEAR'S DISAPPEARANCE  
  
Harry walked in between the crowd and bought a copy of the Daily Prophet. He then backtracked through and found Ron, Hermione and Karista.  
  
"Read this guys!" Harry exclaimed, holding the front page out for them all to read.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, has reported that indeed Ms. Bertha Jorkins, once rumored to have been killed by he-who-must-not-be-named, has returned to work at the Ministry. Originally Jorkins was discovered missing after September after vacationing with relations in Albania. She was found outside of Surrey by Mr. Remus Lupin, who discovered her wandering about a pasture in his backyard. Mr. Lupin was quoted with this statement on finding Ms. Jorkins:  
  
"My dog and I were leaving my home when he picked up a strange scent coming from the pasture. We headed out ot investigate, and found Ms. Jorkins."  
  
Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts, brought Ms. Jorkins to the school and Professor Albus Dumbledore then brought her to St. Mungos hospital two weeks ago. Sources say that after much bedrest and visits from her friends and relatives, she was very forthcoming about going back to work.  
  
Harry stared in awe at the paper. He remembered vividly seeing Bertha coming out of Voldemort's wand during the priori incantetem spell that happened at the end of his fourth year, yet he couldn't place Bertha Jorkins being alive. After all, she had come out of the wand after an old man and- no. He wasn't going to think about it. He was going to push it to the back of his mind, just as he always done. It wasn't till he looked up into Karista's face that he realized something was wrong with her.  
  
"Karista, you look like you've seen death himself!" Ron said happily, taking the paper out of Harry's hands and reading it again. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
She knew what had gotten into her. It was the potion; the bloodstone potion. The one thing that she didn't ever want to have mentioned again. It brought nightmares, bad ones. They left her up in the middle of the night and wouldn't go away, even with a dreamless sleeping potion. That was what scared her the most. Potions of that sort would have been able to stop it, yet for some reason, it wasn't strong enough.  
  
"KARISTA! Honestly, you need your hearing checked," Harry laughed, shaking Karista's arm to get her out of her reverie. She blinked and looked up into his eyes. He looked almost mischievious, as if he threw a dungbomb into the unsuspecting crowd and was about to run. There was a startling noise, however, off in the distance that shook everyone out of their chatter. It was a blood curtling scream, and it was growing closer. In the distance, Harry could see various people running and shouting warnings to other people. Then, he saw it.  
  
Standing in front of Gringotts, a gleam in his eyes unlike one Harry had ever seen, was Voldemort. He had his wand raised and was pointing it at various people, visibly muttering Crucio under his breath.   
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's arm and running towards the Leaky Cauldron where there was already a line out the door. Harry and Karista stood watching as Death Eaters upturned carts and crates, cackling as they broke windows of shops and set fires. It was then that Voldemort noticed them.  
  
"STOP," Voldemort said, his wand pointing at his throat, magically defining every syllable. In one movement the Death Eaters froze and turned to stare at their master, who was moving swiftly towards Flourish and Blotts. The crowd trying to get into the Leaky Cauldron stopped and turned to watch who Voldemort was going after. "Pleasure to see you both here, as I do normally try and make…er…other arrangements. However, this will do."  
  
Voldemort smiled and came closer to both Karista and Harry, who stood side by side. They could both hear startled cries coming from the crowd up ahead, yet they didn't flinch.  
  
"A word to the wise, Potter, you might want to stay away from my presence as you wouldn't like to end up like your parents eventually, would you?" he laughed, dropping his wand to his side. Karista's eyes narrowed upon him, almost studdying him as he took another step forward. "I understand that you are still 'wary' of your powers, Karista?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed to the point of mere slits as she stepped forward nearly touching his robes. "I dare you to try it."  
  
Voldemort's face relaxed almost into fear. Harry knew the triumph in his voice had faded when he spoke.  
  
"It isn't you so much you that I worry about, Flannigan. It's Potter," Voldemort sighed, shrugging his shoulders and attempting to step around her. She impeded his progress by stepping in front of him.   
  
"no, you don't worry about me enough, which is a very, very bad mistake, Voldie," Karista seethed, the redness forming in her cheeks. Harry, unknowing why, took another step closer to stand next to Karista, anger also in his face. Voldemort looked abashed at hearing his name be disregarded in this fashion.  
  
"I'd watch your tongue, Niece," Voldemort spat. He suddenly raised his wand and pointed it at her heart. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry could hear the muffled gasps and cries from the crowd, yet Karista didn't flinch. She didn't move at all. Instead, she began laughing. Voldemort however was relentless. He turned on Harry. "CRUCIO!"  
  
The red light hit Harry, yet it bounced off. It didn't even hurt him. Voldemort dropped his wand to his side, his mouth wide with fear. The Death Eaters were beginning to apparate away from Diagon Alley, taking last glares at Karista as she kept her grin across her face.  
  
"Clever…very clever," Voldemort whispered, nearly smiling himself. "Now you two can go back and have a lovely time together while you still can. Your days are marked, Potter."  
  
Karista's face once again changed to pure anger as she raised her arm back and slapped Voldemort's face hard. He looked back at her, his face frozen with shock as he apparated.  
  
"Karista, we should leave…NOW," Harry said, pulling on her arm.  
  
"I agree Harry," she said quietly, rushing past the crowd and into the hearth of the restaurant.  
  
***  
"Dumbledore, read this," Snape said, pulling a copy of that evening's Daily Prophet from behind his back and tossing it onto Dumbledore's desk.  
  
HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED WRECKS DIAGON ALLEY, ATTEMPTS TO KILL HARRY POTTER AND GIRLFRIEND YET FAILS!  
  
Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief and continued to read the following article.  
  
This afternoon, Diagon Alley became a mad house with the return of you-know-who. Death Eaters did a considerable amount of damage to shops, as well as critically injure 2 wizards and minorly injure 13. The real news of shock was when Harry Potter, along with girlfriend Karista Flannigan, who were in Diagon Alley at the time were approached by you-know-who and were placed under the Cruiciatus curse. Witnesses remember seeing the curse hit both dead in the heart, yet nothing happened. "We all saw it," States Tom Billykins, innkeeper of Leaky cauldron. "Hit them dead on and they didn't flinch or move a muscle. Just sat and laughed at him." Other witnesses have come forward repeating exactly what Billykins saw. For now we must wonder what the Ministry plans to do about this all. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has denied a statement about today's events.  
  
Finally he put the paper down, a grin on his face.  
  
"How did she do it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked happily.  
  
"I am not sure, headmaster. She and Harry weren't even touching. She didn't even fight him. Actually, she dared him to do it," Snape mumbled, sitting down in the chair. Quickly, he snapped his fingers. "That's it, it's the necklace."  
  
"Necklace?" Dumbledore asked with a furrowed brow. "What necklace? And why would it protect Harry?"  
  
Snape gave it some thought, then shook his head. "I don't know about Harry, but I know that necklace helped Karista today."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, then rose from his seat. "If you will excuse me, Severus, our new staff has arrived."  
  
Both Snape and Dumbledore exited the room and into the entrance hall where there stood two woman in long dress robes.  
  
"Julia, Amaia, it is so nice to see you all after such a long time!" Dumbledore exclaimed, holding his hand out for the two women to shake.  
  
"Likewise Professor," Julia smiled, taking his hand graciously. "It has been a long time since I have been he-SEVERUS!"  
  
Snape, who had been standing towards the back of the welcoming committee now stepped forward, an evil smile on his face. "Pleasure to see you both again."  
  
"It's been…oh, well at least twenty years or so, has it not?" Amaia said, counting on her fingers. "Jeez, you've changed."  
  
"Well, I imagine you would like to move into your new living quarters?" Dumbledore motioned for the stairs as they began walking.  
  
"So what is it we will be doing, professor?" Julia asked, following Dumbledore along the corridor towards a large portrait at the end.  
  
"Well, first of all, you will be calling me Albus or headmaster…even pinky, but not Professor. Secondly, Julia, you will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Amaia will be our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. You see, Hagrid has gone on official bussiness and won't be back for a while, and Remus is doing bussiness for the Order."  
  
Amaia and Julia froze. "Remus? Remus Lupin?"   
  
Dumbledore turned and smiled at them. "Yes, Remus Lupin…your old schoolmate."  



	4. Of Bravery and Prefects

JKR owns the people and places, I own karista, Julia, Amaia and the dream  
***************  
  
Chapter 4: Of bravery and prefects  
  
"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Molly Weasley bellowed, sending birds into flight outside. "IN ALL MY LIFE I HAVE NEVER, EVER BEEN SO SCARED!"  
  
"Calm down, Ms Weasley," Karista muttered, resting her head on her hands. She was still fuming about what Voldie had said to her that day. She would make sure that Harry's days weren't marked. "He wouldn't and couldn't have killed me, even if he tried."  
  
This comment only seemed to make Molly Weasley unfurl into a dragon. The yelling seemed to get worse. "ARE YOU MAD? HE HAS KILLED HUNDREDS OF WIZARDS! WHAT MAKES YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT HE WOULDN'T KILL TWO CHILDREN?"  
  
"BECAUSE I AM HIS NIECE!" Karista yelled back. She paused for a moment to let those few words sink into the gawking Weasley family, who was gathered around staring at her, then ran up the stairs.  
  
"Is that true, Harry?" Bill asked, his mouth nearly on the floor.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now," Harry mumbled, standing from the chair and climbing the stairs to Ron's room.  
  
Karista sat on her bed, arms folded across her chest and scowling at the ceiling. She didn't know why she was so mad. It wasn't directed at Mrs. Weasley, as she was only trying to express the importance of the situation upon Karista. But it was Voldemort…her uncle. He couldn't kill her before, what made him think he could do it again?  
  
A lite tapping at the window disturbed her thoughts. She angrily shoved herself up from the bed and crossed the room. Flapping outside the window was a graceful yet large tawny owl bearing two letters, both bearing the Hogwarts seal on them. After opening the window and letting the owl perch on her shoulder, she took a deep breath and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Karista,  
  
I am happy that you came out of Diagon Alley today uninjured and alive. Frankly I am surprised that Voldemort didn't try and…well, you get my point. I was curious to find out how Harry got out unscathed with you, as the Daily prophet stated that you were point blank. Curious, I guess. I should also commend you on your service towards the magical community (I am sure that you know what I am talking about?) and hope that upon re-entry into Hogwarts, you will be willing to help out in any way you can (details will be told once you are here).   
  
Until September first, I must advise that you and Harry stay with the Weasley's. I think that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as well as the rest of the staff, are worrying fretfully over you two. Oh yes, Sirius and Remus will be paying you all a visit at the end of August and they will be staying with you until your return to Hogwarts. Have fun, as I suspect that you already are with the twins.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Karista sat back on her bed and smiled. She really should write to Dumbledore and tell him about the charm that she made; yet right now, her concentration strayed to another tapping at the window. It was a Raven, with very sharp claws and a pointed beak. Karista approached it cautiously, as it had chosen to sit on the back of the chair against Ginny's desk. The raven clucked its beak and flew over to her, resting itself on her other shoulder. Carefully untying the letter from its talons, she sat down again. This time, the letter was bearing the same Hogwarts seal, yet the handwriting on the envelope was different. Once again she opened the letter and read it.  
  
Karista,  
  
I am even surprised at myself for writing this to you, yet I am sure that you will understand my concern. The dark lord has chosen to go after the necklace that you wear. He has asked me to duplicate it many times yet I am absolutely unaware of where it came from, even though I know (and refuse to tell him) that it is Egyptian. He is still looking to get you and Potter, so be on your guard. He has planned more schemes like that of Diagon Alley, and next time you may not be so lucky.  
  
It also just happens that you have successfully created the Bloodstone potion. Has a 'cousin', therefore a 'relative' I am proud of such an accomplishment. I also think that in your Hogwarts letter, you will find a rather hefty reward. I will keep in touch with you, even if Headmaster already is. Stay safe.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
After the initial shock of receiving a letter from her potions teacher wore off, Karista once again stood and walked out of the room, the two birds still clutching tightly to her shoulder. At the bottom of the stairs she was met with the stares of the Weasley family. She simply walked over to the owl perch.  
  
"Wait here for me, both of you. I will have return letters," Karista whispered, placing the owl and raven on the post. She then turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs.  



	5. The war of worlds

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia and Amaia, as well as the dream  
(A/N: I hope that this chapter brings to light some of the things plaguing the remaining marauders...I felt it unfair to Sirius that he doesn't get a bit of 'action' in this book. Don't worry, people...its all PG-14)  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 5: The war of worlds  
  
"Julia Glideon and Amaia Romiliono work as aurors," Dumbledore said heartily standing above the table. It was almost three weeks until the school year was supposed to begin, and Dumbledore was practicing his first day feast in front of the faculty. "For now, they will be our new Defense against the dark arts teacher and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, as Hagrid is absent and Remus is working on the order."  
  
Remus and Sirius, who had not recognized the two new comers, now stared. Yes, it was true. They had gone to school with both of them, and they also had a considerable past with them.  
  
"Now, I am looking forward to a very good year this year, with added protection and a re-establishment of the order," Dumbledore smiled, sitting once again in his seat and taking a plate of food. Dumbledore didn't get very far, as through the open doors came three birds: two owls and a raven. All the birds fought to get to their owner, as Snape and Dumbledore were sitting next to each other. Once Dumbledore had gotten the message away from his tawny owl, another dwarf owl sat in front of him, letter less. Meanwhile, Snape was trying to grasp at the raven with grunts of anger as it hovered over him. Dumbledore unraveled the letter, and read it aloud to the table.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Thank you for the letter. I think it was a reminder to keep my sanity as Mrs. Weasley was going to see to it that both Harry and I lose our heads for our little 'stunt' this morning. Honestly, you'd think that when I told her Voldie was my uncle, she was going to strangle me.  
  
Anyway, about the 'protection' that we both had. I explained most of it in Professor Snape's letter, yet I still think that I should write it again. In ancient Egyptian times, Kings and priests would wear amulets of cartouches and hieroglyphs. The wizards of the ages believed that if it was worn and used correctly, the person could escape death numerous amounts of times, but with limits. Think of it as Dark Magic of the old ages.   
  
Now, on with the current data. My necklace is one of these amulets. When I wear it, I have a snake, a panther, an eagle and an owl, which basically conforms the magical protection to my character. You will also notice on Petrey, my owl the same necklace with the picture of an owl. (No doubt he is probably puffing out his chest and showing off for you now.)  
  
Dumbledore looked up at the owl, which as written in the letter, was puffing its chest up proudly at the mention of its name.  
  
Yes, you may touch it and Petrey won't get mad, just don't try and take it off of him…he can be rather feisty. Anyway, you should probably know that I have found a necklace, quite like mine, and have given it to Harry. He just so happened to be wearing it this morning.   
  
Besides the necklace, please do inform me what riff-raff you intend upon having me do. I am hoping this will provide me with a knowledgeable excuse to not be scalped to death. Tell Remus and Sirius that I am looking forward to bugging them again soon.   
  
Karista   
  
  
Dumbledore folded the note and placed it in his robes. The staff looked enquiringly at him, wanting to know what he was destined to tell her.  
  
"No, you will not know what will be happening, as it is to remain away from wandering ears," Dumbledore nearly laughed. He picked up his fork again and began to eat, much to the delight of no one.  
  
  
***  
  
"How could Dumbledore?" Remus moaned, moving the black queen forward and taking one of Sirius' pawns. "He knows we haven't seen each other since a year after we left Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, you haven't really had a decent conversation with Amaia since she found out you are a…you know," Sirius said quickly, trying hard to think of his next move. "Julia…well, that is nearly the same."  
  
"Yeah, but Julia disappeared off the face of the planet. How can she resurface after all this time?" Lupin seethed, the anger growing in his face. Snape was sitting not far away, reading a potion book when he came out of the shadows to comment.  
  
"You painless gits. Don't you realize the mistakes that you all made being the practical jokers that you are?" Snape sneered, a grin on his face. "Quit analyzing the situation."  
  
Lupin turned, and uncharacteristically glared at Snape. Sirius returned Snape's gesture and went back to scowling over the chessboard.  
  
"Snape, you really shouldn't talk," Sirius said, casually moving forward his rook. "Whatever happened to Vanessa?"  
  
Snape's gaze turned cold while his face became red. "How dare you mention her in my presence."  
  
Sirius and Lupin grinned at him and set back to work on their game while Snape sat back in his chair facing the fire. It was moments before the door to the Teacher's common room opened, only to reveal the two people Sirius and Remus wanted to see less. When Julia and Amaia saw Sirius and Remus, they simply nodded and headed up towards their respective dormitories.  
  
"Julia, Amaia, can we talk to you guys?" Sirius called, standing from the chair so his voice could carry over the flickering of the fire. Snape let out a long, depressed sigh before standing and leaving the room.  
  
"What?" Julia replied, turning on her heel and nearly glaring at Sirius and Lupin. Amaia simply looked a bit taken aback at their sudden request.  
  
"We want to talk to you both…I don't think that we should go through this whole school year without talking to each other."  
  
Julia seemed to ponder this request, while Amaia shook her head.  
  
"I am very tired, please excuse me," Amaia mumbled, walking the rest of the way up to the dormitories. Immediately Lupin's disappointment showed on his face as he resumed the game.  
  
"What Sirius?" Julia asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting in an adjoining chair.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me? Why haven't I seen you since we left Hogwarts?" Sirius blurted, turning slightly red in the face after saying it.  
  
"Why won't I talk to you? I would have thought that was obvious," Julia spat, crossing her legs. Sirius seemed to space off at this gesture…it seemed like only yesterday he was holding her close… "SIRIUS! Quit staring off into space if you want to talk to me!"  
  
Sirius seemed to jerk out of his stupor as Julia stood up.  
  
"No wait…I'm sorry. Let me just answer your questions," He pleaded, almost falling out of his chair.  
  
"No, Padfoot," She murmured, turning and heading towards the stairwell. "Goodnight gentlemen."  
  
With that, Julia simply walked up the stairwell without another look over her shoulder.  
  
"That went well, eh Padfoot?" Lupin answered sarcastically, finally checkmating Sirius' king.  
  
"Not talking to me isn't going to solve anything. I might as well shoot myself," Sirius moaned, clapping a hand to his forehead and leaning back in his chair.  
  
"On that note, I might as well start packing for the Weasley excursion," Lupin muttered, placing the various pieces in a box and marching up the same stairwell that Julia and Amaia walked up minutes ago. "Night Padfoot."  
  
"Night," Sirius said sleepily.  
  
***  
  
"What did Sirius and Remus say?" Amaia asked quietly, still stroking the cat on her bed. She was very somber since arriving at Hogwarts and was not amused by Dumbledore's announcement that they were there…permanently.  
  
"Oh, the usual 'let's sit and daydream while a girl talks to us'," Julia sighed, pulling back the covers to the bed. "You'd swear he didn't care."  
  
"Oh, he does Julia…trust me, he does," Amaia muttered, leaning back and letting her head fall against the pillow. "I just find it hard to talk to Remus and not think about…"  
  
"He didn't tell you for a reason, Ama," Julia said resolutely from he pillow. "For your safety and the others."  
  
"But I loved him," Amaia said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to pour onto the pillow at any moment. "I loved him and he still couldn't tell me."  
  
"Ama, come off it! You know he only meant well!" Julia said, shutting off the light on her nightstand. "It isn't like he was trying to hurt you."  
  
"Still," Amaia said slowly, shutting off her nightlight. "If he apologizes for not telling me, I would understand."  
  
"I'll probably never understand you, Ama," Julia muttered sleepily. None of them realized that outside their door at that very minute Remus Lupin had heard the whole conversation by accident.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ama. I'm so sorry," He whispered, a tear pouring down his cheek. The night of discovery came flooding back to him as he entered his room and shut the door. He could see it all play before him. His final trip to the Shrieking shack during his 6th year at Hogwarts…Ama following Madame Pomfrey and himself to the whomping Willow after questioning his whereabouts. She had then followed him all the way to the trapdoor until he turned and stopped, staring blankly at her. His face then contorted with anger and fury at the sight of her. She screamed as the few cracks of moonlight hit his figure and he mutated, screaming in agony as pain overtook him. Only that time, it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain…a pain he had never experienced. His first love had never forgiven him after that. She never spoken to him, never seen him.  
  
Slowly creeping into his bed after removing his day clothing, he wondered silently if he could change everything, if it was at all possible. Finally, after long minutes of thought, he clicked the light on his nightstand, sleep overcoming him instantly.  
  
  
***  
A dark hall. Stoned, mucky, mossy…definitely underground. A dungeon? It's cold enough to be one. Karista instantly wished that she had worn something warmer to bed, yet the summer at the burrow was warmer than she expected. Shivering slightly, she looked down the end of the hallway to a flicker of light. It was quite a distance away, so she began to run after it. After several minutes of running, Karista stopped in front of a large wooden door with the emblem of a snake on it. She reached for the doorknob and pulled, letting a sliver of light cascade out into the hallway.   
  
It was a small, yet charming bedroom with a small fire rolling in the corner. There were two plush armchairs near it, and one appeared occupied. She crept in, knowing that whoever it was could probably see and hear her. She crossed the cold floor until she met with carpet. She emitted a gasp of delight, only to realize that the figure had heard her. It was too late however. Horrible, gleaming red slits were staring at her as a wand pointed at her heart. Voldemort.  
  
"Dear niece, it is not nice to sneak up on people, including your enemies," he spat, inching closer. Karista seemed to form up her resolve and stood straight as a board. He couldn't hurt her…she was for one thing protected by ancient Egyptian magic and she was in a dream-like form. Not her true self. She was having another out of body experience.   
  
"No matter, I came to talk," Karista said quietly, afraid of waking someone up. "To you privately."  
  
Voldemort seemed to draw back at this statement. He seemed to realize that she wasn't here for trouble and that he couldn't hurt her anyway. His mouth curled into a sneer as he waived his hand towards one of the plush armchairs by the fire. She smirked at him, finally testing his patience. The sneer disappeared as soon as it had come.  
  
"Sit," he muttered, waiving his hand towards one of the chairs by the fire. She crossed the room in front of him and sat down on the edge of the chair rather uncomfortably while Voldemort flopped down into the next one. "Explain this."  
  
Karista turned to face him, trying to think of what to say when it finally came over her.  
  
"Why do you want Harry so bad?" she asked angrily, all nervousness and shock disappearing instantly. "Why do you need him? He was only a baby when he…"  
  
Voldemort looked at her curiously, then to her amazement smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"That is for me to know, and you to find out," he said sarcastically, looking back into the fire. "As for you, what is the real reason you are here?"  
  
"Well…other than I am curious as to where you are, I am also wondering about…about…" Karista began, yet wasn't able to continue as her thoughts had frozen her mouth.  
  
"Your mother, aunt and uncle were not killed by my wand but by my potions expertise," he mumbled, looking at the floor. She nodded her head, as he had answered the question for her. "No, they cannot be brought back. As to your powers, I am able still to destroy you."  
  
Karista looked up, fighting the urge to tears until he spoke again.  
  
"However powerful I may be, I still am willing to negotiate," he added crossly, furrowing his brow. "If you join me, I can guarantee power beyond anything you have ever known in your life."  
  
Karista almost looked shocked at this statement yet took it to heart. A plan was slowly forming in her mind…where it had come from, she didn't know.   
  
"That is, if you are willing. I cannot force you to it, just as you cannot kill me…yet," Voldemort said quietly, staring straight into her eyes. "As you are my Niece, and therefore blood…I owe you a fight."  
  
The more Karista looked into his eyes, the more she could see the inner Voldemort struggling between love and hate. She could feel that he was near cracking point as it was. It was almost as if the real Tom Marvolo Riddle was coming to the surface. This was shattered however by the iciness of his words.  
  
"You can be great Karista. I believe the Sorting hat already told you that," he responded to her silence, cutting the tension with a knife. "Think about it. As for now, I can only promise your expulsion from my plans."  
  
Karista nodded her head, as she was deep in concentration as the room began to slowly fade away.   
  
"I look forward to seeing you soon," his voice echoed in her head as she slowly woke up. She sat up in bed, not wanting to believe any of it happened, yet she knew it had. She stood from her bed and snuck out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. It was very dark and quiet, except of course for the crickets chirping outside. She glided over to the door into the backyard and stepped into the momentary darkness. For summer, it was rather warm. The fireflies were dancing amongst the trees, casting eerie glows around the yard. Karista sat on the first step and looked up at the stars.  
  
The plan that had formed in Karista's head began to manipulate itself until she threw it out. She couldn't join Voldemort, even as a spy. No one would believe her. She wished that Petrey would come visit her again, yet he was undoubtedly spending the night at Hogwarts…even using her necklace to get him was going to be impossible. She brought her elbows up to rest on her knees as she supported her chin in her cupped hands. It is bound to be a long a strange year for me she thought sarcastically, letting a sigh escape her parted lips. The moon was slowly falling in the sky signaling the return of the sun. Her thoughts swayed with the words of Voldemort.  
  
They cannot be brought back… join me, I can guarantee power beyond anything you have ever known in your life… I am able still to destroy you… my Niece, and therefore blood…I owe you a fight… You can be great Karista… expulsion from my plans... your enemies…you will never win, Karista, never. A light breeze had begun from the west and it brought Karista back to her senses. Why am I thinking like this? Why can't I just go to sleep like every other witch and wizard and not be on someone's hit list? Karista yelled in her head, trying to wake the spirits encircling her. For now, she would keep it all to herself, that is if she didn't go mad first.  
  
***  
  
The morning sun crept up on Karista, who had remained out on the back porch for as long as she could remember. Thankfully, she was still awake yet was preoccupied with watching the early birds swoop through the sky. Karista could sense movement within the house and got up to investigate. Before she could enter the door, the smell of food cooking awoke her senses, making her even faster to get towards the indoor.  
  
"Well, I expected you to still be up in bed," Mrs. Weasley smiled, moving the bacon around the pan. "What were you up to?"  
  
Karista wanted eagerly to tell her about the dream yet knew that she couldn't. Molly Weasley already knew too much about her.  
  
"Watching the sunrise," Karista mumbled, sitting down in one of the chairs at the scrubbed wooden table. She began to follow some of the grain of the wood with her finger when there was a thump and clattering of feet.  
  
"Fred and George are up," Molly said heartily, placing some strips of bacon onto Karista's plate. Form the stairwell came two shaggy redheads, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Mornin' mum," Fred yawned, raising his hands above his head. George flopped into a chair across from Karista, who was busily scooting the bacon around her plate to get it to cool off.  
  
"Karista, dear chap, how are you this fine morning?" George said mockingly, holding his had out stiffly in front of him. "Pleasure to see you dawning your morning attire."  
  
Karista felt the color creep up her cheeks as she nodded her head. "Just spanking this morning, and yourself?"  
  
Fred and George grinned and nodded their approval.  
  
"Notice you were outside this morning…trying to catch something?" Fred began to poke restlessly at his eggs as he began to shovel them into his mouth.  
  
"Only a sunrise," Karista said thickly as she had just taken a bite of bacon.  
  
More noise could be heard from upstairs as four heads appeared, bobbing down the stairwell. Hermione and Ginny took seats next to Karista while Harry and Ron sat by Fred and George. Finally everyone got engrossed with eating food and it was only until Mrs. Weasley disturb them that they realized how quiet it was.  
  
"Remus Lupin and…Sirius Black," Mrs. Weasley paused slightly at the mention of his name. "They are coming today."  
  
With all the noise that had come on, one would have thought a jumbo jet had landed in the Burrow. Harry was positively ecstatic while Fred and George danced around the table. Ron, Hermione and Karista sat laughing at the three.  
  
"Yeah, well calm down…It will be late afternoon when they are threw with some important Hogwarts business, so don't get too excited," Arthur Weasley said rather dully from the head of the table. Everyone immediately calmed down to be able to talk normally.   
  
"Then I say a rather rousing game of Quidditch," replied Charlie, who had come late down to breakfast.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Fred managed to squeeze in amongst the chattering.  
  
"Oh, but it will be the interesting kind…two to a broom," George said menacingly, glancing over at Harry and Karista. Harry simply slapped his hand to his forehead while Karista let out a rather loud moan. "This should be fun." 


	6. Midnight Stargazers Anonymous

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia and the dream...  
  
  
Chapter 6: Midnight stargazers anonymous  
  
Sirius and Remus gathered their bags down in the entrance hall just as Amaia approached them.  
  
"Where are you two leaving to go?" She asked quietly, stepping down the marble staircase into the summer sun. Remus, caught off guard, dropped his bag on Sirius' foot.  
  
"Visiting Harry…Sirius' godson," He said, trying to cover the surprise of her talking to him. She shifted her gaze slightly to Sirius, then turned to go back up the stairs.  
  
"Ama, can I talk to you when I get back?" Remus asked slowly, obviously working up his courage. To his surprise Amaia turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, you may," she said sheepishly, once again resuming her pace up the stairs.  
  
Lupin smothered a grin with the sleeve of his cloak while Sirius shook his head.  
  
"School boys," he muttered, slugging his bag over his back and walking out of Hogwarts to beyond the gate, where he Apparated instantly to the Burrow.  
  
***  
"Okay, now Harry, no snogging your girlfriend, got it?" Fred and George yelled from their broom. By now, they were sniggering uncontrollably at the pair, who were trying hard not to fall off the broom from laughter. Bill and Charlie zoomed by, laughing much like their brothers and Ron and Hermione flew away from Ginny and Percy. The game turned out to become one of tag, as there was an odd number of players. Harry and Karista managed to dodge Bill and Charlie, who happened to be it, with a spectacular spinning move that nearly sent Karista flying.   
  
"Percy and Ginny are it! We might as well give up, as they are the slowest of the lot!" Charlie smirked, giving Bill a hi-five. Percy and Ginny tried desperately to catch up with Harry and Karista, yet their attempts were in vain, as the firebolt whipped through the air at high speed. No one seemed to notice the two figures on separate brooms kick off from the ground and gradually climb into the air, nor did they notice that they were both laughing hysterically.  
  
"Thought you lot might need a bit of help there," Sirius called, pointing merrily at the pairs zooming around below them. Harry looked up and immediately careened out of the way of the twins in time to flock up to Remus and Sirius, both hovering in silent giggles.  
  
"Sirius! Remus! When did you both get here?" Harry called, pulling in front of his two favorite people. "Come to think of it, you both are late!"  
  
Sirius and Remus seemed to laugh harder at this statement as the rest of the Weasley children flew in to great them.  
  
"How are you lot?" Remus called to Bill and Charlie, who grinned evilly at the two grown men in front of them.  
  
"Grand, and yourselves?"  
  
"Well, a bit tired and hungry for that matter. Your mother sent us up here to retrieve you all," Sirius said happily, swerving his broomstick and diving to the ground.  
  
"Food is a good thing," Fred chortled stiffly, also maneuvering George and himself towards the ground. The rest of the Weasley's followed until they reached the back yard in enough time to watch Fred and George try and race Sirius to the back door.  
  
***  
"So Harry, what have you been doing this summer?" Sirius asked, lounging further into his chair. It was after dinner, and both Sirius and Remus were glad to say that not even Hogwarts' food was that delicious. "Anything 'interesting'?"  
  
Harry managed a small, mischievous grin as he watched a shooting star blaze across the night sky.  
  
"Nothing entertaining so far. You both?"   
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other and managed to laugh.  
  
"Oh, you can say that…I mean, finding Bertha Jorkins and becoming celebrities is a major part of our summer," Remus mused, folding his hands behind his head. "But there are a few more 'recent' developments at the school."  
  
Harry looked at their faces and noticed that Sirius was shooting daggers at Remus, who happened to be grinning cheekily at his sidekick.  
  
"What 'recent developments' do you mean?" Harry asked, turning his body to face the two.  
  
"Oh, well I guess you can say that a few old friends have come to Hogwarts," Sirius mumbled grumpily, crossing his arms on his chest. Harry registered this gesture as a sign of defeat and therefore began to press into Remus.  
  
"What old friends?" Harry asked, his tone rather cheery.  
  
"Oh, two aurors that attended Hogwarts in our heyday. They were close to the three Marauders," Remus said smiling. Harry knew that Sirius and Remus had resorted to dropping Wormtail's name from any conversations surrounding the Marauders.   
  
"Really? What are they like?" Harry asked, amusement rising in his voice.  
  
"One is a cotton-picking, egotistical twit and the other one is in love with Remie here," Sirius said triumphantly, raising his chin while Remus hit him on the arm.  
  
"I told you not to call me Remie how many times now, Siri?" Remus muttered angrily before a wide grin spread on his face. "Their names are Julia Glideron and Amaia Romiliono."  
  
Harry nodded, bracing himself for a swat from Sirius as he was trying very hard not to laugh. In the most feminine, singsong voice he had, Harry asked, "Which one is the twit and which one is in love with 'Remie'?"  
  
At this, both Remus and Sirius glared at him while Harry rolled with laughter. Only when he quieted down did Sirius reply.  
  
"Julia is the twit, Amaia is in love with Remie," Sirius said resignedly, letting out a deep sigh. Harry simply smiled and lay back on the lounger. Soon, the back door opened and Karista came outside.  
  
"Awfully quiet out here, isn't it?" Karista laughed, pulling up a chair. Before she could sit down, Harry motioned for her to share he chase with him. She creeped over and laid next to him.  
  
"Yeah, but it is nice out here, you know?" Sirius murmured, adjusting his arm slightly. "I remember looking at the stars outside my cell in Azkaban and it was incredible how many you could see."  
  
Harry, Remus and Karista shifted their gazes towards Sirius, who looked weighed down, almost as if he was in Azkaban again.   
  
"I always like star gazing…which reminds me…the two of you have to see my poster," Karista said smoothly, nestling her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it then," Sirius chortled, closing his eyes.  
  
(A/N: Julia, don't take offense to Sirius' comment, okies? He is just being is usual arrogant self. Oh yes, and need I also mentiont that I owe later chapters to the mind of Prongs here on ff.nt?) 


	7. Draco Malfoy, Proprieter of Evil?

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia and the dream...  
  
Chapter 7: Draco Malfoy, proprieter of evil?  
  
The Hogwarts express bumped its way through fields and past lakes causing Ron and Hermione to fall asleep. Harry and Karista sat together, losing consciousness slowly until the compartment door slammed open.  
  
"Potter, Weasel, Mudblood and Flannigan. How nice to know that nothing has changed since the end of last year," Draco Malfoy sneered, stepping into the compartment, waking Ron and Hermione instantly.  
  
"Ah…Malfoy, how un-pleasant it is to see you here. Do tell us how your summer was?" Karista asked sarcastically, letting out a yawn.  
  
"Can it, Flannigan. I need a word with you and Potter out in the hallway," he spat, motioning towards the outside. Karista groaned loudly and arose from her seat, taking Harry with her.  
  
"What is it Malfoy…need a diaper change?" she muttered, slumping against the wall outside their compartment.  
  
"No…nothing of the sort." Malfoy's face suddenly became stricken as he looked up and down the hallway. "I need your guys' help."  
  
Harry let out a snort of laughter while Karista pinched her arm. "No, not dreaming."  
  
Draco's face contorted with fury.   
  
"Have you no idea what is going to happen this year? The dark lord is planning on starting a war against something called the Order of Phoenix," he whispered harshly, catching Karista and Harry off guard.  
  
"How do you know this?" Harry managed through unsteady breaths. At once he wished that he didn't say anything as Draco slowly rolled the sleeve on his left arm up to reveal a tattoo of the dark mark on his forearm. Karista let out a gasp of horror as Harry clapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"I was initiated last week and have been requested to keep an eye on the both of you, as in tell the Dark Lord of your plans," he whispered, pulling in closer to the two. "You have to trust me."  
  
Karista and Harry looked at each other, then at Malfoy.  
  
"Why us? Why come to us?" Harry asked, his voice shaking a bit. Draco Malfoy was an official death eater. He was everything to be feared except Voldemort.  
  
"You guys and Dumbledore are the only people Voldemort fears more than himself, therefore you can end the war before it even starts. Hell, I never wanted to join my father yet it happened," Draco pleaded, his eyes glazing over. "As soon as we get into school, we have to speak to Dumbledore. Even Snape and McGonagall can listen in."  
  
Harry and Karista could do nothing but stare. Voldemort feared him. Of course, that might not be a good thing, Harry said to himself, walking a little ways down the corridor to be alone.  
  
"There are a lot of aurors that are going to be hanging around Hogwarts this year," Draco added, turning slightly pink. "I'd rather be one of them than a supporter of the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry spun around and faced Draco, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"If I find out you are lying about everything, I will make sure that this is the last time you ever set foot on this train, you hear me?" Harry spat, anger pouring across his face and coursing through his veins. Karista nodded her assent and followed Harry back into the compartment, where they immediately relayed everything to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What is the Order of Phoenix then?" Hermione asked, reaching for her Hogwarts, A History book that was laying open on a seat beside her. "I have never read or heard about it."  
  
"Well, from what Malfoy said, this orders of phoenix probably was the exact opposite of the Death Eaters," Karista mumbled, ticking the information from Draco off on her fingers. "It could be a hush-hush operation and only the most powerful Voldie opposition join it."  
  
"Makes sense," Ron said, staring out the window.   
  
"Have your parents ever mentioned anything about it Ron?" Harry asked, sitting down in the seat across from his best friend.  
  
"Well, I remember hearing about an organization or something banned by the ministry…other than that, I haven't a clue," he said, sitting back in his seat, deep in thought.   
  
"Looks like we are going to have to wait until we get to Hogwarts then," Hermione mumbled, resting her head on Ron's shoulder as he sat deep in thought.  
  
***  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Karista stepped off the train into a very cold breeze. Off in the distance they could make out the horse-less carriages coming down the lane and stop in front of them. Harry felt almost as though everything was out of place… like something was wrong. Immediately he realized what it was. For the first time in the nearly six years that Harry had attended Hogwarts, Hagrid wasn't taking the first years across the lake. Instead, it was a rather short woman with curly auburn hair and a very pleasant face. Her voice, however, was anything but the calm demeanor of which she looked.  
  
"First years this way!" she called, waving her wand above her head at the end of the platform. She caught sight of Harry and paused for a moment, staring at him intently before resuming her tirade.  
  
"That woman looks familiar," Harry said, attempting to take a step forward yet feeling someone catch the back of his robes.  
  
"Not right now, Harry…remember, we have to keep a promise," Karista said in his ear, glancing at the woman that Harry was staring at. She was now turning to step off the platform, following all the first years down the slope.  
  
"Who is she? You guys know her?" Harry asked once they were inside of the carriage  
  
"Never seen her before," Hermione said, looking out the window.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough, I think," Ron chided, wrapping his arms around Hermione in an attempt to keep warm.  
  
***  
"Now, as all of you know, I have taken the liberty to inform you of some recent events," Dumbledore chorused over the clinking of goblets and silverware. "My first announcement is that we have added two new teachers to our staff. Please welcome Professors Glideron and Romiliono. Professor Glideron will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts while Professor Romiliono will be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher."  
  
At this, a tall black-haired woman with a shapely figure and gray eyes stood up to a tumultuous applause while the same woman Harry had seen earlier, with auburn curls and a pleasant face with sharp blue eyes, stood up. They both smiled pleasantly and resumed their seating. Dumbledore then nodded his head towards them, and resumed his speech.  
  
"I would also like to welcome back Mr. Lupin as well as Mr. Black, who will be here all year around."  
  
Sirius and Remus waved from the table while Snape glared at them. Soon the applause died down again and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"There will be a bit more action this year at Hogwarts. Many of you will be seeing some different faces come and go, as well as many familiar ones from previous years, yet you shouldn't worry at all. These are merely people who are seeking help for the defense of Hogwarts as well as the fight against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore paused, the twinkle in his eyes growing slightly brighter. Harry could have sworn that Harry saw all eyes at the staff table flick towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Karista. "Now, I need to remind you that there will be no more midnight wanderings, no more going into the forbidden forest and I think that it is safe to say that you will not be going to Hogsmeade except for the supervised visits. I now encourage you all to get some rest. Good night."  
  
The last part of Dumbledore's speech seemed almost rushed as he and the staff exited the hall. Harry stood up with the rest of the Gryffindors and noticed something glinting on Karista's chest.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, even though he knew well what it was. She had been made a prefect.  
  
"What? Oh, this? Well I got it when I received my Hogwarts letter," Karista mumbled shyly, stepping away from the table.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Slipped my mind, I guess," she said, crossing the hall to the exit. "Are we going to speak to Dumbledore or not?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her out into the crowded entrance way until the met up with Draco a few feet away from the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Let's go," Ron said, looking suspiciously at Malfoy and muttering non-sense words to the statuette. Finally, after some gentle coersing, the gargoyle leapt away from its spot and admitted them into a spiraling staircase where they soon met with the solid oak doors of Dumbledore's office, where a conversation was already taking place within.  
  
"Something tells me this isn't a good time to do this," Karista said, backing away from the door, but it was to late. A loud, gruffy voice that oddly sounded familiar to Harry had already sensed their presence.  
  
"Dumbledore, I think we have some important visitors," the voice said, a dull clunk approaching the door.  
  
"Who is it, Alastor?" asked a voice that Harry recognized as well. The door opened before they could turn back.  
  
"Ah, this must be Harry Potter," Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody laughed pulling Harry in by the front of his robes. Karista, Ron, Hermione and Draco followed timidly. Dumbledore's office was nearly bursting to the brim with people, with Dumbledore himself sitting at his desk with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Ah, the four Gryffindors that I enjoy the company of most…that is, except for the Marauders," he chuckled, rising slowly from his seat. His eyes flickered on Draco for a second, as he smiled approvingly. Harry looked around the room and noticed that most everyone in there were witches and wizards that they all didn't recognize, that was with the exception of Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, the two teachers that were introduced and the Weasley children. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy stood by the fireplace, grinning stupidly at their brother, Ron.  
  
"Sir, I think we came at a very, very bad time," Karista squeaked, backing towards the door. "If you will please excuse us, I have to feed my hinkypunk."  
  
Dumbledore, as well as most of the room laughed at her while she slipped closer to the door.  
  
"No need, Miss Flannigan. It is actually by a pleasant miracle that you all showed up."  
  
"Sir, I am a bit confused right now," Ron moaned, still glaring at his brothers who were laughing stupidly at him. Draco and Hermione were standing silently in place.  
  
"No need to be. Harry, I am sure that you remember me?" an older witch said from Dumbledore's left. Harry immediately realized who it was.  
  
"Mrs. Figg?" he asked, unable to control the shock in his voice.   
  
"Yes Harry…crazy old Mrs. Figg from down the street with the cabbage-smelling house and the over-abundance of cats," she chuckled amidst looks from her co-horts.  
  
"Your protection, I'd suppose," Karista mumbled in Harry's ear. He didn't realize that she had returned to his side and therefore jumped.   
  
"Yes, well I think it is as good of a time as any to introduce them to our meeting," Dumbledore said merrily, standing from his seat. "Harry, Ron, Karista, Hermione, Draco…this is the Order of Phoenix." 


	8. The Order of Phoenix

JKR owns the people and places, Iown Karista, Julia, Amaia and the dream...  
  
Chapter 8: The Order of Phoenix  
  
Harry, too stunned to move or speak, stared blankly at Dumbledore. He could tell by the look on Dumbledore's face that Karista, Ron, Hermione and Draco were doing the same thing. Dumbledore let out a small laugh and sat back in his seat.  
  
"Now, you all know that the Dark Lord has his supporters, more commonly known as Death Eaters." Harry could sense Draco flinch as Dumbledore went on. "Well, I have my own supporters known as the Order of Phoenix. Underground and powerful are the best adjectives that I can use to describe it."  
  
Harry could see the nodding of heads as well as smiles out of the corner of his eye. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"And I would suppose now is a better time than any to ask this of you. Karista, Harry…the two of you would become our most powerful allies. Even more powerful than anyone in the Order."  
  
Karista dropped her gaze to the floor.  
  
"I know why that is," she muttered, twiddling her thumb.  
  
"Thank you for realizing that, Miss Flannigan," Dumbledore smiled, resting his hand against his cheek. "And I trust that you see my point of view on the subject."  
  
Harry turned his head to watch Karista as she furrowed her brow.  
  
"You want us to join you, right?" Karista asked. Harry knew that she caught everyone off guard except for Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, that would be part of it…yes," he said quietly.   
  
It seemed that Karista was about to turn and walk away from the room before Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"Karista, I find you to be more powerful than anyone in this room combined…that is, besides Harry. You must understand a few things, however."  
  
Karista looked up into Dumbledore's face, then backed away.  
  
"I need some time to think about this, headmaster. I think after last spring's activity, ye olde uncle Voldie wants my head still."  
  
Most everyone in the room let out a heavy snigger, yet Dumbledore's eyes showed a look of rare concern. Harry, if confused before, was now in desperate need of information.  
  
"Why?" was all he could manage.  
  
"Harry, your parents were aurors with the ministry and the Order. And I also seem to figure that there is something else both you and Karista should know about yourselves."  
  
Karista and Harry looked at each other, then at Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well then. This obviously can't wait. Fellow Order members, please brace yourselves for what you will hear. Karista, being as you are Voldemort's niece," Dumbledore stopped as the room filled with a gasp. "You will be in a sense honored to know that you are the Heir of Slytherin behind your Uncle. Harry, you are the Heir of Gryffindor."  
  
The silence and tension in the room at that point had become deafening.   
  
"I will also have you know that the two of you are the only way to actually get rid of Voldemort," Dumbledore said quietly, twirling his wand between his fingers.  
  
Karista nodded her head and turned on her heel towards the door.  
  
"I'll be up in the Gryffindor tower wallowing in my self pity for anyone who wishes to bug me," Karista said, pulling rather hard on the door and exiting in a flury of robes. The room stood stunned around the group in the center while Harry stepped forward to speak.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Us too," Ron and Hermione chorused at the same time, standing next to Harry. Draco fidgeted in his spot before stepping forward.   
  
"Count me in then," Draco said simply as the eyes wandered across the four.  
  
"Very well then. I will contact the four of you soon and have my own private chat with Karista in the meantime," Dumbledore said happily, standing from his seat again and coming around his desk. "For now, anything that you wanted to talk to me about will have to wait until the morning."  
  
The four nodded and turned to leave to room before Harry stopped.  
  
"My mother and father were aurors?" he asked curiously, turning fully to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Damn good ones, Harry," Sirius said from the corner with a mischievious smile. "Your mother was more of a medi-wizard, though."  
  
Harry smiled and left the room with Ron, Hermione and Draco.  
  
***  
Karista laid back on her bed after walking slowly up from Dumbledore's office. Of course I want to kill Voldie, she thought savagely as she wiggled her way underneath the covers of her bed. I'm just really tired right now.  
  
She closed her eyes and as soon drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
"My lord, we have reason to believe that Dumbledore has asked Potter and Flannigan to join the Order," Lucius Malfoy said, adjusting his mask so that Karista could clearly see his facial expression. Lucius almost looks scared, she thought to herself. It was another out of body experience, yet she now had her invisibility cloak with her. She had discovered how to do this after her third or fourth try.  
  
"I see Lucius. Someone is here though. I know who it is," Voldemort seethed, standing from his chair and looking at the spot where Karista stood. She shook her head and dropped the hood to the cloak.  
  
"I trust your first night at Hogwarts was enjoyable?" Voldemort asked quietly, retaking his seat across from Lucius Malfoy who was glaring daggers at her. She then noticed that two more people were in the room. One was Snape, yet the other one she didn't recognize.  
  
"Yes, actually it was quite…er…intriguing if I do say so myself," Karista muttered sarcastically, crossing the room to another seat that was open by the fire.  
  
"So I assume then, from what Lucius and Snape, who has yet to inform me of the meeting, that you are joining the Order?"   
  
"Actually, she didn't say anything, my lord," Snape said placidly, his eyes fixing themselves on Karista for a second.   
  
"True," Karista said quietly, looking down at her bare feet.  
  
"My lord, why don't you just do away with her now?" the second hooded figure mumbled from behind his hood.  
  
"You fool…she is in a dream state and therefore cannot be harmed. I could hex her all I like and she would just sit there and laugh at me, wouldn't you Karista?"  
  
"Yes, I would find it quite amusing," Karista chuckled, glancing at the fire which strangely wasn't giving off much heat.  
  
"Much like your mother, if I do say so myself," Voldemort chided, sipping a cup of tea. "So Lucius, Snape, and my…er…new accomplise, you can just put your wands down."  
  
Karista watched as the three death eaters relaxed immensly as she stood to go.  
  
"You aren't leaving yet," Voldemort chimed, halting her with his tone. "You are instead going to explain to me why you haven't joined the Order yet and also if you are going to take me up on my offer."  
  
Karista turned to see Snape's mouth wide, as well as the confused expression on the new recruits face.  
  
"I only have one answer for both of those statements, uncle Voldie…as one person dear to my heart once said, 'that is for me to know and you to find out'," Karista said in one breath. She finally made it to the door, yet turned around again to face Voldemort. "Try as you might, I think you will find it rather difficult to hide any of your plans from me because I am you. I know how your mind works, Uncle."  
  
With a final glare, the room slowly swirled from the cold, stoned room and back into the comfort of her four poster bed.   
  
She shifted her gaze slightly to realize that it was almost four in the morning. With a final yawn, she drifted back into sleep, unperturbed and slightly happy that her decision had been made.  
  
***  
"Headmaster, I think you might be interested in what Draco and I saw tonight," Snape cursed flinging his death eater's mask down on the desk amidst stares from the few aurors that remained in the morning.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, a solemn and tired look on his face.  
  
"Karista can speak to the Dark Lord…in her dreams," Draco answered sharply as soon as he entered the room. "They can have an actual conversation."  
  
Dumbledore's face creased with concern as he begged them on.  
  
"She was having what I would suppose was an out-of-body experience. She is the same person in real life, yet she can't be harmed," Snape explained rather crookedly. "She can bring objects with her and I am almost certain that she can perform magic, too."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and crossed the room to a bookshelf and studied the titles until he finally found the one he had been looking for.   
  
"This was a book I found not long ago about the subject. Sirius, I am sure that you would like to read this for me and figure out exactly what might be happening. This can be a very, very powerful trait that can help us," Dumbledore murmured, placing the book in Sirius' hands and turning back to the shelf. "I think that is all I have at the moment. As for Draco, I cannot thank you enough for what you did tonight with Severus."  
  
Draco nodded his head and left the room while Snape stood, his face tired and slightly plexed.  
  
"Any more word on the 'appearances'?" Snape asked, trying to point the question towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Not as of yet, Severus. I have Alastor and Mundungus on the issue at this moment."  
  
Snape nodded his head as he left the room through a hidden door in Dumbledore's office and headed down a corridor until he entered the teacher's common room. After climbing the last stairwell to his room and entering, he slowly thought through the nights events. Placing the mask on his dresser and slowly changing into his pajamas, he couldn't help but think exactly what Karista had been offered and he was thankful that he didn't tell Dumbledore.  
  
"If only I could have Vanessa back, that would make everything easier," he said half-heartidly, finally falling asleep. 


	9. Sirius and the hair dyeing experiments

(A/N: This chapter is pure comic relief as I was quite sad when I wrote this.)  
  
JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, some chick named Vanessa and the dream...  
  
Chapter 9: Sirius and the Hair Dyeing Experiments  
  
Sirius trudged up the last stairwell before the corridor, which held the Gryffindor common room. The purpose of his mission wasn't exactly clear, except to disturb his godson and that was easily done, as Harry was more than eager to spend time with Sirius. Once at the entrance to the Fat Lady, which he winked at and smiled cheekily, he waltzed into the common room and flopped onto one of the more comfortable chairs by the fire.   
  
He knew that Harry wasn't up yet as he had just come from the Great Hall which was gradually filling with students from the other houses. Suddenly the door to the boy's dormitories opened and Harry entered the common room, yawning slightly and heading towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry," Sirius whispered, his grin widening into a mischievous smile.   
  
"Mornin' Sirius. What's going on?" Harry muttered thickly, changing his course of motion.  
  
Sirius sat in thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Harry, we are going to have a bit of fun with Karista today," he said quietly, huddling with Harry.  
  
***  
  
Harry ran harder than he had ever run in his life. It was even more difficult to the fact that he was trying hard to control his laughter which was bouncing off the walls of the corridors in front of him. The Great Hall was in sight, and packed as well.  
  
"This will be interesting," Harry giggled merrily, running inside and plunking himself in front of Ron. Sirius, who was at the head table with Remus (who by the way was grinning wickedly at Harry), was trying to get Harry's attention.  
  
"You do it?" Sirius hollered, catching the attention of the staff, Gryffindors and a few Slytherins.  
  
"Yeah…she should realize it any se-," Harry stopped as he heard his name.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU EVIL SELF-ABSORBED PIG!" Karista screamed from the entrance hall. Harry, now rolling on the floor with laughter amid the stares from the tables, looked up to see Karista's grand entrance.  
  
Her hair, once a long dark blonde color, was now fire red and cropped an inch from her head. Her ears were now pointed much like an elf. Harry, Sirius and Remus, as well as the rest of the tables couldn't control their laughter as she paved her way towards Harry.  
  
He controlled himself enough to get up from the floor and run around to Ron's side of the table.  
  
"You think you can get away from me? Huh? Why else do you think that I play sports?" Karista bellowed, causing the Gryffindors to laugh harder. The staff, although seemingly quite controlled, were giggling into their hands and goblets. "Payback is a hard one, Harry!"  
  
She flopped into the chair across from Hermione who was also laughing and began ladling porridge into a bowl. The laughter quieted down along with Karista's temper and Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Sorry. It was all in good-return-to-school humor," Harry said matter-of-factly, his eyes wandering to Sirius who was no where in sight. Remus meanwhile was looking at the floor and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Your Godfather is having a good time I think," Karista grumbled, running her hands through her hair. "How did you do it?"  
  
"Well, Sirius was my helper and we…er…cast a few 'charms'. Sirius said they wear off in a few hours…or days," Harry mumbled, not meeting Karista's eyes.  
  
"DAYS? BOTH OF YOU ARE FRENCH TOAST, YOU HEAR?" Karista screamed, her face contorting into a mixture of anger and amusement.  
  
Harry shook his head and began to eat his toast once more. Sirius had regained his composure at the head of the table, yet when he looked at Harry, he began to laugh even harder while pointing his finger at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked Ron, who was now staring at him.  
  
"Nice hair there, Harry," Hermione giggled as Ron started laughing. Harry picked up a spoon on the table and looked at his reflection. His hair, once a jet-black mess was now bright orange and slicked back. He couldn't help but nearly scream in terror at himself.  
  
"That's the name of the game, Harry," Karista murmured into his ear as she started giggling. Harry faced her, a wide mischievous smile on his face as he and Karista pulled into another huddle.  
  
"I say we get Sirius back," Karista said triumphantly as she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
Karista sat in thought as the Hall flared with laughter, which as soon as it had come, disappeared.  
  
"Devil horns…bright pink devil horns," she said thoughtfully. "I think the charm is something like diabolus horrificus."  
  
Harry and Karista resurfaced above the table amidst reproving stares. Ron and Hermione glanced at them curiously while Harry drew his wand.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, watching as Karista pulled out a stick from her robes (A/N: Dumbledore had asked her to pick a stick off the ground to use in place of a wand so that her 'secret' would be kept)  
  
"Ready," Karista answered back heartily, waving her stick in the air and muttering the enchantment. Harry followed suit and they watched as large, pink colored devil horns sprouted on Sirius' head. Remus, who had been talking animatedly to Sirius about something, stopped mid sentence and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Karista and Harry rose from the table and jogged merrily out of the hall before Sirius could retaliate. 


	10. The appearance of a lifetime

(A/N: As mentioned a few chapters ago in the Author's note, I owe the plot line/idea to Prongs here on ff.nt. Check out his/her story 'A New Beggining' in my fav. stories place.)  
  
JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, some chick named Vanessa and the dream...  
Chapter 10: The appearance of a lifetime  
  
Amaia sat crossly next to the fire, as it was the first day of lessons and this day had been a hard one. The fire glowed mercilessly in front of her, causing her to sit up and rub her hands over the flames. How relaxing, Amaia thought as she pulled away from the fire and began to doze off. But the loudspeaker in the staff room abruptly halted her slumber.  
  
"All staff report to my office immediately!" Dumbledore's voice called. It sounded half excited half exasperated.  
  
Amaia jumped out of her chair and sprinted down the hall and to the stairs into the entrance hall. Once passed the stone gargoyle and into Dumbledore's crowded office, she stopped. Sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk was none other that Cedric Diggory. He was visibly shaking with quite a few good many cuts on him, yet looked as if he was smiling.  
  
"Now that everyone is here," Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody announced in his gravely tone. "We need to perform a search, of the grounds. Cedric here was followed into Hogwarts and the perpetrator might still be around. Sirius, Remus, Julia and Amaia, you know what training did. The rest of you teachers go in pairs and search the inner school. Get to it…now!"  
  
Amaia took out her wand and waltzed out of the room.   
  
"Finally something interesting to do," Amaia chirped as she made her way into the entrance hall. Julia, Sirius and Remus followed with the same eager expressions on their faces.  
  
"Alright…Remus, take the North end. I'll do the Quidditch pitch. Amaia and Julia take the forest. Now let's get out of here," Sirius said, grinning mischievously.  
***  
  
"I've been wondering something since last night," Harry said out loud to Ron, Karista and Hermione. They all looked up with puzzled expressions on their faces. "If I am the heir to Gryffindor, what are my special powers?"  
  
Karista and Ron were almost ready to laugh at his statement while Hermione sat deep in thought with Harry for a minute.  
  
"Think Harry. Remember last year when we read in the Hogwarts, a History about the…" she stopped. She knew very well why Harry didn't have his 'special powers', but in saying so, she was admitting that his parents were possibly alive, which might not have been true. "Oh, never mind. Wrong subject."  
  
Harry regarded her sorely for a moment, then turned his attention back to Hermione, who snapped her fingers.  
  
"Maybe you only acquire them at a certain age or something," she murmured. "Ask Dumbledore."  
  
Harry shook his head roughly and went back to his star chart.  
  
Karista, who had been sitting by the fire with her Potions homework, now considered the facts for a moment. If the Heir of Gryffindor was anything like that of the Heir of Slytherin or the Sorceress of Fire myth, then it would have to mean…  
  
"Oh my God! I have to go see Dumbledore!" Karista shrieked, scaring half of the common room. She jumped up from the floor and streaked to the portrait hole. She didn't stop running until she got to the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and even at that she continued up the stairs to his door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have an interesting…" Karista stopped short. It was obviously a bad time as Dumbledore and a kid obviously older than her were sitting at his desk. "I am really, really sorry."  
  
"It is no matter Miss Flannigan, after all, you are the one who saved this boy's life," Dumbledore smiled, his voice taking on a tone of amusement.  
  
"I am afraid I have no idea what you mean, professor," Karista said slowly, until she realized exactly what he meant. "Oh…Oh my…I didn't realize…"  
  
The boy looked at her curiously until Dumbledore raised his head again.  
  
"Cedric, meet Karista Flannigan. She is the one who had brought you here today."  
  
It took a moment for the scene to register. The shabby robes and sad eyes. He had many cuts and bruises, yet was still grinning at Karista.  
  
"I think I am going to faint," Karista murmured before falling sharply to the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Little early to be coming here, isn't it?" Voldemort said shortly as he saw his niece approach him.  
  
"Oh, I just came to ask you if the Potters have come back. Have they?"  
  
Voldemort seemed to freeze at mentioning of the Potters, yet it was for only a fraction of a second.  
  
"Not a clue. But you must tell me how you got to be here," He asked, a tinge of amusement on his face as he looked Karista over. It was only then that she realized that she had hit her head on something before reaching the floor. She then proceeded to tell him about entering Dumbledore's office and fainting yet she refrained from and word about Cedric.  
  
"Karista, I must say that I am impressed with your social skills," Voldemort cackled, sending shivers down her spine. She raised her head slowly, the room spinning into better focus. "Very touching to faint at the sight of someone."  
  
Karista sneered at Voldemort before sitting up on a couch by the fire.  
  
"Very curious Karista…very, very curious. Now tell me, who else have they found?"  
  
Karista glanced up at him and noticed he had no trace of sarcasm, let alone anger. He was scared and therefore she had him in her hands.  
  
"I haven't a clue, Voldie," she sniggered, trying to regain her composure gracefully. "Why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
Voldie was about to answer; yet before he could Karista let out a sharp yell. The room swirled viciously before her and she awoke to find herself back in Dumbledore's office. The boy Cedric and Dumbledore, as well as Snape and McGonagall were looking at her with looks of suspicion on their faces.  
  
"Karista, can you see me clearly?" Snape asked, his face contorted in one of fear.   
  
"Almost," Karista mumbled before sitting up. She felt her forehead and the large lump gracing it.   
  
"Tell me, did you see the Dark Lord?" Snape pressed on.  
  
Karista froze, staring straight into him before she remembered that he had seen her in her last dream visit.  
  
"Yes I had a rather striking conversation with him. He asked a question of me and I replied with a snide and sarcastic remark and he got angry…the usual," Karista said, giving her most amused smile a try.  
  
"Rather interesting trait, Karista," Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes searching her.  
  
She shook her head and began to rise from the couch.  
  
"What I came to tell you earlier is that I believe Harry's parents might be alive. Voldie seemed a bit more fretful than usual. Besides that, Harry doesn't have any of his trademark powers," Karista said smoothly. "And by the way, Cedric, I am glad that I have allowed this miracle to take place."  
  
Cedric smiled at her before she turned and left the room.  
  
***  
"Sirius, Remus, we have a slight situation for the two of you," Dumbledore said solemnly. "It is a matter of importance and could mean life or death. Are you willing?"  
  
Sirius and Remus sat motionless in their chairs. Amaia flinched at the last words of Dumbledore's sentence, yet said nothing.  
  
"What will we be doing?" Sirius asked quietly, a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
"You both will go back to Remus' home and wait," Dumbledore said, pulling out a map of the vicinity around Remus' home for them to see.  
  
"Wait for what? Who?" Remus asked quizzically, taking the map from Dumbledore.  
  
"That is what you will have to find out when you get there," Dumbledore said. "Please go now and I will call you back if there is anything else."  
  
Sirius and Remus, although quite subdued and confused, left for the teacher's dorms. Soon Amaia and Julia followed them leaving Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore alone.  
  
"Let's hope Flannigan is right," McGongall said, her eyes alight with hope.  
  
***  
  
That next Sunday…  
  
"Listen Gryffindors! I have an announcement," Harry called over the heads of the common room. It was packed full of students, which was good. "Quidditch tryouts start this afternoon. We'll be needing three chasers and a beater. Please talk to Ron Weasley, Karista Flannigan or myself about the tryouts. That will be all."  
  
The room looked back at Harry as excited whispers broke out all around them. Harry stepped down from the chair and posted the announcement on the bulletin board.  
  
"Karista, are you sure that you want to change your position?" Hermione asked, a look of shock on her face. "Beaters need to be…well, tough."  
  
Karista couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's expression yet she continued on with her work.   
  
"Hermione, if there is anyone who can handle the position, its her. After all, she was one of the best softball players around New York," Harry said heartily, his voice overflowing with pride. "I can't wait until we get this started."  
  
Karista managed a weak smile and continued on with Transfiguration. She knew that it had been almost two years since swinging her bat, yet she still had an incredible swing. The bell rang for lunch and soon the four left the common room in a daze for what the tryouts would bring.  
  
  
"Alright…Dean, you want to be a beater while Seamus, you want to be a chaser?" Karista said happily as she made her way across the field, the two boys following her. "Michelle Winters and some Alex Martin, both 5th years, want to be a chaser or beaters. It will be interesting to see what happens."  
  
Finally upon the Quidditch pitch, Harry looked at the lineup of people trying out. Ron and Karista muttered the occasional words of praise towards the people until finally letting them up into the air.  
  
"Chasers go with Ron, Beaters go with Karista," Harry said quietly, tapping his finger against his chin. "See where it goes from there."  
  
Karista rose up in the air with Dean and two 3rd years while Ron took Seamus and the 5th years. The separate practices at different ends of the field were keeping Harry unnerved, even if his Firebolt was more than fast enough to take on the task. Harry never realized just how good Karista was a beating, even if she was a bit rusty at hitting. Finally the players touched down and Harry recited the names of the team members.   
  
"Dean, our new beater," Harry said while shaking Dean's hand. "Seamus, Michelle and Alex our new chasers."  
  
Michelle and Alex looked happier than humanly possible and joined Ron, Karista, Dean and Seamus behind Harry.   
  
"You all will be our reserve players. Thank you for trying out," Harry said somberly, shaking each of the five people's hands in turn. He finally turned around to his newly assembled team.  
  
"Our first match is in about a month and a half, so we had best get cracking!" Harry announced to the cheers of his teammates. The each took off into the air, grinning stupidly at each other. 


	11. Prongs

(A/N: Once again, this is where Prong's idea really comes into play. It is somewhat like his/her story, I confess.)  
  
JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, some chick named Vanessa and the dream...  
Chapter 11: Prongs  
  
Thursday before the Quidditch match…  
  
"I think its terrible that we had to leave Hogwarts," Sirius moaned, taking another sip of his tea and reading the daily prophet in front of him. "It seems as though Dumbledore is up to something."  
  
"Well…granted whatever it is, it should be interesting," Lupin reassured Sirius, taking another bite of his toast and setting it down on the table. The storm that had begun during the night had become noisey and windy, not to mention the amount of rain hitting the roof with brute force. Lupin shook his head as he looked out the window. "I am surprised we are still sitting in here."  
  
"Seriously, we might be blown away any-," Sirius stopped. There was a small knock against the door. "Did you hear it?"  
  
"Probably a basket or something outside," Lupin shrugged.   
  
The tap continued again with more force.  
  
"I think someone is outside," Sirius whispered, standing up slowly. "Check it out, will you Moony?"  
  
"Padfoot, I swear, you are a little kid," Lupin laughed standing from the table and crossing the room towards the door. He unclicked the lock and turned the doorknob.  
  
"Oh…no…this…no…," Lupin shrieked, turning a ghastly pale and backing away from the frame.  
  
"Nice try old Moony, you can sit down now," Sirius chuckled, resuming the cross word.  
  
"No! No…padfoot, come help me," Lupin said, the color still draining from his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, allright, I'll play along. OH GOD!" Sirius screamed, finally seeing what Lupin had found. Laying on the front porch was a body, badly bruised and rather scruffy looking.  
  
"The poor guy," Lupin said, taking an arm and helping Sirius drag the man inside. "Let's put him on a bed in here."  
  
They dragged the man, face down into lupin's study and laid him on the bed.  
  
"Turn him over and I'll clean him up," Sirius said leaving the room for some bandages. Lupin carefully took the man's shoulder and turned him over.   
  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Lupin bellowed, nearly fainting to the floor. Sirius came sprinting back into the room, his arms laden with bandages.  
  
"what's-," Sirius began, yet fainted to the floor at the sight of James Potter.  
  
***  
Clicking. Why am I hearing clicking? James Potter said to himself. He had no recollection of where he was or what he was doing, but all he knew was that he had to find Sirius and Remus. James slowly opened his eyes and nearly cried with delight.  
  
"Padfoot," James gasped. His throat was closed and he had trouble breathing.  
  
The dark gangly figure's face burst into a broad grin while to James' left another figure with greyish-brown hair chuckled.  
  
"Moony," James said happily as the room spun into focus. "I've been looking all over for you two."  
  
Sirius took James' hand and patted his arm. "We though we lost you, prongs."  
  
James managed a small laugh because his head still hurt from the death eater he ran into, without a wand.  
  
"Where am I?" James said, struggling to sit up.   
  
"My shack," Lupin said, taking more water into a sponge and cleaning James' face.   
  
"Where did you come from, James?" Sirius asked, cleaning a wound above James' eye.  
  
"Well…let's see here. I know for one thing I landed in muggle London. I had no wand, and I had no clue where or what I was doing there. So…I apparated to here," James said to a nodding Lupin and Sirius. "Then, a death eater found me. I don't know how I got away, but I did and I found your house. The rest you all know, not me."  
  
Sirius smirked while Lupin shook his head.   
  
"Where…where's Lily?" James asked, a stoney look coming over his face. Lupin and Sirius immedeatly became quiet and looked down in their laps. "She's…she's…"  
  
"No! No, we actually don't know where she is if what happened to you has happened to her," Sirius said quickly, pushing his hand against James' chest to prevent him from sitting up.  
  
"Well…what about Harry?" James said quietly, looking at his friends' faces for support. Lupin and Sirius' faces lit up, and Sirius nearly burst with information.  
  
"He's been alive for the past 15 years…Voldie couldn't kill him," Lupin said happily. "He…however…went to live with Vernon and Petunia."  
  
James' face looked murderous. "Why didn't he go and live with Sirius? His own Godfather?"  
  
"Well, he could have lived with me in Azkaban, I suppose," Sirius said thoughtfully amidst a gasp from James.  
  
"You didn't! Why?" James sputtered, not being able to control himself. Sirius and Lupin went on to tell James how Dumbledore had testified that Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper and how Peter had given away their whereabouts. Then Voldie tried to kill Harry and was unsucessful. Then Sirius caught up with Peter and Peter killed 13 people and blamed it on Sirius.  
  
"NO! I refuse to think…" James yelled, banging his fist on the bed.  
  
"It's all right. Justice has been served, I'm free now," Sirius said quietly, trying to calm James down. "Peter was administered the dementor's kiss last year."  
  
James nodded his head and went back to smiling. "Tell me about Harry."  
  
Sirius and Lupin told how Harry had been in Gryffindor, how he had his mother's eyes and looked exactly like James. "He is even a bit of a prankster, yet not as bad as we were."  
  
"He's got a patronous that strangely looks like you when you transformed into prongs," Lupin said proudly, clasping James' shoulder.  
  
"Even plays quidditch. Better flyer than you were," Sirius laughed, dodging a punch from James.  
  
"Speaking of quidditch, we must head back to see the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Harry is the seeker and captain," Lupin said, rising from the bed. "For now, I'll write to Dumbledore."  
  
As Lupin left the room, silent tears began to fall down James' face.  
  
"I can't believe I wasn't there to watch him grow up," James murmured, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "I wanted to be there so bad."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around James in a large hug. "We'll make it right, James. Don't Worry."  
  
***  
  
Friday before the quidditch match…  
  
"All right, Harry sent us his invisibility cloak…thank god he doesn't ask a lot of questions," Sirius said giddily, throwing the cloak over James. "And the dear boy sent us the Marauders Map."  
  
James took the map from Sirius' hands and examined it closely. He then took the wand that Sirius had returned to him and tapped it. "I, James Potter, supreme prankster of Hogwarts, command the to speak to me."  
  
Veins of black ink began to form across the paper as soon as James touched it. His face lit up as he carefully read the words and laughed.  
  
King Prongs, ruler of Pranksters, commends you for your excellence  
  
Prince Padfoot, second priest of Pranksters, awards you for your nobleness with a bag of dungbombs  
  
Knight Moony demands to know where the hell you've been  
  
Wormtail has no comment  
  
Sirius laughed at the last statement and took the map back from James, who was now exploring the outside world from his cloak.  
  
"How did he get it?" came James' voice from the farside of the driveway into Lupin's house. "How did he get my cloak?"  
  
"Dumbledore," Sirius said, packing the last bag into the trunk of the ministry car. "We're off you two, if you don't mind."  
  
Lupin and James climbed into the car and they took off.   
  
"Adios, house," Sirius laughed, taking flight up into the sky.  
  
***  
  
That evening…  
  
"Hermione, Ron, I believe you both should come with me, whether not you are looking for Harry doesn't matter," McGonagall said sternly, leading Ron and Hermione into the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. After entering and sitting, the silence seemed to pierce the office, which held lupin, Sirius, James who was still under the invisibility cloak, Snape and Karista.  
  
"What is this about, professor?" Karista asked, looking very tired.  
  
Dumbledore's smile grew larger and he started humming. Then, finally he stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am a bit…happy at the moment," Dumbledore said, glancing over at the spot he suspected James to be standing. "Very well then. Ron, Hermione, you remember hearing about Bertha Jorkins and a groundskeeper for the Riddle home coming back to life? Reappearing out of nowhere?"  
  
Hermione and Ron shook their heads while Karista gasped.  
  
"Professor, is it…has he…" Karista stuttered, her smile taking up her whole face.  
  
"Yes…I believe then that we should provide some…evidence," Dumbledore chuckled standing from his seat. "James, if you would please take off that admirable cloak and meet Harry's friends."  
  
A slivery cloak dropped to the floor amidst gasps from Karista, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall. Snape simply stared maliciously at the double of Harry standing before him.  
  
"Wow…you look…you look just like him," Ron murmured, an awed look on his face. "Remarkable."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," James said happily, extending his hand to Hermione, Ron and Karista who in turn shook it.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are his best friends," Sirius began, yet he stopped at the mention of Karista, where he started blushing furiously.  
  
"And what about Karista?" James asked, causing Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius to break into giggles.  
  
"Um…I'm…his…girlfriend," Karista said quietly, her smile growing wider than it was already.   
  
James stood placid. "Girlfriend? Harry has a girlfriend, and you two numb skulls didn't tell me?"  
  
Lupin and Sirius looked almost as they were about to be mauled.  
  
"Thought it better you found out yourself," Sirius mumbled, sitting back down in his chair.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, though. We must find a way to break this to Harry without making it as though it is a joke," Dumbledore said, an amused expression on his face at the looks James was giving Sirius and Lupin.  
  
"I know…after the Quidditch match…Slythering versus Gryffindor. He should already be in good spirits by that time," Karista said happily amidst a glare from Snape.  
  
"Yeah, any sooner than that and he'll be toast," Ron assented, still staring bewildedly at James. "Best after the game."  
  
"For now, James can stay with me," Sirius added. "With the cloak, of course."  
  
Everyone nodded their assent as Karista stood to leave.   
  
"Not a word," she said sliently, a mischievious grin on her face. She then exited with Ron and Hermione who were beyond words themselves. 


	12. Surprise!

(A/N: UH oh, more like Prong's story...)  
  
JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, some chick named Vanessa and the dream...  
  
Chapter 12: Surprise!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning in gloomy spirits. Sure, he had every confidence needed to beat Slytherin today, yet that wasn't what was worrying him. If anything, it was the fact of his powers not working. If he was the heir of Gryffindor, what was so special about him? Why couldn't he do anything exceptionally well besides fly? Not to mention Sirius and Remus, who had promised to be at Harry's game, were no where to be seen and on top of it all he had a ton of homework to do. He showered and dressed, numbly picking up his Firebolt, and left leaving an empty common room behind him.  
  
It seemed to take longer for him to walk along the halls of the school and when he did enter the Great Hall, he could feel the Slytherins boring into him. They wanted it bad, he could feel it. Yet to his surprise, the Gryffindors seemed rather…glum. He couldn't finger why other than the fact that the Slytherins had a new player and were told he was very good. Yet the major difference was in the Professor's table. Dumbledore and McGonagall were beaming while Snape looked as if he was going to skin the first person alive that approached him. Not only that…  
  
"Sirius! Remus! You came back!" he called to his godfather and friend. They were happier than he had ever seen them; Sirius looked as he did in the picture when his parents got married.   
  
"Of course! Wouldn't miss this game for the world," Sirius said, sneering mercilessly at Snape who was returning the gesture. "Know you are going to win, why miss it?"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly at them and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Karista, Hermione and Ron looked undoubtedly tired. Their plates were empty and Karista was practically falling asleep in front of him.  
  
"Karista, wake up. You have to eat something," Harry said cautiously, trying to lift her head up from the table. She caught his eye and sat bolt upright, grinning uncontrollably.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she said, her eyes twinkling much like Dumbledore's.  
  
"Why is everyone so…sleepy?" Harry asked, dumping a spoonful of eggs on his plate and digging in.  
  
"Oh, you know, making arrangements for the after party," Ron said through yawns.  
  
"Come to think of it, I think we all need a bit of an awakening," Karista said happily as she began banging a light rhythm onto the table. (A/N: you all know the song 'we will rock you' by queen? Imagine that rhythm.) Ron and Hermione gradually began to pick up the rhythm while Harry, very reluctantly, joined in. Soon, the other Gryffindors had started it, making it loud enough for it to be heard throughout the Great Hall. Karista then cleared her throat and began to chant.  
  
Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'  
  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you  
  
Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
  
We will we will rock you  
Sing it  
We will we will rock you  
  
Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make  
You some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody betta put you back into your place  
  
Sing it  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you  
  
Karista ended the song with a big cheer, which sounded all down the Gryffindor table. Harry stood up from his seat, a devilish gleam in his eyes as he picked up his Firebolt.  
  
"Gryffindor team, let's go!" he called amidst applause from the rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The staff looked as shocked as the Slytherins, yet kept their ground as Remus and Sirius jumped up and began catcalling.  
  
***  
"Talk about team spirit," Dean said triumphantly in the locker room. "I don't think I have ever seen or heard of anything like that happening, including with Gryffindors."  
  
Karista blushed furiously, yet kept polishing her new beater's bat, which was already glinting shamelessly in her hand.  
  
"Just an old chant we used to do," she said helplessly as the sound of cheers could be heard from outside. Harry stood up from the bench and looked his team over.  
  
"You know what you all have to do. And we'll do it. Let's kick some Slytherin arse!" Harry yelled amidst the cheers from his teammates. "Let's go!"  
  
The team jumped up and ran to the door. (This was a part of Harry's plan, exit as one) Yet Karista held him back.  
  
"Harry, win this one. If not for you, for me," Karista said quietly, a look of hope in her eyes.  
  
"You know I will, love," Harry cooed, pulling her into a tight hug. "You just take out all the Slytherins you can with that bat."  
  
"I will," Karista laughed, kissing Harry on the cheek. She knew who was going to be out there today, and knew he wouldn't want to miss this for the world.  
  
"They must be stalling," Hermione called to Sirius and Remus as the roar was deafening from all the Gryffindor side. "Er…um…James might want to site in between you two, you know?"   
  
Sure enough, James sat in between Sirius and Remus, grinning happily at being back in the stands.  
  
"Where are they?" James whispered to Sirius, trying to search the stands for the Gryffindor team. Suddenly, the microphone crackled and Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the crowd.  
  
"Lee Jordan here, honorary commentator for the game and ex-Gryffindor. Welcome to one of the most anticipated matches of the season! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"  
  
The Gryffindor side's cheer rose beyond comprehension as Lee tried to quiet the crowd.  
  
"Now, the Slytherins!" Lee said, trying hard to yell out the names of the Slytherins but to no avail. The boos and hisses from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws silenced him.  
  
"And now, the Gryffindors!" Lee called and the same drum rhythm began again as Fred and George Weasley sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys," Hermione mouthed while desperately trying to contain the rhythm. All at once the door to the Gryffindor changing room opened and seven blurs flew out into the field.  
  
"I give you Harry Potter, seeker and co-captain! Ron Weasley, keeper and co-captain! Karista Flannigan, Beater! Dean Thomas, Beater! Michelle Winters, Seamus Finnigan and Alex Martin, Chasers!"  
  
James watched as Harry and Ron led the team in a fly-by of the field. He could vaguely make out Karista behind them and the rest of the team, grinning nervously. Finally the Gryffindors landed and Madame Hooch released the balls. A few seconds later, she blew her whistle and the teams kicked off again.  
  
Karista immediately searched out the bludger and after slapping Dean with a high-five, pelted it straight at one of the Slytherin chasers, who luckily dodged it. She decided to single out a bludger and use it to her advantage.  
  
"Come to mama," she muttered under her breath as she closed in on it and smacked it as hard as she could at the chaser. To her surprise, she hit him dead on. His arm hung limply at his side as he dropped the quaffle and Michelle picked it up. "GO MICHELLE!"  
  
Michelle glanced at her briefly before following Seamus and Alex up the field. She then resorted to following them up the field as Ron sat bored on his broom. She noticed the black ball before it managed to hit Harry, and just got there before it made contact. She looked helplessly at Harry who breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head as she roared up the field. The wind whipped across her face, and she could barely make out Lee's commentary.  
  
"…and wild Karista Flannigan, almost as good as Fred and George Weasley, belts up the field. She's been taking a beating to the Slytherins…probably deserve it…"  
  
She laughed at his comment when she noticed a stray bludger heading towards the stands. She lay flat on her broom and it sped forward towards the teacher/commentary box.  
  
"Yeeehaaaaaah," She yelled as she met with the bludger and sent it spiraling off towards Malfoy, where it crashed into his leg.  
  
"A time out called by Malfoy of Slytherin. Looks like in he's in pain…selfish bloke," Lee muttered as McGonagall began to tell him off.  
  
Karista flew over to Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Fred and George and grinned cheekily at them.  
  
"How am I doing, Fred, George?" she asked, her voice full of humor.  
  
"Couldn't be better," Fred acknowledged while George broke out laughing.  
  
"We couldn't even hit Malfoy…of course, poor bloke isn't even paying attention."  
  
"Want to see Harry?" Karista asked Sirius, although she knew perfectly well who was sitting between them.  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered cautiously, closing his hand tightly around something.  
  
"Hold up a sec," Karista said back, turning around and making her way back to the center of the pitch. "Harry, Remus and Sirius want to see you a sec."  
  
"Okay," Harry laughed, jumping onto his broom and flying towards the stands amidst cheers from fellow Gryffindors. "What's up?"  
  
James took a good look at his son and nearly screamed. Harry does look like me, he thought, trying desperately not to lunge himself at Harry and hold him. Lily's eyes and he definitely can fly better than I can.  
  
"Oh, just making sure you weren't going to try and spear Malfoy with your broom," Sirius moaned, managing not to laugh.  
  
James noticed the girls below Harry were admiring him. Ladies man, eh Harry? You do take after me.  
  
"Alright. We have to go now because Slytherin is waiting for their arses to be canned," Harry laughed delightedly, nudging Karista's arm and turning around.  
  
"Later," she said sweetly, flying back into the game. James sat motionless and speechless. Harry is just like me, except for the eyes, he thought feeling tears begin to form.  
  
The whistle blew again and the teams were flying dizzily amongst one another. Harry circled the game, watching as Karista nearly killed the Slytherin Beater with a hard crack of her bat.  
  
"You are good," he said to himself before he noticed a tiny glimmer of gold near the ground. He looked closer and realized Malfoy wasn't paying attention to Harry. He slowly pointed his broom downwards and laid himself flat on the broom handle. He could feel the silence come over the game as went straight towards the ground. Malfoy was following, yet it was apparent that he had given up. Harry was almost there when he heard it. A bludger was coming straight for him.  
  
***  
Karista saw it coming. A bludger was coming from the beater that she had injured earlier. It was going to connect with Harry, and she couldn't let that happen. She dove into a deep dive like Harry and nearly crashed into him. Yet she was too slow to get out the bat. The bludger collided with her, throwing her off her broom. The cheers from the stands signaled Harry had caught the snitch, yet the bludger had hit her square in the shoulder. She could hear the gasp from the people around her as the wind whipped at her from both sides.   
  
Harry sped up. He knew he could reach her. She was only a foot away from him when he caught hold of her waist and jerked her back onto his broom.  
  
"You okay there?" he asked her. The concern was flowing from him like a river.  
  
"Dandy, and the snitch?" she asked dazedly.  
  
"Safe in my hand," he replied, the laughter returning to him. The Gryffindors ran to meet them, Ron carrying Karista's broom towards her. They were all screaming and laughing.  
  
"Excellent catch, if I do say so myself," Harry whispered in her ear causing her to giggle mercilessly. The dismounted the broom amongst hugs and praise.  
  
***  
They had finally managed to worm their way out of the crowd of people and walked over to where Sirius, Remus and Hermione were standing.   
  
"Well Harry…two spectacular catches in one day. I must say, very impressive," Remus laughed, gripping Harry in a hug.  
  
"Excellent," Sirius gasped, pretending to blot his eyes. "Brilliant. Not even your father could pull that off."  
  
Sirius suddenly let out a yelp of pain as James' foot connected with the back of his leg.  
  
"Sirius, you okay?" Harry asked, his face scrunching up in pain.  
  
"Yep. Fine. Never been better," Sirius recovered. "I say, let's get to that party that you all were too busy planning last night."  
  
***  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Flannigan, Dumbledore's office now," McGonagall said sharply as soon as they got inside the school. Harry look confusingly at his three friends, yet their looks couldn't give anything away. Sirius and Remus (As well as James) followed them into the stone gargoyle and up the stairs where Dumbledore was waiting patiently.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Wonderful game today," Dumbledore said happily as he motioned for Harry to sit. "Yet another matter has come into greater importance right about now."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. It obviously meant that Voldemort was here, or did it?  
  
"I'm confused sir," Harry managed to squeak out through his thoughts.  
  
"Let me explain then. Harry, you remember hearing that Bertha Jorkins was found by Remus and Sirius? And the old man from the Riddle house? Well…"  
  
"I know that my parents will probably not come back, alright? I don't need anyone else laying that on me," Harry snapped, standing up from his seat and approaching the door.  
  
"Harry, on the contrary. James, if you please," Dumbledore motioned for James to drop the cloak while Harry stood frozen at the door. James? Who's James?  
  
Harry could hear the swish as the invisibility cloak fell to the floor yet he couldn't turn around. When he finally managed too, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Hi Harry," James croaked, tears threatening to pour over. Harry stood, his face blank until he fainted to the floor with a thud. 


	13. It was only a dream...right?

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, some chick named Vanessa and the dream...  
  
Chapter 13: It was only a dream…right?  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Karista, I think you should all return to your common room," Dumbledore said.  
  
It's all a dream, right? Harry thought to himself. I know it is because there is no way of bringing back the dead, right?  
  
Eventually his head returned to normal as he heard the shuffling of footsteps.  
  
"Harry…Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked, sounding simply delighted.  
  
"Sirius, I had the strangest dream ever," Harry griped. It was only a dream.  
  
"Tell us," Remus answered, giggling merrily.  
  
"I had a dream…no matter how impossible it may seem…that my father came back," Harry now opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was upset that it wasn't real.  
  
"Who said it was a dream?" Sirius chortled pulling someone into focus. James. Harry stared at his reflection. Although he was older and a bit more tired looking, there was no mistaking that this was James Potter. The James Potter. His father.  
  
"Dad," Harry gasped as he pulled his father towards him. He could feel James' irregular heart beat through his quidditch robes. "This is only a dream, right?"  
  
"No," James answered back. His father sounded just like him, although a bit deeper. Harry could feel the tears slowly rolling down his cheek as his father tightened hold around him.  
  
"I…I thought y-you were…" Harry sobbed as he pulled away from his father.  
  
"I'm not. I can assure you that much," James choked as he wiped his eyes.  
  
"He is here, Harry. We are all seeing him now," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"How?"  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore shifted uneasily yet kept looks of joy on their faces.   
  
"Think of it as a miracle, Harry," Sirius whispered. Harry knew he was probably not going to get any answers from anyone at the moment, but he didn't want any. He looked once again at his father and felt himself blush slightly.  
  
"I think that the Gryffindor common room awaits your entry, Harry. After all, once again you are the hero of Quidditch," Sirius cooed, standing from the floor. He extended his hand and pulled up James and reached down again to pull up Harry.  
  
"Where's Karista, Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. He was almost positive that they were here when he had entered.  
  
"Oh…I sent them up to their party," Dumbledore answered, crossing the room towards the door.  
  
"Okay," Harry squeaked. The party made their way out into the entrance hall, Harry and James bringing up the rear.  
  
***  
Karista sat up in the dormitory that night reflecting over the day's events. Remembering how Harry had fainted when he saw his father, how he looked when he came into the common room and the party that had ensued. She was happy. At least happier than she had ever been. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost one in the morning.  
  
"Typical," she sighed, rolling over onto her stomach and punching her pillow out of frustration. She was scared to fall asleep and had been since the bloodstone potion of her fifth year. "If only the nightmares would stop."  
  
She didn't notice the creaking of the dormitory door and the soft padding of feet across the floor like she usually did (Ron's usual 'sleep walking').   
  
"Karista," Harry whispered, causing her to jump a foot off her bed.  
  
"Jesus Harry! You scared the life out of me!"   
  
She could see Harry blush as he crawled onto her bed.  
  
"Too much excitement tonight," Harry grinned through the moonlight glinting from the sky in the poster above her head. "Way too much."  
  
Karista patted his head and rested her own down on the pillow.   
  
"Words cannot express how happy I am for you right now, Harry," Karista cooed as she gently brushed the hair off of Harry's forehead to reveal his lightning-bolt scar.  
  
"The real reason I cannot sleep is because I am afraid that when I wake up, I will never see him again," Harry said softly, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Harry, I can assure you that nothing will happen to him. At least, as long as I'm around."  
  
Harry smiled at Karista as he kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
That's the way to please your girlfriend, Harry Potter, Karista thought to herself as her eyelids became heavier than usual. Finally, she drifted off into a deep sleep, Harry by her side. 


	14. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, some chick named Vanessa and the dream...  
  
Chapter 14: Moony, Padfoot and Prongs  
  
"Alright James, it is flippin Halloween. We need something cool to do in front of said school, otherwise known as Hogwarts," Sirius hollered through the teacher's dorm. Apparently, James, the late sleeper he was, was refusing to join Sirius and Remus until he broke the world record on snoring.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," James muttered thickly as he sat up and scratched his chest.  
  
"You look simply gorgeous, Jamie," Sirius said in a feminine voice. "Now, we have to reflect on a few things, dearie."  
  
"Like what, Siri?" James groaned as he flopped back on his bed.  
  
"Things like why Hogwarts is so quiet, why no dungbombs have gone off and why your son should see you in action…as soon as possible," Remus answered as he dumped a box on top of James.  
  
"Ah…yes, Harry, Ron and the rest of the school need to meet and know the Marauders by name, my dear boy. We've been here for almost two months now and nothing 'spectacular' has happened," Sirius jumped onto James' legs, making him yelp in pain. He put on his best puppy dogface and made sure to attract James' attention. "Puh-lease?"  
  
James took one look at Sirius and broke out in laughter. Remus soon joined in until James shooed them off. "Okay, okay, let me get dressed. Can't go walking around Hogwarts in my pajamas."  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a look of victory and pranced out the door.  
  
"Boys," James muttered, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.  
  
***  
"I still can't believe that you all woke me up at such an un-godly hour," James moaned still trying to wake himself up but to no avail.  
  
"Five o'clock isn't that early, and until we find Lily," Sirius paused awaiting James' reaction. "You will rise early and sleep late with us as you have now officially returned to action with both the Order and being an Auror. Be happy."  
  
James shook his head as they climbed the stairs heading towards the Gryffindor common room, pausing to greet the fat lady.  
  
"Hello, Madame," Sirius said in his most gentlemanly and stiff voice. "You look simply ravenous today."  
  
"Well, Sirius Black," the Fat Lady murmured softly as she swung the door open.  
  
"Works like a charm," Remus laughed as they crossed the common room towards the boy's dormitories. "Well Siri, what are we doing today?"  
  
Sirius' face took on an evil mischieviousness as he swung the door open to the dormitories.  
  
"We are going to wake up Harry, Ron and their dorm mates…Marauder style."  
  
James and Remus looked at each other before manipulating their own mischievous grins and following their counterpart up the stairs to the sixth year dormitory.  
  
"This is it," Remus said softly as Sirius creaked the door open. A heavy snore drifted up from Ron's bed as he rolled over. "Good lord this will be fun."  
  
Remus set the box down that they had brought with them and opened the lid.  
  
"Itching powder. Excellent for heavy sleepers," James laughed as he lifted out one of the cartons and made out for his son's bed. "He sleeps here, right Siri?"  
  
"As far as I can remember," Sirius whispered from Neville's bed.   
  
"Um, guys? Harry isn't in here," James called from Harry's bed. It was indeed true. His bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in at all.  
  
"Well if he isn't here, then where is he?" Remus asked as he sprinkled the black powder over Seamus and his sheets.   
  
"Well…the bed looks as if it was unused," James mused as he felt the sheets for warmth.   
  
Sirius and Remus, after finishing with their handiwork, headed over to Harry's bed. Soon their faces turned from amusement to fear as James went to look in the bathroom.  
  
"Where is he?" James asked, stopping in the door jam.  
  
"Only one place to check, and I am not even going near there," Remus said, backing away from the two of them.  
  
"Where Mooney?" Sirius asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"The girl's dorm," James replied, looking around the dorm room again.  
  
***  
"Let's just hope none of them are awake yet," Sirius whispered as he creaked open the door. He glanced around the room before waving the other Marauders inside.  
  
"Where does she sleep?" James asked, looking at the different beds for some sign of Karista or Harry.  
  
"James, that answer is so obvious that I think you should get a different eyeglass prescription," Sirius mused as he creeped towards a sleeping area closed in by beads. Just beyond the beads were two guitars, various muggle posters depicting American bands as well as a dish-shaped chair. Sirius slid past the beads and over towards the hangings on her bed. "Should I?"  
  
James and Remus trudged themselves over to Sirius and nodded their heads. He slipped a finger inside and parted the curtains a little ways.   
  
"Oh my," Sirius laughed jumping away from the bed and dissolving into laughter.  
  
"He's in there?" Remus asked, stepping up to the bed.  
  
"Just like what James used to do with Lily," Sirius managed through stifled laughter. James' eyebrows immediately shot up as he flung open the hangings on Karista's bed. Warm sunlight bathed across the features of Karista, who was sleeping peacefully across Harry's chest.  
  
"Oh dear," James whispered as he closed the hangings again, yet he was too late.   
  
  
"Wha-," Harry mumbled. The sunrise above was bathing Karista and himself in an orange shimmery glow, yet that wasn't what woke him up. It was the voices outside of the bed.  
  
"That isn't like Lily and I!" one voice, which sounded suspiciously like his father, gasped amidst a painful shout from some one else.  
  
"I was kidding, you prat!" another voice called who he instantly realized was Sirius.  
  
"We should leave em to it…or itching powder the two of them," another voice called.  
  
"Right-o, Mooney. Itching powder sounds marvelous!"  
  
"Don't even think about it," Harry called out causing three big gasps to come from the other side of the hangings. He carefully lifted Karista off of him, emitting a light snore and mumble, and sat up.  
  
"Hi Harry. Didn't see you in the boy's dorm," Sirius grinned, barely dodging a punch on the arm from Remus and James.  
  
"Well, nice to see that you three are up, at the crack of dawn I might add," Harry laughed, stepping off the bed and reaching for his bath robe.  
  
"So…what were you doing in there, Harry?" Remus asked dodging a flying punch by James.  
  
"She couldn't sleep, I couldn't sleep…just sat up and talked," Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door leading the Marauders.  
  
"Nothing…else?" Sirius begged after being pushed out into the hallway by both James and Remus.  
  
"Nothing else," Harry said as he made his way down the stairwell and into the common room. Suddenly, a loud crash came from the boy's dorm rooms.  
  
"Oh, our little prank has worked then!" Remus clapped as he jogged to the boy's door and opened it, immediately followed by James and Sirius. Harry shook his head and flopped onto one of the armchairs by the smoldering fire.  
  
***  
"Morning," Julia muttered as she crossed the Great Hall and plopped herself next to Amaia, who looked equally tired.  
  
"Why so sleepy, Simpson?" Sirius asked, causing Julia to turn red and glare at him. "What? What did I say?"  
  
"Other than she hasn't heard that pet name for some time, nothing Siri," Amaia answered, pulling apart a banana.  
  
"Oh…thank you for the valuable information there, Ama," Sirius gawked as he began to eat his cereal with much force.  
  
"Easy, Padfoot. No one wants your cereal," James cooed as he gently patted Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"You know Prongs? She won't even have a decent conversation with me," Sirius grumbled.  
  
"I wonder why," Remus muttered absently as he flipped the pages of the Daily Prophet open.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius yelled angrily, the rest of the faculty and Dumbledore looking at Sirius with shocked faces.  
  
"Sirius, I think we should have a nice, private chat," Julia glowered, standing from the table and marching out of the Great Hall, which had already filled with students. Sirius reluctantly stood from the table and followed with supporting comments from James and Remus.  
  
***  
Sirius followed Julia until she reached her office on the third floor.  
  
"What, Julia. What is it that is so important that we have to walk three hundred miles from civilization?"  
  
Julia rounded on Sirius, her eyes full of anger and sadness.  
  
"Sirius, do you know why I left at the end of Hogwarts?"  
  
Sirius stopped. Whatever he had expected Julia to come up with, it wasn't this. He pondered it for a while, watching as Julia crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently before him.  
  
"No. I don't know. Why?" Sirius muttered crossly as he entered the now open DADA classroom.  
  
"Because…because…my parents wanted a different life away from you," Julia replied, her voice cracking slightly. "You've known that I was a muggleborn, right?"  
  
Sirius nodded his head, still shocked by her answer.  
  
"Well, my parents didn't want me hanging around with all of you, even if Lily was also a muggle and such. They moved me to Ireland and I've been there until Dumbledore asked me to come to Hogwarts," she replied swiftly.  
  
Sirius relaxed himself. So it wasn't because of me, he thought without realizing that he was moving towards Julia and hugging her. He also failed to notice she had begun crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. It was no excuse yet I had no control. After I turned eighteen, I was too scared to come back here, including with what happened to Lily and James," she sobbed, letting Sirius smooth her hair and robes.  
  
"It's alright, Jules. I just wish that you could have told me it wasn't my fault," Sirius murmured into her hair. "I forgive you."  
  
Julia looked up into Sirius' eyes. They are still the same childish eyes I grew to love before, she thought raising a hand to wipe her eyes.   
  
"And for that matter, I love you."  
  
"Sirius, I don't know what to say to that."  
  
Sirius paused briefly thinking of his approach. He knew that he shouldn't mess it up, as he had feared he had before. Of course, there was no more ring and he wasn't in a nice restaurant.  
  
"Julia," Sirius said quietly as he dropped onto one knee. He heard her gasp in surprise. "This is probably long overdue."  
  
Julia stood in a mixture of shock, happiness, pleasure and sadness.  
  
"I've loved you since I met you when you crashed into me on platform 9 ¾ in our first year. And I have loved you, worshipped you, pined for you since."  
  
Her knees were wobbling uncontrollably now. She remembered so clearly that night in the three broomsticks.  
  
James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Amaia and Jolene were sitting there stunned as Sirius dropped to his knee and produced a beautiful diamond ring. No one, including her thought that such a prankster, including a Marauder, would ever be serious enough to accomplish something like that.  
  
"And now that you have returned to me," Sirius paused owing to the fact that his memory was shot and he was trying to relive the night he first attempted this. "I only want you more."  
  
His eyes gazed back into hers, causing her heart to melt as he recited the exact same proposal as he was doing at the moment. The others at the table, as well as in the restaurant, held their breaths as Sirius finished.  
  
"To live even longer without you would mean a certain death for me…a punishment a billion times worse than what I have already gone through," Sirius flinched involuntarily. Azkaban was worse as he could possibly think of.  
  
How to tell him I can't? She had thought that night in the restaurant. How do I tell the man I love that my parents are shipping me away? How?  
  
"Julia Lauren Glideron, will you marry me?"  
  
Sirius had finished with that same line and now the silence in the restaurant could be cut with a knife.   
  
"I can't," she murmured, running out of the restaurant with tears pouring down her face.  
  
Sirius had stared off into the space that she sat, the silence pounding in his ears.  
  
"Padfoot, its alright," James said quietly, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "She'll come through."  
  
He stood up so suddenly that it made everyone jerk to attention. Without another word, he left, silently sobbing for the one he loved. The next day, she was gone, not to be seen for another eighteen years.  
  
Julia paused for a moment, trying to break the wobbly feeling in her knees. Then, her answer pierced the air loud and clear.  
  
"Yes." 


	15. Vanessa

(A/N: That 'some chick named Vanessa' comes into play right...about...now...)  
  
JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa and the dream...  
  
Chapter 15:Vanessa  
  
Slowly Vanessa opened her eyes. The small amount of light from the stars was enough to make her squint up at the sky.  
  
"It's so cold," she whispered hoarsely. Her voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in a long time. The breeze around her picked up and sent chills down her spine. She tried to sit up, yet she was full of pain. Her left leg was definetly broken as it was no longer straight and she also seemed to have a rather nasty black eye. "Where am I?"  
  
When she did finally manage to sit up, she noticed that her arms were cut and bruised, as well as her robes torn.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
She turned her head slightly to the right yet was forced to stop from the dizziness that overcame her. When the world stopped spinning, she noticed she was definetly outside and most noticeably in a park of some sort. She searched the ground for her wand, already dreading that it wasn't there. Sure enough, she gave up.  
  
"Of course whoever did this to me would take my wand," she mumbled, attempting to get up and feeling a shooting pain course through her back. She moaned in pain yet kept attempting to stand until she was finally wobbling on two feet. Off in the distance, she could see a street light and a bench. "Not too far away I hope."  
  
She hobbled along until reaching the bench and sitting down with a rather loud thud. Her ears were now sonar, picking up the littlest sounds. On the ground near her foot was a rolled up newspaper which looked fairly new. She reached down to pick it up, ignoring the pain and grasping it in her bloody hand.  
  
"November 5th, 2001? That can't be right!" she yelled, dropping the paper onto the bench beside her. "How can that…oh. Now it all makes sense."  
  
She laid on the ground, near unconciousness. The five death eaters that had brought her there stood in a semi-circle around her, waiting for something or someone to enter. Finally, the door to her upper right opened and in stepped the person she wanted to kill most.  
  
"Ah, death eaters. Excellent job," Voldemort cackled, lowering himself to the floor and gazing intently into her eyes. In the distance, she could make out Severus. She knew he couldn't help her, it would only blow his cover and make the Order worse off. "Now…Ms. Redgrove, I believe you have much information for us."  
  
"I would never tell you anything, Voldemort," she seethed, not being able to stop a cough that finished at the end of her sentence.  
  
"Oh, but you will. You will tell us what the Order plans for us now. You will tell, mark my words."  
  
"NEVER. You hear me? NEVER," she spat, causing Voldemort to draw back in anger.  
  
"Well, then you shall suffer," Voldemort cursed as he lifted his wand. "CRUCIO!"  
  
All at once the world spun around her as she seized up. They had performed the curse on her too many times for it to take any effect on her. The pain gradually began to subside and Voldemort's face, full of humor, spun back into focus.  
  
"Will you cooperate with me, Vanessa?" he asked her.  
  
"Never," she whimpered. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Severus began to shake. He's holding back his tears, she thought, pushing back her own. I'm sorry Severus, she thought to herself as Voldemort pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Say your last words," Voldemort muttered angrily at her.  
  
"I love you, my heart," she whispered loud enough for Severus to hear. With one last look into the cold, snake-like face, the world evaporated around her.  
  
She held her head in her hands for what seemed like an eternity. She knew that she had to get to Hogwarts, yet she couldn't move a muscle.  
  
"I thought I would meet you again, Vanessa," came a cold voice from behind her. She immedeatly recognized it as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh goody, a death eater who is too scared to fight," Vanessa answered back idly. She turned to face the masked culprit. "Go on, try it."  
  
Lucius moved forward into the street light. "Don't mind if I do. Stupefy!"  
  
Vanessa slumped over the bench, her eyes wide with shock. 


	16. Strange Dreams

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa and the dream...  
  
Chapter 16: Strange dreams  
  
Harry, although strangely unaware of where exactly he was, knew that it was somewhere that he'd been before. He looked around himself and realized that it was littered with shops. He was in Diagon Alley. Looking up at the sky revealed it was twilight hour, the moon gone from the night sky. Even stranger was his desire to look for a hidden alleyway. The ambition was driving him mad as he approached a wall. As he touched it, it dissolved away. The street seemed to wind and curve down and impossible slope, yet that didn't stop him. He began to move forward, all the while wondering what was at the end that was so important for him to see.  
  
Up ahead of him, Harry could see a faint light bobbing away from him until it disappeared completely. He quickened his pace until finally he came upon a street, which he recognized as Knockturn Alley. He glanced up the street towards the bobbing light and followed quickly until he came upon a man in long black robes and a mask hiding his features. Harry followed the Death Eater through a crack in the wall, which magically expanded with a touch from his wand and into a dimly lit room.  
  
"Hongton, we have her inside. What do we do now?" a sharp voice asked from another hooded figure.   
  
"Question her. Ask her about the Potters, Diggory, Michael's and Johnston. See if she knows their whereabouts," the figure who he followed answered, tapping his wand impatiently in his hand.  
  
"But Vanessa won't speak," the other figure answered worriedly, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"MAKE HER," the other figure bellowed, turning to leave. "And another thing, keep an eye out for any more aurors, including Lily Potter."  
  
"Yes, sir," the robbed figure answered, exiting the room into an adjoining door and shutting it tight.  
  
Gradually, the room spun itself around until he was back inside of his own bed where he so happened to be twisted up in the sheets. It was quite chilly inside the dorm room, considering it was the middle of December. He slipped out of bed and put on his bathrobe before heading down the stairs into the common room, debating whether or not to tell Dumbledore about this.  
  
"In the morning? But they were going to hurt her now," Harry mumbled, stopping between the portrait hole and the boy's door scratching his head as he went. "Not only that, they mentioned my mum."  
  
Harry decided it was best to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible, as he didn't know who Vanessa was, let alone anything about her situation at the present moment. He headed outside of the portrait hole and down the sets of stairs and corridors until he was finally in the entrance hall. As soon as he got to the doors of the Great Hall, Harry heard a murmur of voices. Dumbledore's voice quieted them down.  
  
"Now, we must keep looking. There may be more people appearing," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling strangely in the light of the Great Hall. Harry now stood in front of the crack in the doors, watching the various aurors and familiar faces begin to interrupt again.  
  
"Harry! Come in here," Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody called, causing the hall to become silent. He pushed open the doors, grimacing as the bright light caught his eyes and faces. He squinted his eyes just enough to see that everyone was smiling, if not smirking, at his appearance.  
  
"What brings you in here at this hour, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at his watch and smiling.  
  
"A dream," Harry said. Dumbledore's face immediately changed.  
  
"About what, Harry?" James asked, rising from his chair and coming to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"Someone named Vanessa."  
  
Snape seemed to wake up at this. He sat on the edge of his seat, sweat obvious from his brow.  
  
"What happened, Harry?" He asked quietly, folding his hands in front of him. The various aurors around him glanced nervously at him.  
  
"Well, I didn't see her. Instead, I followed a death eater to somewhere…" Harry paused. He couldn't remember the exact location, yet he knew it was somewhere he had been before. "I'm afraid I cannot remember where exactly, but they mentioned 'questioning' her about the whereabouts of my dad, my mum and a few other people that I don't know."  
  
Dumbledore rose steadily from his seat and came around the large table that had been set up.   
  
"Harry, can you remember anything else from your dream? Who was the death eater?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, a name forming on the tip of his tongue. He furrowed his brow as he tugged at any memory. Finally, he gave up.  
  
"One of them was something like Hompton, Honton," Harry muttered, trying to recall what the death eater said.  
  
"Hongton?" Snape asked idly from his place.  
  
"Yeah! Hongton. The other death eater, I never got his name," Harry nodded his assent.  
  
"Harry, I cannot tell you how invaluable this information is," Dumbledore smiled, turning his back and returning to his seat. "If anything else happens, you can probably find me in my office. Oh, and tell Karista to come see me as soon as she wakes up."  
  
Harry nodded and said goodnight to his father, Sirius and Remus before heading back towards the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't really tired, let alone in the mood to listen to a decades worth of snoring from his dorm mates, so he plopped down into one of the plush chairs by the fire and stared mercilessly into the flames, wondering about the dream and the mentioning of his mother.  
  
***  
Karista walked out of the Gryffindor common room late that afternoon. For some reason, she couldn't sleep and she wasn't even hungry as she usually was. This had only happened at least four times before, yet now it was beginning to worry her.  
  
"Why me?" Karista muttered as she made her way past the Great Hall towards the stone gargoyle leading towards Dumbledore's office. For some reason, he had wanted to speak with her as soon as she woke up, or so Harry had told her when she had lugged herself into the common room.  
  
"M & M's," Karista said to the Gargoyle as it sprang away to reveal a revolving staircase in front of her. She made her way up to the oak doors that lead into Dumbledore's office yet paused before knocking.  
  
Why does he want to see me? Karista asked, tugging recklessly on a strand of hair that had come loose from the knot at her neck. Oh well, best to find out.  
  
She knocked and cracked the door open to reveal Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore talking in slightly hushed whispers.  
  
"Ah, Miss Flannigan. Another late sleeper?" Dumbledore asked, his usual cheeriness making her smile.  
  
"More like no sleep except for early morning hours," Karista said slightly, crossing the room to sit in another chair between McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting Karista," Dumbledore thought as he leaned back in his chair. "So, have you spoken to your Uncle yet?"  
  
Karista froze. No one, except Snape knew about it. Snape! Her brain seemed to scream at her. He told Dumbledore!  
  
She turned her gaze towards Snape, making it as icy as possible. He merely flinched before returning the same stare.  
  
"Glaring daggers at each other will not help, Karista. How long has this happened?"  
  
Karista, still shocked and mad at Snape's willingness to tell Dumbledore thought for a moment. The first time? Well, that would have been with Harry.  
  
"Well…it happened not long after school ended. When I was in New York, I 'gave' Harry his necklace while I was asleep. If you mean with Voldemort, It was probably my second night at the Weasleys."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to consider the facts until a sudden realization seemed to dawn upon him.  
  
"You must be able to do this whenever the stone releases another soul. It would make sense," Dumbledore said, more to himself than to the others.   
  
"Sir, I think that you may have a point. Of course, the other matter," Snape said icily, glaring at Karista again through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ah yes, the other matter. Karista, why your 'abstinence' from the Order? I would completely understand, of course, if you didn't feel up to it," Dumbledore asked lightly.  
  
"The Order. Yes, well…as no doubt Professor Snape already told you, ye olde Voldie made an 'offer' to me. He asked me to join him."  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape became considerably pale at the last words of her sentence, yet edged her on.  
  
"What I have been thinking is that I could 'infiltrate' him from the inside. If I do away with him, the Death Eaters will have to follow me, and I'll turn them in."  
  
Dumbledore actually seemed to consider this for a moment when she continued.  
  
"But, I realize now that he probably means it to be a trap. I join…I am weaker…he kills me before I can greet anyone," Karista gestured her hands dramatically at this. "So, therefore I am a part of the Order, if that is okay still."  
  
Dumbledore smiled while McGonagall let out her breath, which she had been holding since Karista mentioned her scheme.  
  
"Yes, I am sure the aurors can put you to good work, Karista," Dumbledore chuckled as he rose from his seat and crossed to the fire where he took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Alastor, come to my office a minute."  
  
The flames grew bigger until Moody was standing in front of the fire, looking as if he was a bit tired.  
  
"Yes Albus?"  
  
"Miss Flannigan here needs some…er…training if you will. I think you will find her very valuable."  
  
Moody smiled, allowing his discolored teeth and face to wrinkle into a smile.  
  
"Ah, yes. Come with me then, Miss Flannigan. We have a lot to discuss." 


	17. A Marauder Christmas

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, some chick named Jolene and the dream...  
  
Author's Note: I owe plenty of credit to Prongs here on ff.nt. I love his/her story so much that I decided to pay tribute to it. I tried very hard to make it my own, even if some things are just a bit too similar. Oh yes, and Julia, I hope you forgive me for Sirius' description of Julia, yet I think I have more that made up for it in the last chapter...  
  
!*(&#)(&~_@*$#&@%_(@&$&!@*(%&@  
  
Chapter 17: A Marauder Christmas  
  
Time flew faster than was usually called for at Hogwarts, including since the snow began falling sooner than anticipated. Hogsmeade was now decked out with green, red and gold along with enough mistletoe to begin an outbreak of Mononucleosis through the town. Ah yes, all was well. That is, unless you count for the Marauders…  
  
"No pranks since when, Prongs?" Sirius mused in front of the Teacher's common room fire. James and Remus were enveloped in a rather spiffing game of chess while Sirius was catching up on 'The Married man's life; how to be yourself'.  
  
"I'd say since the flea powder incident. But then again, un-explodeable bubbles in this lounge were a nice touch to the décor," James mumbled under his breath as he moved his rook forward.  
  
"Yeah, even when they went over into Snape's area and we made them turn bright green," Sirius laughed as he set down his book and walked over to the two men playing chess.  
  
"So, what do you want us to do, Sirius?" Remus asked as he moved his queen to take James' rook.  
  
"Well, Snapey hasn't been giving us his usual dirty looks…I kind of miss them," Sirius muttered through mock tears.  
  
"What do you suggest?" James grinned, turning his attention towards Sirius.  
  
"Remember the pictures?" Remus snapped his fingers, a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Ah, yes…the pictures…" Sirius laughed as the three bent down into a huddle.  
  
***  
  
The last carriages pulled out of Hogwarts. Only Karista, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were staying at the castle that year and they stood upon the stairs waving frantically at the carriages until they had turned the corner and bounced down the lane towards Hogsmeade.  
  
"Alright. Does it seem strange to anyone that my whole family is coming to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked as the group turned and walked into the entrance hall.  
  
"Not really. I actually think it will be a cool experience," Harry mused as they sidled their way up the stairs. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Karista had already left the entrance hall, leaving Draco and Ginny behind.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Draco answered. He looked a bit pale yet flushed as if he had been running. His hair was a bit of a mess and his eyes seemed to be glowing strangely.  
  
"Draco," Ginny mumbled. It was hard for her to not notice exactly how attractive he now was. Almost as tall as Ron and definitely as tall as Harry, with wispy blonde hair and an athletic build. Suddenly she shook her head. Virginia Anne Weasley, don't you dare think like that, she thought to herself with a sheepish smile crossing her face.  
  
"Um…you look…pretty tonight," Draco Malfoy, looking embarrassed? Shy? What was the possibility of that happening! She thought wildly.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly, turning to leave.  
  
"I'll…talk to you later, then," Draco said pensively as he turned quickly and headed towards the dungeons.  
  
"Jesus, Malfoy, she isn't your first girlfriend, so why do you have to act this way?" Draco cursed as he neared to a sprint. "But damn is she beautiful."  
  
***  
  
"Dungbombs, paste, canary creams, fake wands, color-changing almonds, plastic food," Remus checked off the list as Sirius held up the object. The night before Christmas signaled the day before the big bang, tentatively titled by James. It was his idea of a Christmas present to his son, but lord knows he had at least fifty of those. "All set then?"  
  
"Yep, just need to mix together the invisibility potion so that we can go…you know, invisible as we no longer have James' cloak," Sirius mumbled as he placed the contents he had just pulled out back into the box.  
  
"Harry would let us use it, wouldn't he?" James asked tentatively. Although he had spent the last few months 'bonding' and making up lost time with his son, he still couldn't help but feel that he didn't know him that well.   
  
"Yeah, but he would know that we were up to something," Remus explained as he hauled the box out into the corridor and motioned for them all to follow. "Julia said we could use her office then, right?"  
  
"Yes actually, she did," Sirius laughed as they turned down the DADA corridor and entered Julia's unlocked office.  
  
"Then are we ready to get started?" James asked as he and Remus gingerly set the box down on the desk.  
  
"Let's get cracking then, boys," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together and looking mysteriously like Dr. Evil.  
  
***  
  
Ginny burst through the common room to see Ron, Hermione, Karista and Harry sitting and laughing in various chairs with their pajamas on.  
  
"Can you believe how fast this year is going?" Karista had asked before Ginny came running in, her face red with what looked like embarrassment. "Ginny, what happened?"  
  
Ron looked up at his sister concerned as she ran towards the girl's dormitory and out of sight. Hermione and Karista jumped up and followed.  
  
"Wonder what's under her bonnet," Ron mused as he and Harry launched back into Quidditch talk.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny-poo, come on, tell us what happened!" Hermione said lightly as she sat down on Ginny's bed.   
  
"Alright! All right. Malfoy stopped me in the hall," she whispered, fearing that her brother might be listening in.  
  
"That slimy git! I'll wring his neck myself!" Karista said hotly as she stood up from her seat and began to cross the room.  
  
"NO! No, nothing bad happened. Actually, he told me I looked pretty tonight," Ginny said quietly as she hid her quickly reddening face from view. Karista and Hermione's jaws dropped.  
  
"He said you look…pretty?" Hermione asked astonished. "GINNY! What did you say?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And that's all?" Karista asked, waving her hands in front of her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OH GINNY!" Hermione squealed as she pulled her into a hug. "He likes you!"  
  
"You figure?" Karista asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then, if you consent, we will help you."  
  
"Help me what?"  
  
"Fix you up with Malfoy!" Karista giggled as she crossed the room towards Ginny's robes. "First, we'll make you fifty times prettier and send you down to the Great Hall for dinner. Basically, we will test his reaction."  
  
"Hmmm…sounds like a fair idea," Hermione answered, smiling wickedly. Ginny simply moaned and slapped her forehead as the two girls pounced on her and began to do what every girl does…makeovers!  
  
***  
  
Christmas evening…  
  
The great hall was empty when it came to the students, yet there were more adults than anyone could shake a stick at. Harry knew that they were the Order of Phoenix member's back in force and he looked around the long tables for the Weasleys, where they all were sitting with the additions of Penelope Clearwater and Angelina Johnson.  
  
"HARRY!" squealed Angelina as she embraced him in a hug. "How are you!"  
  
"Great, great thanks," Harry said happily. Angelina immediately engaged him in a conversation about how the Quidditch team was doing when Ron and Malfoy entered.  
  
"Ron! Hi there," Angelina said as she hugged Ron. She then glanced up to see Malfoy, shuffling uncomfortably before them. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just don't ask. Ginny threatened me to be nice to him or else…" Ron mumbled in her ear. Angelina nodded her head.   
  
Draco sat down on the outskirts of the Weasley family and began picking at his food when the door opened again. This time, Karista and Hermione entered the Great Hall with their dress robes on followed by Ginny.  
  
Her dressing gown was a deep white color while her hair was pulled off her face causing little ringlets to fall and frame her cheeks. Her eyes were accented with a dark green eyeshadow and her lips barely covered with lip-gloss. She looks simply stunning. The whole hall turned upon their entrance while eyes flicked back and forth between the three women walking by. Draco's heart seemed to stop in his chest and he couldn't seem to quit staring at Ginny. Oh Ginny, you are so beautiful, he said to himself as the three marched over to where the Weasleys, Harry and Draco sat, all staring up at them.  
  
"Hell, its Christmas. We had to dress up," Karista laughed as she sat down across from Harry. Hermione sat down next to her, across from Ron while Ginny gently sat down, blushing lightly, across from Draco, who couldn't leave his eyes off her.  
  
"When your jaws finally close," Hermione giggled as she broke a piece of bread in half. Ron and Harry's jaws snapped shut, yet Draco couldn't move. "Goes for you too, Draco."  
  
Ron and Harry turned to look at Draco, whose face was flushed. He gently closed his mouth yet his eyes didn't leave Ginny. She blushed harder and kept spooning potatoes on her plate. Realization struck Ron hard. It was as if a brick had hit his head when he stood up, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Quit looking at my sister, Malfoy," Ron seethed. Malfoy didn't move his eyes, yet his mouth played into a smile.  
  
"Make me," he taunted, his voice equally as low.   
  
Ron nearly lunged at Malfoy before Harry caught a fistful of the back of his robes. Karista stood up and come around the table, grabbing Malfoys robes. He was trying to get out of her grasp, yet was unsuccessful. By now, most in the hall had turned to see what was happening. Karista jerked Malfoy back and spun around to meet his face.  
  
"I may be shorter than you, and not as 'strong' as you, but I can hex your arse faster than you can breathe," she muttered. Malfoy stopped his rage for a second and looked in her eyes. He jumped back out of fear as she turned her gaze to Ron who instantly stopped his struggle against Harry and drew back in fear also. She could feel the power and anger surging in her veins and wondered if she hadn't grown horns on her head. "Listen to me. If it isn't obvious that Malfoy likes your sister and she likes him, I am going to run out to the Quidditch pitch and get a bludger and bat and beat the crap out of you until you can understand this. Listen Ron, it's her life. Let her live it."  
  
Ginny, once drawn back in fear with Hermione, smiled at her words and glanced at Malfoy, who after his look of shock, came to his senses and chanced a glance at Ginny.  
  
"Now. I could either hex you two arses into shaking hands and calling a truce or we could do this painlessly. Your choice," Harry muttered, raising his wand. Draco approached Ron who was still drawn back yet angry and put out his hand. Ron took it then let go. "Thank you."  
  
Harry now sat between Ron and Draco, yet couldn't get over the look in Karista's eyes when she had turned around on them. She looked and sounded just like Voldemort, he thought lightly picking at his food. That is why everyone listened to her…hell, if looks could kill, everyone in the hall would be dead right now. The meal passed uneventful until they all got up to sleep.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you? Outside?" Draco asked her quietly as she nodded her head and followed him outside. "You…you look…stunning."  
  
Ginny giggled lightly as she stepped outside with Draco. He took her arm into his and led her to the lake. So this is what it feels like to be in love, she thought as Draco gently lead her to a bench.  
  
"About tonight…or rather, yesterday afternoon," Draco grinned to himself before regaining his composure. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything."  
  
"Oh, Draco, it's alright. I was just…surprised, I guess."  
  
"Well, at any rate, I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. Yet that won't really help for what I might do."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Ginny leaned in to him and gently whispered "this" before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Draco closed his eyes as electricity shot through him. When he opened them again, Ginny was smiling to herself, obviously happy. He leaned in and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She tensed slightly before leaning into him.  
***  
  
"Alright, when will it be ready, Sirius?" James asked as he entered the room from the Christmas feast.  
  
"Should be before everyone comes back from Christmas break," he motioned towards the cauldron.  
  
"Good."  
  
***  
"Night, Hermione," Karista muttered sleepily as she curled up into a ball and covered herself for sleep.  
  
  
She wasn't far away from deep sleep, yet she could tell that something was happening around her. She could hear someone calling her.   
  
"Help," said a strangled voice from her left side. At first, she had no clue what it was, yet she figured it was a woman. She followed the voice until it grew louder. Finally, she realized she was in her out of body form, and could explore.  



	18. Messages

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, some chick named Jolene and the dream...  
  
Author's Note: Watch out for mild swearing, k?  
  
~&#(*&@$()&!_%&@#$!@$*(*@!^$  
  
Chapter 18: Messages  
  
"Please help," Vanessa murmured to the sky as another shot of pain ripped through her. Michael Hongton was standing over her muttering various hexes and charms to get her to talk. Veritaserum couldn't be used on her has she was too weak for it. "Someone out there help me."  
  
***  
Karista looked around herself. It wasn't at all like Voldemort's bed chamber. In fact, it was outside, almost like Diagon Alley. The difference was the she didn't recognize any names of the shops, let alone any people out on the street. She immediately spotted what she had come to see as it stood out more than anything else did. The people passing by however seemed not to notice it.  
  
"Inconspicuous charm, then," she whispered out into the night air as she pulled her invisibility cloak tighter around her. She had begun sleeping with it by her side in case she went to see her uncle. This was not her usual experience, though. She touched the wall that had caught her attention before and it melted away before her. She could sense someone following her, and it felt oddly familiar, yet she didn't question it. She turned to face a deserted alleyway with a meager light pouring into it from an open door to her left. She lightly walked to the door and peered inside. Two men, one to her disgust Lucius Malfoy, were in a heated argument.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE, HONGTON! I MUST SPEAK TO HER!" Lucius bellowed at the young Death Eater. "THE DARK LORD WISHES ME TO SPEAK WITH HER!"  
  
"Lucius, you know I cannot permit you to enter, not without the Dark Lord!" the man Hongton whispered, waving his wand furiously in front of himself.   
  
"Fine," Lucius muttered coldly as he passed Karista in the doorway and entered the alleyway where he apparated.  
  
Karista could hear a faint whimpering coming from behind a closed door within the room, yet she couldn't make out at all what she was saying. The presence she had felt earlier was now standing next to her.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" she mumbled dropping the hood a bit to reveal her face. She could feel the presence gently squeeze her right arm. She smiled. "Where are we, Harry?"  
  
She could gently feel Harry tug on her arm towards a sign that was hanging in the alleyway over another door. Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked knowing that she couldn't get an answer. Slowly, she caught on to a woman's voice.  
  
***  
  
"Help me," she shrieked as the cruciatus curse ran through her veins again.  
  
"No one can here you, woman. Ah, Avery is here to relieve me," Hongton said happily as he went into the door.  
  
Vanessa kept muttering 'Help' under her breath until she saw a slight flash of light. The woman who had been brought in was unrecognizable, yet began to stir.  
  
"I won't hurt you," said a soft whisper near her left ear. She tried to jump; yet the shackles were keeping her taut against the wall. "I'm here to help you."  
  
"Oh please, please help me," Vanessa moaned.  
  
"Shhh…I am going to remove my invisibility cloak, alright?" the voice murmured and soon a fine shimmery cloth was dangling from a girl's hand. "My name is Karista, and I am going to help you."  
  
"But…but…you can't be more than…"  
  
"I know, sixteen. But trust me, I am more powerful than any of those dunderheads out there," Karista said happily as she surveyed the room. "I should also tell you that Harry is here with me."  
  
"This is a little freaky," Vanessa whispered as she once again tried to release herself from the chains.  
  
"Okay…let me explain. I am in an out-of-body form here, so no one can hurt me. Harry Potter is also here, but I doubt very much you can see him," Karista said softly as she examined the shackles carefully. "We are going to get you out of here."  
  
Vanessa couldn't help but smile, even if she feared to let her life be placed in some sixteen-year-olds hands.   
  
"Okay. I trust you. And you also have to help her."  
  
Vanessa had motioned to the woman with a dark reddish colored hair who was in a cell unconscious. Karista peered inside and let out a soft gasp. "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Vanessa mused. She honestly didn't know who the woman was, only that she seemed familiar. Not only that, she was unrecognizable. "But I know she is hurt worse than me."  
  
"Okay," Karista muttered as she pulled on the jail bars lightly. "I have to go back and get a few things."  
  
"NO! NO! Don't leave me, please," Vanessa cried out. "I can't be left here alone."  
  
Karista bit her lower lip before speaking to someone…Probably 'Harry', she thought.  
  
"Harry, go outside and see exactly where in Knockturn alley we are. Then, wake yourself up and get dressed and bring your firebolt and invisibility cloak. Then come and wake me up, alright?"  
  
The presence known as Harry lightly squeezed her arm and disappeared. Karista crossed the room and picked up the invisibility cloak that she had brought.  
  
"I am going under this now, but I will be still here with you, alright?"   
  
Vanessa nodded her head and relaxed against the wall. Suddenly, the door burst open and in stepped Avery.  
  
"I am going to put something on you to help you," Karista said quietly in Vanessa's ear. She reached behind her neck and tugged slightly, releasing the clasp on her necklace. She gently wrapped it around Vanessa's neck and the hieroglyphs changed almost immediately. Vanessa could feel herself going steadily warmer as she looked at the blank space where Karista supposedly was.  
  
"Let's see you suffer," Avery grinned as he raised his wand and muttered 'Crucio'.   
  
Vanessa at first felt a sharp pain worse than anything she had experienced until a sudden warmth began to spread from her fingertips. She kept yelling, more to keep Avery from growing suspicious, yet still had to force back a smile. She had a one up on the death eaters. She was going to make it  



	19. Death Eaters vs. Cans of Whoop-arse

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, some chick named Jolene and the dream...  
  
Author's Note: If you really, really like Lucius Malfoy, I suggest that you just skip this part, as like the title, he gets his arse whooped.  
  
)~&#~_*$_$&@_$(@P&*(@$_&*@($&(@!$&_$  
  
Chapter 19: Death Eaters vs. Cans of whoop ass  
  
"Karista," Harry whispered hoarsely in the dark. He was looming over her, gently shaking and prodding her awake. "Karista, Hon, wake up."  
  
"Wha-," Karista started. She quickly composed herself after being awoken so bluntly and finally came to her senses. "Well?"  
  
"It was near an apothecary. I know where it is since I've been there before," answered Harry. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of his last discouraging visit to Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Alright. Let me get dressed and I will meet you down in the common room."  
  
Harry nodded his head as he made his way into the common room. He mused over the fact that he had seen Karista once again in one of his dreams. It seemed strange to him that she couldn't see or hear him, yet she could feel his presence. But that wasn't what occupied his thoughts. Instead, it was the red-haired woman he had spotted unconscious in the jail cell. Her dark red hair stuck out to him strangely. For some reason, he was tempted to run and get his photo album to see if there was a picture of her in one of the many pictures he had acquired. He looked at the girl's dormitory entrance and saw Karista, still putting on her cloak.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Karista, aided by the Marauder's map, made it into the busy entrance hall and out the doors without being noticed.  
  
"For two AM, Hogwarts sure is busy," Harry muttered, crossing the grounds until they were well out of sight of anyone in the castle. "How long do you think it would take for us to get to Knockturn Alley?"  
  
Karista thought for a moment before speaking. "I'd say at least six hours. That would make it around eight o'clock by the time we arrive there, and I strongly suggest that we wait until night before we act upon our search and rescue rendezvous."  
  
Harry smirked wildly at Karista's remark before both of them kicked off into the air, taking a last glance at Hogwarts before soaring over Hogsmeade and into the moon.  
  
***  
  
"Harry! Hey, Harry, wake up!" Ron called from his bed. He crossed the room and made it to Harry's bed, ripping back the hangings. Harry's bed, although looking as if it had been slept in, was empty.  
  
"Oooo, a midnight 'wandering' again?" Ron cackled as he raced out of the dorm and into the common room. He glanced around quickly to make sure that Harry wasn't there before making his way up towards the sixth year girl's dorm. Hermione was already awake, brushing out her wet hair.  
  
"Hi Ron, have you seen Karista?" she asked as she set down her brush and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. Ron started at this.  
  
"Um, actually, I came to see if Harry and Karista were in here because they aren't in our room or the common room."  
  
Hermione got a puzzled expression on her face before entering Karista's area and looking for her broom. Sure enough, it was gone.  
  
"Ron, check and see if Harry's broom is there," Hermione said quietly. They both exited the room, yet Ron entered the boy's dorm again while Hermione searched the common room.  
  
"Herm, it's gone…and so is his cloak," Ron said quickly, looking flustered. Hermione went slightly pale as they both exited the common room running.  
  
***  
  
"And you say that they aren't in Gryffindor tower, the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch or by the lake?" Dumbledore said. He looked slightly puzzled, yet concern etched his face. "Where else…other than Hogsmeade?"  
  
"We don't have a clue. They never go off to Hogsmeade on off days, or at least, I don't think," Ron stated as he lowered himself into one of the chairs before Dumbledore. Hermione followed suit.  
  
"The Marauder's map is gone, so that gives us a tiny hint that they were probably trying to sneak out," Hermione said matter-of-factly. The door to Dumbledore's office opened and James Potter stepped in. Ron and Hermione immediately tensed. How were they to tell James Potter that his only son was missing?  
  
"Ah, James you might want to sit down," Dumbledore said quietly. "Ron and Hermione cannot find Karista or Harry anywhere. Have you seen them?"  
  
James' face became stricken as he shook his head. "Not since yesterday."  
  
Dumbledore furrowed his brow. "Well, we should send some staff out into Hogsmeade, I would suppose. Remus, Sirius?"  
  
Remus and Sirius who had entered with James and heard all the news perked up.  
  
"Remus, check the shrieking shack. Sirius, please go down the Hogsmeade. I have a feeling they might be out having a bit of fun."  
  
***  
  
"Could I possibly buy some new quills while I'm here?" Harry asked as they ducked into an alley just off the main street and sat down.   
  
"Sure Harry, if you have money," Karista giggled lightly before setting her firebolt down on the ground and wrapping herself in her invisibility cloak. "We need a plan."  
  
"Alright. I say that as soon as it is dark enough not to be able to see anything, we move," Harry began as he thumbed the fabric of his invisibility cloak. "We then go in with our cloaks on for an advantage, get out Vanessa and the other woman without hopefully being seen, and get out of here."  
  
"Okay, but the problem is that flying with two people on a broom would be impossible, including with one unconscious. I say that I make a portkey and we use that."  
  
"Good call," Harry said quietly. Karista absent-mindedly groped her neck for her necklace, yet let out a startled cry.  
  
"HARRY! My necklace! If Lucius, Avery or Hongton find out I don't have it, I can be in for some big trouble!" Karista moaned.  
  
"It's alright, trust me. As long as we use the cloaks, they won't see us."  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the table looking around at the other Order members. The sun was a pinprick in the night sky by now, and Dumbledore was far from worry; he was in fear.  
  
"We cannot let Voldemort get to them. Anyone have any clue where they could possibly be?"  
  
"We've already sent some people down to Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Brodern Alley and Celevin Alley, and they've all reported back nothing," Sirius said quietly. His fear for his godson and godson's girlfriend had turned him into a cripple. The silence was beginning to etch away at the people sitting there. Ron looked pale while Hermione quietly sobbed.  
  
"I should've been awake, or at least heard something," Hermione cried all of a sudden causing people to jump beside her. "I thought something was wrong, I just knew it!"  
  
"Hermione, the last person here to blame is you," James said quietly as he went back to holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Dumbledore, we cannot possibly be worried about them. Karista and Harry are more powerful than any Death Eaters," Snape said dully. "Sure, we don't know where they are, yet they will be alright."  
  
"I hope that everything you are saying is true," James swore bitterly before returning to his hunched position.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Karista moved stealthily passed the table where the Death Eater slept with his feet propped up and mask dangling off his face. Harry sneered before gently unlocking the door and entering. Vanessa looked up slowly before whimpering softly and submitting to any other punishment. She looked back up however into the face of the same sixteen-year-old girl that she had seen last night, except she looked...real.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Vanessa whispered, being unable to hide her smile. She looked slightly better than she did the night before, yet it wasn't by much. "You are real!"  
  
"Shh…there is a Death Eater sleeping outside and I don't think he would like to be awoken," Karista said happily as she and Harry moved over to the jail cell. "Oh, and by the way, this is Harry."  
  
Vanessa looked up into the face of the boy.   
  
"JAMES! You aren't Harry! By Gods, I knew it was you!" Vanessa said through a harsh whisper.  
  
"No, I am James' son, Harry Potter," Harry smiled knowingly before Karista removed a vial of potion.  
  
"Harry, pour this on the door. I'll free you, okay Vanessa?" Karista smiled as she walked over and gently tapped each of the shackles. They sprang apart immediately and Vanessa dropped to the floor on her knees, clutching her wrists. She smiled up at Karista before the door burst open.  
  
"You," Lucius Malfoy spat at Karista. She spun around to face the man who had removed his mask and lowered his hood to reveal his platinum blonde hair. "Looks like we will be having some fun here tonight."  
  
Hongton stood behind him looking slightly nauseous yet still mad. Both men entered the room and pointed their wands at Vanessa and Karista. Good, they haven't realized Harry is here yet, Karista thought as she raised her stick in front of her.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Lucius bellowed, sending a blinding red flash of light towards Karista, which she luckily dodged. It hit Vanessa straight on; yet she was still to weak to take the minor pain it inflicted and rolled over unconscious on the floor. "Ah, Karista. Given up your necklace, I see?"  
  
Hongton sprung at her before she could get away and landed on her ankle which seemed to shatter from the blow. Frustrated, she disarmed the man causing him to fly against the wall with a sickening thud.  
  
"Dear, dear. Looks like we have an injured bird," Lucius cackled as Karista tried gingerly to get to her feet. She could barely see Harry in the light of the room. He was creeping up on Lucius, his wand poised and ready. "CRUCIO!"  
  
The pain was deafening in her ears as she clawed at the stone floor. Thousands of knives were piercing every inch of her skin as well as muscle and bone. As soon as it had ended, Karista slumped against the wall sobbing from the pain.   
  
***  
  
Harry didn't waist a breath as soon as Lucius had muttered the curse. He launched himself at the man who was struck completely by surprise. Lucius landed on the floor as Harry swung with all his might and hit him squarely in the Jaw.   
  
***  
  
Karista clutched the stone wall with ragged breaths and stood up, testing her weight. Harry was flung of Lucius hitting the wall with equal impact as Hongton, yet instead received a gash on his forehead. Karista waited until Lucius stood up and turned to look at her before kicking him square in the groin and kneeing him in the face. Lucius hunched over backwards before Karista got enough will power to stun him into oblivion.  
  
"Karista, are you alright?" Harry almost yelled as he hobbled across the room to where Karista stood with mixture of pain and anger on her face.  
  
"I'll…I'll be a-alright," she stuttered as she crossed the room to where Vanessa lay unconscious. "L-let's get o-out of here."  
  
Harry looked at her curiously for a second before hobbling again into the cell where the woman laid and scooped her up into his arms. Karista muttered a charm causing Vanessa to slowly rise from the floor and follow Karista and Harry out the door.  
  
Karista took off her shoe and held it in front of her, gripping Vanessa's hand and placing it on the top.  
  
"Ready?" she mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, we should stop halfway to Hogwarts though," Harry said softly. She nodded her head before steadying her hand over the shoe, which they were all touching by now. "Velidious mandiforous Kenton."  
  
The familiar jerk behind the navel swirled them around until they landed heavily in a field outside of Kenton.  
  
"Vanessa is stirring," Harry murmured as he set down the woman he had been holding and helped Karista rest Vanessa's head on the ground.  
  
"Where…where am I?" She mumbled as she squinted her eyes. Two smiling faces met hers. "Did we make it?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, as his smile grew wider. "Not only did we make it, but Karista kicked Lucius Malfoy's ass."  
  
Karista began to blush as Vanessa chuckled lightly.  
  
"Ah, tough old girl, aren't we?" Vanessa said mildly before sitting up slowly. "Oh, and I believe this belongs to you."  
  
She pointed at the necklace dangling from around her neck and Karista released the chain. The cartouche immediately went blank and as soon as it was back on Karista, it resumed its' original form.  
  
"That is a powerful amulet that you have there," Vanessa mused as she laid back down. "You guys wouldn't be able to splint up my leg, would you?"  
  
Harry nodded and moved his wand around while muttering some words. A long string and board rose from his wand and attached themselves to her leg.  
  
"Thanks. So, where to now?"  
  
"Hogwarts, if we get moving soon," Harry said happily as he helped Vanessa to her feet.  
  
"How far away are we?" Karista asked, immediately remembering her broom.  
  
"Where did the portkey take us?" Vanessa asked as she hobbled on Harry's shoulder to a sitting-height rock.  
  
"Kenton."  
  
"About 20 miles from Hogsmeade, if I remember correctly," Vanessa smiled and remembered the other woman. "Oh! Let's see how she is doing."  
  
Vanessa borrowed Harry's wand as she waved it over the face of the woman, cleaning it up. Once the grime and dirt was gone, she screamed before collapsing on the floor by the woman sobbing.  
  
"LILY! LILY! Wake up, hon. It's me, Vanessa," she yelped, but it was in vain. Lily merely rolled her head. "Oh Gods, this is terrible! Harry, this is your mum!"  
  
Harry froze. The woman on the ground before him couldn't be his mum, could it? She was too unrecognizable by the pictures that he had of her.   
  
"That…that isn't my mum," Harry gasped. Karista laid a trembling hand on his shoulder. "That can't be!"  
  
"Trust me, if your father is James Potter, and you have those beautiful brilliant green eyes, Lily Evans-Potter is your mum," Vanessa said silently as she gently shook Lily. She began to stir and opened her eyes to reveal glimmering jade.  
  
"J-James," her voice rasped. She gently lifted her hand to touch Harry's cheek before passing out again.  
  
Harry leaned back on his haunches and let out a deep breath. He was now trembling with anger and anxiousness.  
  
"We have to get to Hogwarts now," Karista murmured before helping Vanessa up and grabbing both Harry and her broomstick. "Come on Harry. It won't help her to lay there."  
  
Harry unfroze himself and gently picked his mum up. Karista helped him and her onto the broom while grabbing the invisibility cloaks and hopping on her broom.  
  
"I always loved flying," Vanessa said quietly before hopping behind Karista.   
  
"Harry, if you need to stop flying to balance her, tell me," Karista said before gently kicking off, immediately followed by Harry and Lily.  
  
"I'll save you, mum," he murmured in her ear as they soared over the trees.  
  
***  
  
"Alastor, look," Mundungus Fletcher yelled to his counterpart as he pointed up towards the sky. Two large lumps looked as if they were flying towards Hogwarts at a snail's pace.  
  
"Fletcher, let's get back to Hogwarts…now," Alastor said before apparating to the front gates of Hogwarts. Mundungus followed him quickly through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. There was a hushed silence while Alastor and Mundungus sat down and began to fiddle their thumbs.   
  
"Should we say something?" Mundungus whispered in Alastor's ear.  
  
"No. Let their punishments come as a harsh blow and surprise, I'd say," Alastor grunted. James still had his head in his hands and Hermione had finally calmed down enough to be able to stare up at the sky. From the entrance hall came a loud bang as the door was thrown open. Everyone except for Alastor and Mundungus jumped and raised their wands, staring expectantly at the Great Hall doors.   
  
"Karista, steady yourself," came a female voice from the corridor. Everyone seemed surprised but unmoved. Finally, the Great Hall doors were thrown open, showing four people who looked severely beaten up, yet in good spirits.  
  
***  
  
Karista looked up at the Entrance Hall doors.   
  
"Karista, Madame Malvon should take a look at that," Vanessa said softly as Karista hobbled towards the latch and banged it open.   
  
"Who is Malvon? Don't you mean Madame Pomfrey?"   
  
Vanessa looked shock for a moment, then nodded her head.   
  
Karista began immediately to fall to the floor.  
  
"Karista, steady yourself," Vanessa said softly. Karista looked up at her and smiled. "Great Hall, I should think is where they are pining for us."  
  
Vanessa reached the door first and threw it open to stare back into nearly a hundred staring faces. They were all adults, and were all anxiously awaiting them. Karista was the next to limp up, a gash on her forehead and bloody nose bleeding freely. Soon enough, Harry and Lily approached, Harry's own gash stopped bleeding a while ago and he took on a grimace of pain from his injured back.  
  
All at once, the room spun around Karista. For which reason, she couldn't tell other than she found herself on the floor.   
  
***  
  
Snape was the first one to stand up along with Dumbledore and James.  
  
"V-Vanessa?" Snape gasped as he looked at the blonde haired vixen in front of her, covered in blood and dirt from head to toe. Her robes were severely torn and she was limping quite fiercely.  
  
"Dad…it's mum," Harry whimpered under the strain from his back. James ran to his son and took Lily into his arms.  
  
"Oh God, what happened to her?" James yelped as he carried her into the hall followed by Harry. Severus was next to move until he saw Karista blank out. Karista looked around the room for a second, before fainting to the floor with a sickening thud and still clinging to Vanessa.  
  
"Karista!" Harry yelled as he skidded onto the floor next to her. Dumbledore, Alastor and Mundungus quickly got up from their seats and went over to Karista while Vanessa caught Severus' eye.  
  
"Sevi," Vanessa whispered before limping into his arms.  



	20. Snape gets lucky

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, some chick named Jolene and the dream...  
  
Author's Note: The end of this has been RATED R. I don't feel it is exactly 'necessary' to change the whole rating since it is merely a few paragraphs. Yeah, deal with it.  
  
Chapter 20: Snape gets lucky  
  
(A/N: This first part is told by Karista's point-of-view)  
  
I'm walking. For some reason, it is very, very cold and yet so familiar. Oh yeah, I forgot…this is exactly what my father's home looks like at night. And then it comes to me…it is that dream. The one that wakes me in a cold sweat every night since the bloodstone potion. I brace myself, because if the past is of any indication of anything, I will be entering my father's study shortly. Enough time to spare to hear the argument that begins to commence between my father and myself.  
  
Sure enough, without fail, it happens. I am once again a fourteen year old girl standing in front of my greying father, who once again is yelling at me. Every time I revisit this dream, the argument's topic changes, yet this time it is different.   
  
"I want you to keep away from magic. No more," my father says to the fourteen year old me. I stare in shock. He wants me to stop doing what I was born with? Why?   
  
"Dad, I am going to keep practicing, wether or not you want me to," I spat at him. His face only grew redder until he exploded.  
  
"So you enjoy not knowing the fact I receive death threats from people in London I don't even KNOW?" he yells, sending dust flying from the ceilings. It is all coming back to me now. The day before I was going to begin my fourth year at NYWI, and he is begging me to stop my heritage. I should have known.  
  
"I can stop them," I say simply, causing my father to stare for a moment and stand up so suddenly that I jump. He comes around his desk and slaps me hard across my face causing me to stumble out of my chair.  
  
"You cannot, will not, and shall not practice magic. EVER," he finishes, leaving his study and myself, crying silently on the floor. Then the dream slowly fades until I am in a cemetery in London. Not only is it freezing outside, it is also poor visibility. Fog unfurls itself around where I stand until I see small, hooded figures approaching from my left. I turn around slowly and come face to face with a tombstone; Tom Marvolo Riddle is etched into it, as well as the birth and death dates.  
  
"My mother is buried here," I realize as I turn to face the statuette over my mother's grave. It is one of a praying angel, one of the wings is missing a chunk and it is exceptionally grimy. I turn around again and notice the figures, now recognizeable as humans, have stopped in a half circle around me, waiting for something. Finally, one of the people step forward.  
  
"Dark Lady, guide us," a man's voice asks softly from beneath a hood and mask. Death Eaters, I say nervously to myself until I realize what the man called me.   
  
"We are your humble Death Eaters, my lady," another voice calls amidst a nodding of heads and smiles. All at once my face turns into one of disgust before a shooting pain shoots through my body. The dream evaporates before me as two faint green dots appear before me.  
  
***  
  
"Will she be okay?" Harry asked nervously as Alastor and Dumbledore checked Karista's pulse and vital stats.  
  
"Yes, she has just fainted. Rejuvenation spell, I suppose Mundungus?" Dumbledore asked, his brow knitted with concern.  
  
Mundungus nodded his head before taking his wand out of his front pocket and mumbling a few words. Karista's body immedeatly seized up before she began screaming.  
  
"What…how can that be?" Dumbledore asked, awestruck as Karista slowly whimpered and revived. She was trembling terribly and was paler than Harry had ever seen her. By now, the Order had gathered around the new comers and were watching with bated breath.  
  
"It's okay," Harry murmured as he pulled Karista into his arms and rocked her gently while she sobbed mercilessly.  
  
"I…well, it can't be possible can it? I mean, she had the necklace," Alastor said quietly.  
  
"She took it off," Harry mumbled absently, more to himself than the others.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mundungus asked, looking from Alastor, to Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
"When did she take it off?"  
  
"She gave it to me last night, when she came in a dream-like form," Vanessa murmured through Snape's robes, where she was being kept warm.  
  
"Severus, I can trust you to get Ms. Redgrove to the infirmary?" Dumbledore said quietly while Snape nodded his head and picked Vanessa up into his arms and walked casually out of the entrance hall.  
  
"She was put under cruciatus, wasn't she?" Alastor whispered, moving a lock of hair from Karista's face. She had stopped sobbing now, yet she was still shaking violently. Her sprained ankle and cut were throbbing hard on her worn nerves, and she soon passed out again.  
  
"Harry, take her up to the infirmary. Alastor, Mundungus, we must get to Lily."  
  
Mundungus and Alastor stood up with some difficulty and went over to wear Lily was laying, still unconcious yet improving slightly. Harry stood up, pulling Karista up to on her feet and doing exactly as Snape had done before.  
  
***  
  
The two of them were quiet as they walked up to the infirmary. It was almost a fearful silence, not at all like the last time any of them shared a silence. She roped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he made his way up a long corridor towards a portrait. He muttered the password and climbed into the teacher's common room.  
  
"Severus," she whispered softly, feeling his heart rate pick up gently through his robes. He walked down another long corridor until he got to yet another door and pushed it open. A spiralling staircase lead down to yet another wooden door amongst carved stone walls and torches lighting the black space around them. He smoothly careened down the stairs, pausing only at the door to tap the door with his lock and opening it gingerly with one hand. Once inside, he gently set her down and waved his wand at the fireplace, starting a large fire in a matter of seconds.  
  
He took her hand and lead her over to a plush armchair by the fire and let her sit down before taking a kettle of the mantel piece and boiling it in a few seconds.  
  
"Nice new infirmary, I suppose," Vanessa said, her eyes grazing over the room and the stooped figure of Severus Snape who was adding tea leaves to a cup.  
  
"Yes, I take pride in my medical status, thank you," Snape said tonelessly. His back was still turned towards her, and he was making an obvious attempt not to look at her.  
  
"How did this happen, Severus?"  
  
Severus nearly dropped the cup before him. She watched as he tensed up, his head bent over as if debating wether or not to tell her something.  
  
"Magic," he said simply and returned to making the tea. Vanessa became cross. Why won't he tell me?  
  
"Well, I kind of figured that, Severus. What kind of magic?" Vanessa started. Snape stood up to his full 6'2 figure and turned around. The look in his eye resembled the look more commonly given to Death Eaters…she remembered it fully.  
  
"I don't know how you came to be here," Snape said icily before Vanessa noticed he had tears on his face. "But I don't care. You are here now."  
  
Vanessa stood up, and for the second time that night launched herself into Snape's arms. He traced his hands up and down her back and over her torn robes. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionetly on the mouth. At first, Snape was caught off guard, yet quickly retaliated. His hands moved up towards her head where he pressed her into him harder.  
  
"Severus," Vanessa gasped before plunging into another kiss. Snape released himself from her grasp and lightly tugged on the front of her robes and pulled her towards his bed. He softly swung her upon it and laid down next to her. She practically leapt into his arms, kissing him more fervently while he undid the clasps on her robes, finally flinging them off of her. There were scratches all over her torso and breasts, as well as down her legs, including a few nasty bruises. He started at them, reaching his wand and healing them; if there was one thing Death Eaters learned, it was how to heal minor scratches, cuts and bruises. Vanessa flinched as the wand touched her skin, yet he continued while gently rubbing his thumb along her jawline until he was done.  
  
She reached over and undid the clasp on his robes to reveal black boxer shorts and a fine muscular body. She gently ran her finger down his stomach to line of the boxers before lifting herself up and laying herself gently on the numerous pillows at the head of the bed. Snape followed her, a malicious yet appealing grin flicking on his mouth. He swallowed her into another kiss while gently running his hands over her sides stomach. She gently moaned under him, trying hard not to scream out his name. Her mind flicked to the last time they were together, and it only made her happier. Snape reached up and closed the curtains around his bed, before stopping to stare at his beautiful wife.  
  
"I missed you more than you could have ever known, Vanessa," he whispered to her, before kissing her passionately once again.  



	21. The spy and the snake (Or Lily)

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, some chick named Jolene, Callidus and the dream...  
  
!(_$@!(@!%*)(!*%_(!*$)!(*$_(@*%&@_%^@!*&$^(%(*)&$!@  
  
Chapter 21: Lily  
  
It must already be light outside, Lily thought to herself as she could feel the light caressing her skin. She knew immediately she wasn't in the dungeon where she had been tossed previously, yet it still felt like a cold, stony place. She slowly raised her hand in front of her, to hear a gasp in return. Then another hand reached out and took hers while squeezing gently. Lily smiled. She slowly opened her eyes and saw James smiling back at her.  
  
"James," she whispered before James gently lifted her into his arms. She was trembling and cold, but didn't care. "My James."  
  
The room around her came into clearer focus, and the Great Hall appeared in front of her, as well as many familiar faces came clearer. She closed her eyes and rested her head on James' shoulder.   
  
***  
  
"Potter, if you don't bring me up to Gryffindor tower, I am going to strangle you with my bare hands," Karista said hoarsely from below Harry. They were almost to the stairwell to Gryffindor and at the end of the hall was the infirmary. Harry stopped, being caught off guard by this, and turned up the stairs to the last corridor before the fat lady portrait and stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, Karista?" he asked her before resuming his usual pace down the corridor towards the portrait. "Why did you blank out? What happened that made you scream like that?"  
  
Karista thought for a moment then shook her head. "I don't know, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the truth out of her unless she was willing to give it. They made their way through the common room before Harry stopped at the foot of the girl's stairs.  
  
"First thing tomorrow you are going to go and see Pomfrey, you hear?" Harry said, a faint smile flicking his lips.   
  
"Yes Doctor Potter," Karista smiled warmly before hobbling her way up the stairs and into her room. She tossed herself on her bed before stripping off her torn robes and slipping on pajamas. She lifted back the covers and slipped into a gentle sleep.  
  
  
The room was cold, almost as if she was stuck in a glacier. Pale firelight danced across the walls, casting eerie shadows on the ceiling. That wasn't what caught Karista's senses. It was the voice screaming, a merciless cackling from the corner of the room.  
  
"Lucius, you failed me…not once, not twice, but three times now," Voldemort seethed, raising his wand towards the trembling ball on the floor known as Lucius Malfoy. "As they say in muggle baseball, three strikes, you are out."  
  
Lucius began heaving dry sobs into the air. Voldemort simply sneered, raising his wand merely an inch from Lucius' face. "Crucio."  
  
Lucius' wails pierced the air as he clawed at anything he could get his hands on to get away from the pain. His eyes were still squinted shut when Voldemort lifted his wand.  
  
"Say your final words, Lucius," Voldemort spat. Karista, beyond impulses of her own lunged herself in front of Voldemort's wand before he could finish with the curse.  
  
"No," Karista whispered, gently placing a hand on Voldemort's wand. "You will not kill him."  
  
"And why is that, niecey-poo?" Voldemort cooed, his voice a cacophony of sarcasm and sing-songliness.  
  
"Because," Karista said, causing Voldemort to look at her with mild curiosity.   
  
"Strange Karista…very strange. And here I am thinking that you don't like Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort said solemnly.  
  
"Still. It is no reason to kill someone."  
  
Voldemort's eyebrows grew higher on his forehead. "You are the niece of a self-proclaimed murdering lunatic who speaks parselmouth and is the second to last Heir of Slytherin…I would have expected something of myself in you."  
  
Now it was Karista's turn to look surprised. It seemed a bit of her Uncle was seeping into her and it was becoming out of control.  
  
"Why me?" she moaned, slapping her hand against her forehead before slumping back into an armchair. "Why does everything bad seem to happen because of or by me?"  
  
Voldemort simply chuckled to himself. "Why don't I kill you now even though I have an idea of how I can? Because you are too much like your Mother. Believe it or not, I knew her at Hogwarts…two years ahead of me and in Gryffindor. Nicest woman I have ever met…that was of course before I knew who she really was."  
  
Karista gawked at Voldemort. He, a man feared by almost ninety nine percent of the wizarding population, was having a normal trip down memory lane with his niece.   
  
"Wait…slow down. You must understand comprehension amongst blondes is typically slower," Karista gasped as she slowly sifted through everything she was hearing.  
  
"I am not always an evil person…put me with the right people and I can be rather…charming."  
  
Karista almost choked. Voldemort? Charming? Caring? Those were two of the possibly worst adjectives to describe him.   
  
"I don't believe I am hearing this," Karista muttered, an eerie sickness filling her gut.   
  
"Well, you are," Voldemort said quietly, staring at the flames flicking at the walls of the fireplace. "And I am telling you to leave London."  
  
Karista turned to face Voldemort fully at that point. He was asking her to leave a place she called her own and she would have none of it.  
  
"No," Karista said simply, curling a piece of hair between her fingers. "I think not."  
  
Voldemort removed his stare from the fire and placed them on her. "Very well then. Latito Serpentosa."  
  
Karista was taken by surprise at the words that came from Voldemort's mouth. From the tip of his wand sprung a small garden snake, a beautiful fiery red and orange speckled pattern across its' back. Its eyes were almost golden while its tongue was black.  
  
"My gift to you, Karista," Voldemort said through a sneer. Before Karista could even reply, the room spun viciously around her until she could only see black.  
  
  
Karista sat up, rubbing her eyes furiously. She the dream had really happened, being that she had experience with it. She could feel something new about her, almost a new sense of power in the form of a foreign body. She looked down onto her stomach to see the same snake from her 'experience' staring back up at her.  
  
"You know why I am here, don't you?" the snake asked, a low hissing sound escaping from its mouth.  
  
"Um…no, but if you would gladly fill me in," Karista began, but the snake held up its tail to stop her.  
  
"I am the unbreakable spy…basically an immortal snake," the snake hissed, its tongue flicking back and forth. "Basically, I am attached to you whether you like it or not."  
  
Karista reeled back in shock. She was bound to this snake? Why?  
  
"Why?" she asked, her voice making the same hissing noise as the snake.  
  
"Because, your uncle fears that you may be…using him," the snake answered, its tone a monotonous sliver in her brain.   
  
Realization hit Karista like a ton of bricks. She was now an unofficial spy for Voldemort.  
  
!@_($_@$&_@&%@!*($@!&$(@&_$)(@_!$(@*$_!@&%(*^%&*)^#%&(#&%#!  
  
A/N: I owe a great heapful of thanks and gratitude towards Wolf550e @ HPC. Through email-guidance, he helped me sort out the kinks in this chapter, as well as what is soon to come. What originally was thought to be at least 25 chapters may be more...hmmm, should get interesting...  
  
Also, for a little ficcy about Snape, visit my profile and look up 'Redemption'. I am currently in the process of writing chapter two, yet 'Redemption' is intertwined with SoA and BA.   
  
Kryssy  



	22. Metus El Serpentium

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, some chick named Jolene, Callidus and the dream...  
  
!(_$@!(@!%*)(!*%_(!*$)!(*$_(@*%&@_%^@!*&$^(%(*)&$!@  
  
Chapter 22: Metus el Serpentium   
  
Karista ran until she hit the library door. After thrusting herself inside and running towards the Latin reference section, she plopped to the ground and began grabbing at random books, all of them old and dust covered. After toting the load over to the tables, she began frantically flipping through the pages.  
  
"Karista, what are you doing?"  
  
Karista looked up from the largest volume of them all to see Harry, a large smile on his face and hands in his pockets.  
  
"Looking up something," she mumbled hastily before burying her head back inside the book.  
  
"Maybe I can help," Harry said, pulling out a chair.   
  
"NO! I mean…no, I don't need any help," she yelped, sliding the chair back into its position and flipping the pages harder than before. "I need to do this myself."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to the great hall for breakfast then. You want anything?"  
  
Karista shook her head and shifted the books on the table before resuming her frantic search. Before long, she came across a picture of the Slytherin Serpent encircling a silver dagger with the words 'Metus el Serpentium' across the handle. Startling a scream, she frantically read the passage below it:  
  
  
"Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, created a special seal for any heirs to his thrown. Any of his bloodline that could open up the 'Chamber of Secrets' would inherit this symbol at the age of sixteen, symbolizing the cross into power and darkness. The last known 'Heir of Slytherin', as the person who inherits the tattoo is called, was Voldemort, the last dark wizard defeated by Harry Potter.   
  
It is not clear exactly what happens when the person gains this symbol. All is known is that it relates to the Dark Arts and is something to be feared. Metus el Serpentium- Fear the Serpent."  
  
  
Karista sank back into her chair while carefully rolling up her left sleeve. Emblazoned on her forearm was a copy of the picture she had just looked at, except it was in green ink and carried with her a sense of power. She let the sleeve roll down before closing the books and unconsciously placing them back on their original shelves.  
  
So this is evil, right? Karista thought to herself as she exited the library and approached Gryffindor tower. She realized that the snake was still hanging around, draped on her neck. Luckily her hair had hidden it from Harry's view and the snake hadn't spoken, otherwise trouble would have ensued. She was eternally grateful when she noticed Gryffindor tower was practically empty. Flopping down on her bed, she uncoiled the snake from around her neck and looked into its golden eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Karista asked, flopping back on her pillow.  
  
"I've told you this already, yet I suppose you need names," the snake said almost ruefully. "Callidus. My name is Callidus."  
  
"Callidus. Very impressive," Karista cooed sarcastically, glancing up at the sky.  
  
"Yes, very. I still find it hard to understand why you would talk to your uncle," Callidus said slowly, coiling his body around itself and raising his head to stare straight at Karista.  
  
"Well, I kind of don't have a choice, and being as my sixteenth birthday is coming up next week…let's just say that he probably wants me to turn sides."  
  
The snake nodded his head.  
  
"And you must also know he can here probably everything you say."  
  
Karista's insides turned to jelly as she realized she was having a decent conversation with a spy.   
  
"What curse is it?" she asked, knowing that she wasn't bound to get an answer.  
  
"Latito Serpentosa…you heard him," Callidus hissed with amusement.  
  
"Yeah, well as soon as I got to University to study Latin, I am screwed, right?"  
  
The snake nodded its head before returning to its post around her neck. She sat thinking about everything the snake had just told her, including its name as well as the spell Voldemort cast. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get rid of the tattoo, yet what if she could remove the spell from the snake?  
  
***  
  
She had been avoiding him all day, and for that matter, everyone else. He knew she was probably sore or just tired from last night, yet she seemed even more withdrawn with usual, including whenever Harry touched her. He sat waiting in the common room on the last day of Christmas break with bated breath. He was going to confront her. Not in a mean way, and he wasn't going to corner her…unless she let something slip that he was sure she probably wouldn't want to happen. At last the common room door opened and Karista sauntered in yet stopped as Harry arose from his seat and stood in front of her.  
  
"First off, you didn't go and see Pomfrey this morning. Secondly, you were practically hysterical in the library and finally, you haven't spoken to anyone all day, including me."  
  
Karista bowed her head at these words, almost as if she was ashamed of herself. Harry, after feeling his heart melt for the fourth time in two days, walked over to her and hugged her. Her reaction was a surprise, if anything else. He half expected her to hug him back, maybe even tell him what was wrong. Yet he felt the full force of her hands against his chest, followed by the splitting pain of himself being shoved against the back of the couch.  
  
"Karista, tell me what is wrong," Harry seethed, grimacing from the pain inflicted upon himself.  
  
"No. I just want to be left alone," she said quietly without a tinge of remorse or sorrow. It was almost…bitter. He grabbed her left arm, causing her to flinch as well as draw back, which he unfortunately noticed.  
  
Brow furrowed in concern, he loosened his grip on her arm. She was trembling now, her violet eyes flashing dangerously in the light of the fire. She seemed different, almost detached from herself, which he concluded to be because of the past night. Yet upon further inspection of her reaction, pieces of a puzzle were slowly clicking into place.  
  
She flinched when I grabbed her left arm, he thought, tracing over her hysterical body language earlier in the day. She refused to let me help her with her research, too. Taking a chance on bravery, and her moment of vulnerability, he tightened his grip once more and flew back the sleeve of her shirt. Her forearm was slightly pale, yet a deep, bottle green tattoo stood out against it terribly. It was of a dagger with a large serpent winding its way around it. On the handle, in odd silvery writing were the words 'Metus el Serpentium'.   
  
His first reaction was of pure shock. He knew immediately it wasn't the dark mark, let alone some random drawing. Then he saw it. The small garden snake sifting through her hair.  
  
"Pity you don't know, Potter," it hissed, a trace of sarcasm and humor edging each word with unpronounced clarity.   
  
Harry released her arm, still glaring at the snake. Karista was shaking like mad now, her almond-shaped eyes brimming with tears. A cold, tense silence seemed to radiate through the room.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his voice taking on a dangerous coldness unlike he had ever used on anyone.  
  
"I…I am…not positive, Harry," she whimpered. He could tell that she was lying. Not only was she not looking into his eyes, but she was also trying to tuck away a piece of parchment sticking out from her pocket.  
  
"I think you are," he said, sounding crueler than he had intended. Karista, face contorted with fear, stared into Harry's eyes, making him immediately wish he hadn't seen her arm.  
  
"Harry…I don't know what it means," she whispered in the same voice she had used previously. Harry, his patience now slipping, snatched the parchment out of her pocket. It looked as if it had been copied out of a book from the library in a sloppy scribble with an amateur picture of the tattoo on Karista's arm drawn in the middle. He read and re-read the entry over and over, an odd ringing in his ears.  
  
"So you decide to hide this from me? You choose to not tell me about something that can effect everyone around you?"  
  
The bitterness in his words did not compare with what he felt. It wasn't just fear, but sadness and agony. Also surprisingly enough, betrayal.  
  
"N-no…H-Harry…I don't know what to d-do," she stuttered, the tears flowing unlike he had ever see before. "I…can't get rid of it."  
  
Harry began shaking his head before he heard the same hissing voice.  
  
"You don't even know the whole story, Potter."  
  
The red and yellow snake danced from Karista's shoulder, almost threateningly. What didn't he know? Karista and him kept no secrets from each other. But he felt an odd feeling he was missing something.  
  
"Where did the snake come from?"   
  
Harry stood, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"I…don't…know…"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't!"  
  
Karista, if at all possible, was shaking violently before him. The firelight created eerie shadows on the walls and seemed to make Karista's weariness more noticeable.  
  
"I can't tell you," Karista said harshly, jerking Harry out of his reverie. "I can't, Harry."  
  
"Who is the snake from?"  
  
"Harry…you wouldn't understand."  
  
The pleading in her voice took the upper hand as she gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I wouldn't UNDERSTAND?" Harry's voice rose unexpectedly from his throat. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell him, even if he knew there was more to this than met the eye. "Try me."  
  
Karista simply shook her head and ran out of the common room towards her dormitory, leaving Harry to stare at the spot that she once stood. He pushed his untidy hair out of his face and let out a ragged breath. She was hiding something, and Harry knew it was something important, if not dangerous.  
  
@!*&$#_@!(*$()@!*$_&%(@^%(*@!$_*!@)($&)@!$*@)!^(*&)(&  
  
Coming next:  
  
Harry vs. Karista in a battle to the death during breakfast...   
  
What does Callidus mean? Can he become a good little snake?   
  
Harry doesn't know all of Karista's secrets...yet...   
  
Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic?   
  
Raw=War   
  
Julia P. Black...   
  
and Kryssy gets up and starts dancing around the room in her pajamas! *Whoa...only joking folks...I wouldn't scare you like that* 


	23. Testimonium ante Bellum

***This chapter is dedicated to all the people who died in the WTC and Pentagon attacks***   
  
Altissima quaeque flumina minimo sono labi- Old Latin proverb   
  
&q!@_(#$&q@_($&q!@(%&q(*#)^%)(#%(*&q)_&q!*$_(*$&q#   
  
Chapter 23: Testimonium ante Bellum   
  
The holidays dissolved quickly around Hogwarts and soon the carriages were approaching, full of students still raving about their awesome holidays. Harry simply sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking out the window towards the lake and instantly remembering the second task...something he hadn't spoken about, let alone thought about in almost two years. He remembered waking up in the library to Dobby's excited squeals, stuffing gillyweed into his mouth and plunging into the ice cold water. It all came back pretty quickly before the common room boomed with muggle music and a full-swing end of holiday's party had begun. What was strange about it was the fact that one person, who was almost all the time noticeable at these parties, was missing from it.   
  
Karista, after their little `encounter' in the common room merely a day ago, hadn't left her dorm room; Harry didn't even bother her. He didn't, for one thing, feel like being tossed out the window of Gryffindor tower, and for another, he didn't think that he could talk to Karista without beating her over the head with a saucepan. She was avoiding him as well as Hermione and Ron for a good reason, and she was rather smart to do so. Harry couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his mouth thinking about the little escapade that he and Karista had led only two days ago. He knew that the cruciatus curse must have hurt her, but for her to not say anything, well that was just uncalled for.   
  
He stood up from his seat by the window and went to join the masses of Gryffindors dancing in front of the fire. Many chose to just sit and chat with each other while a few chose the option of attempted sleep. Hermione and Ron were up on top of a table bumping their hips together and laughing hysterically, while Ginny and her friends danced in a large circle.   
  
Karista should be here, he thought to himself before flopping down on a loveseat away from the masses of people. But to his surprise, he was almost scared of her. That fear came from not knowing what it was on her arm, including since he hadn't gotten a good enough look at it to be able to look it up. Resigning to drowning in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the slim figure approaching him from the girls staircase, or the way her violet eyes flashed dangerously in the dim light of the common room.   
  
"Harry," said a croaky voice from his left side. He turned his head slightly before his eyes widened uncontrollably at the person that stood before him. "I think you need to understand something."   
  
"Well...tell me, then," Harry said uneasily. Only a few people around him noticed the dangerous tone to Karista's voice as she spoke.   
  
"Not here-."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Karista shook her head before scratching at her left arm. She then relaxed, her arms falling to her sides and frame becoming less taught.   
  
"You probably know already Harry. Realization just hasn't hit you yet," she said quietly, letting her gaze drop to the floor.   
  
"Well, it would help if you clarified all of it for me."   
  
Karista looked up and moved her mouth like a fish, trying to find the correct words to use. Finally, waving her hand at the floor, she spoke, her voice barely coming above a whisper.   
  
"Harry...if Voldie is my uncle, and we are of the same blood line, I am the next heir to Slytherin."   
  
Harry's blood stopped cold. He hadn't thought of this, and never thought Karista, of all people, would be the Heir of Slytherin. But it all made sense now. The Slytherin serpent (which by now he was almost positive it was) emblazoned on her forearm where a dark mark would be, the parselmouth ability, and not only that, the cold look in her eyes that gave away the relation to one of the most feared wizards in the world. Come to think about it, he had seen that look more often on her face.   
  
"Speak, Harry," she pleaded, her voice still the same deathly quiet. He noticed Ron and Hermione were watching the situation closely, yet no one else had acknowledged it.   
  
"Say what? Compliment you on how much you are like your uncle?"   
  
His voice was barely above a harsh whisper, and it was colder than he had ever thought was possible. Karista's eyes flickered for a moment before she shook her head.   
  
"I don't want you to hate me," she began, but Harry held up his hand to stop her.   
  
"I think it is just a little too late for that, Flannigan."   
  
Anger controlling his every move, he shot up from his seat and nearly sprinted out of the common room and up to the boys dormitories. Ron and Hermione watched the scene carefully before Ron followed him up the stairs. Thankfully, no one noticed other than Hermione and Ron, yet the damage had been done.   
  
***   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall early that morning; Harry hoping that he wouldn't have to speak to Karista. After telling Ron and later Hermione what Karista had said, Ron had vowed that she was nothing but trouble while Hermione expressed pity for her predicament.   
  
"We can't blame her, Harry. We just can't," Hermione had pleaded after sitting down. Even if she was almost terrified of another Heir of Slytherin on the loose, she couldn't help but know what Karista was supposedly like on the inside.   
  
"She's becoming more and more like him everyday," Harry said quietly. "I mean, she is now getting...er...'physical' in dealing with her anger and not only that, everywhere she goes, it feels like there is this `force' or something of evil."   
  
Ron looked at Harry for a long moment before he spoke.   
  
"Is this the end of you both, then?"   
  
Hermione looked slightly shocked at his question, but when Harry shrugged his shoulders, she let her questions get the better of her.   
  
"Harry, you can't be serious! You love her!"   
  
Harry looked at Hermione hard for a moment before starting up again with his porridge. He could feel the anger and betrayal build up in him again when the door opened and a very tired and frail-looking Karista strutted into the hall, her head held high and proud.   
  
Harry turned bright red with anger. So, he thought savagely to himself, she is proud of being the Heir of Slytherin. I'll make her see through that shroud quickly. She walked up to an empty spot on the other side of Hermione and was about to sit down when Harry spoke up.   
  
"So, the heir to Slytherin finally decides to make her presence."   
  
Harry was at first shocked to find that the words had come out of his mouth. Hermione, Ron and a few nearby Gryffindors turned their heads to Harry. She paused briefly, staring into Harry before making her move to sit down again.   
  
"I think you have the wrong table, Karista."   
The way he spit out her name turned a few heads and even drew a few surprised gasps, including from Ron and Hermione. Karista, finally giving up on her quest to sit down, stood up facing Harry. Harry, noticing the `challenge' in her eyes stood up to draw equal with her. Her eyes narrowed with anger, and to Harry's great surprise, he was on the verge of calling her Voldemort.   
  
"Drop it Harry. Fuming about it won't make it better."   
  
"Don't be telling me what to do, Slytherin."   
Karista's eyes opened wide with shock as he saw the curious faces on the faculty. Even Dumbledore was watching carefully.   
  
"Oh Harry, don't tell me what to do either. I am no more Slytherin-."   
  
"Than your Uncle is a good law abiding citizen. Drop the act, Flannigan."   
  
Karista flinched at the harshness of her name used against her, including coming from Harry.   
  
"Can it, Potter. You've said too much already."   
  
"What, afraid of your 'destiny' or something? Why don't you tell everyone the real reason that you didn't join up."   
  
Harry, for the life of himself didn't know what made him say that. For all he knew, it was here-say as to why she didn't join the Order when approached in the first place. By now Karista was trembling with rage, clenching and unclenching her fists. The power in the room seemed to be pounding in her chest, and she immediately knew that she was about to lose control.   
  
"Go on, tell Dumbledore what you have now."   
Harry could see Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye looking at Karista and himself. He could see the small snake from behind Karista bob its head up and down before hissing to Harry.   
  
"Harry...don't do this...she is about ready to explode..."   
  
"Don't you want her to see her error? See why she doesn't belong here?" Harry replied viciously in parselmouth.   
  
"What are you getting at, Potter?   
Harry didn't even know what he himself was getting at. All he knew was that his anger was taking control of himself, as well as his dignity and pride of not being a Slytherin.   
  
"Why don't you tell everyone that you are the Heir of Slytherin!"   
  
SLAP. The sound reverberated around the hall as Karista drew her hand back, her own face surging with pain and fury. Harry clamped his hand over his already red face yet still stared coldly back at Karista.   
  
"Say it again Potter and you will wish you never messed with me."   
  
Harry was shaking with anger by now, as well as embarrassment. Ron and Hermione could hear the conversation quite clearly, yet no one else could make it out.   
  
"Go sit with your own d*** table, Flannigan. You aren't a Gryffindor. You shouldn't even be near here. Slytherin is where you belong...Manipulative, deceptive, lying, just like your Uncle."   
  
Karista was shaking violently by now, her face burning red from embarrassment and anger. It was true. She was every bit like her uncle, yet she couldn't let him see it. Instead, she turned and walked out of the hall without a backward glance. Ron and Hermione simply stared at her retreating form. Soon the clatter of plates from other tables could be heard, yet the staff table still stared at Harry. Before long, Dumbledore turned to Snape and McGonagall before rising from the table. McGonagall walked over to James and Lily and stooped over to whisper in their ears. Meanwhile, Snape went over to Vanessa and whispered into hers. All five of the people stood up and left the staff table before leaving the hall. Dumbledore went over to where Harry had sat down, glaring at his plate.   
  
"Harry, I think it is about time you...understand...a few things."   
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore cautiously before standing up from his seat and left the hall.   
  
***   
  
Harry, James, Lily, Vanessa, Snape and McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to return. All the adults kept on looking at Harry with genuine curiosity as Harry sat fuming in his chair, looking at the ground.   
  
"Harry, it was just a little tiff. She'll get over it," Lily cooed, gently patting her son's back.   
  
"Oh, if only you knew," Harry sighed, letting his head fall back against the chair. James and Lily looked at each other before hearing the door open and watching as Dumbledore entered.   
  
"I feel it is time, Harry, that you understand a few things that have happened this year," Dumbledore said softly. He then took out his wand and placed it in his lap. "Now, who would like to begin?"   
  
Snape and McGonagall looked to each other. Snape took a deep breath and began telling about the Bloodstone Amulet. He told how it worked, who performed the spell and why.   
  
"She did it Harry, not only because she was the only one who could, but because it could bring back your parents," Snape said coldly before relaxing his shoulders. "As a matter of fact, she specifically said that if it wouldn't bring them back, she wouldn't do it."   
  
Harry realized his jaw was hanging open and snapped it shut.   
  
"But Harry, there is more."   
  
Harry looked up to Dumbledore and waited.   
  
"She is connected to the stone as well as Voldemort. She can and has been visiting Voldemort for some time now, without a choice," Dumbledore emphasized the last part with a piercing tone to his voice. "She is the Heir of Slytherin, not by choice but by association."   
  
Harry knew it had to do with the tattoo on her arm, yet didn't know what to think of it all.   
  
"Why didn't she tell me?" he managed to whimper.   
  
"We told her not to."   
  
Harry shook his head wildly. She didn't have a choice, he thought. After running his fingers through his hair causing it to stick out at more wildly than before, he crossed the room and exited Dumbledore's office.   
  
***   
  
Harry ran outside of Hogwarts, Marauder's map firmly clutched in his fist. He had gone up to Gryffindor tower in hopes of finding her, yet she was no where near him. In one last attempt to search for her, he had unrolled the Marauder's map and found her, sitting by the lake. He could feel the bitter snow crunching underneath his feet as he followed the tree line towards a small inlet that carved its way from the rest of the lake. Karista was sitting on the ground, her legs pulled up against her chin. She was obviously crying and shivering at the same time. Harry slowed his pace to a solemn march before stopping all together a few feet away from her.   
  
"Kar," he murmured, placing the map in his pocket and adjusting his glasses.   
  
"Go away."   
  
Her voice was thick from sobbing and speaking through her robes. She managed to pull her legs closer to herself, almost as if she wanted to disappear.   
  
"No. I will not," he said defiantly clenching his fists together to maintain his blood flow. She dropped her head onto her knees and began crying much harder than before. "I'm sorry."   
  
She stopped abruptly causing herself to break into a hiccup. She looked up into his eyes, her tear streaked face glowing brightly under the glowing sun.   
  
"What are you sorry for?"   
  
"Not listening to you. I should have given you a chance to explain things. Instead, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had to tell me what was wrong."   
  
Her face scrunched up as though she was going to cry again, but she held it in. Harry, sensing his own weakness, dropped to her side and pulled her towards him. She went limp under his touch as he snaked his arms around her body and rested his chin on the top of her head. She began crying softly into his robes and he could feel the wetness touch his muggle clothing, then his skin.   
  
"At the rate you're crying there, I might die of hypothermia," he chuckled, trying to soften the mood. He could hear he soft giggle as they sat there in each other's arms, small snowflakes swirling around them.   
  
(#@*&q$!)(@&q$!_(@&q%*)#(@$&q!_($@&q(&q@$(*)^%)*(!^$*   
  
Awww....Karista and Harry, sitting in a tree...s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g...   
  
Coming Next:   
  
Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic?   
  
raw=war...   
  
Il incideus corpeus maximus...   
  
Deprograming Callidus   
  
And...Kryssy pulls a missle out of her pocket and asks the question..."Do you want to live?"   
  
Okay, just kidding...high profile warfare isn't my specialty.   
  
Okies, Kryssy 


	24. Darkened Days

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, Callidus, some chick named Jolene as well as the dream...rock on, yo  
  
Chapter 24: Darkened Days  
  
@!)(&$_^%@!*%_%(@!&$&@!$_*!(@&$  
  
  
Remus sat solemnly by the lake, flicking bits of sand and rocks into the water. The full moon had been last night and he was still excruciatingly sore. The light managed to be disappearing behind the mountains and trees that graced the landscape, making Lupin shiver with the impending weather. He was waiting for Amaia, as he was going to ask her something that would change both their lives.  
  
"What if she says no? I think I might be a little too predictable for this," he moaned to himself after taking the blue velvet box out of his pocket and studying the ring that was inside. He remembered when Sirius and Julia had returned to the Great Hall, herself prancing excitedly along with Padfoot, hand in hand. They had announced their engagement, much to James' and his delight. But now…now he was questioning himself. "Maybe I should just drop it all."  
  
"Drop what?"   
  
Remus whirled around to see Amaia standing behind him, a curious smile flicking her lips. Her arms were crossed haphazardly on her chest, her hair billowing out behind her.  
  
"Oh…just…I don't know," he stuttered. He didn't know exactly what to tell her, and now he wasn't so sure as to whether he should tell her about the box burning a hole into his left hand. "Just boring myself to death over here."  
  
"Really? I though that you talking to yourself was great entertainment."  
  
Lupin chuckled a bit before crossing his legs Indian style beneath him. Amaia soon plopped herself down on the grass beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm happy that you came back, Amaia. I couldn't live with myself for much longer," he said quietly, his gaze unwavering from the quarter moon now hanging in the sky.   
  
"Remus, what is that in your left hand?"  
  
He could feel his features tense up slightly and knew that she could see the anxiousness on his face. She was about to ask him another question when there was a loud bang from the castle.  
  
"MOONY! AMAIA! COME QUICK!" Sirius screamed down towards them. Remus and Amaia jumped up from their spot by the lake and ran towards the castle and into the Great Hall where Order members where gathering hastily.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Cornelius Fudge is dead," Dumbledore said solemnly, crunching the roll of parchment in his fist. "The main ministry building has been reduced to rubble. Hundreds are dead, hundreds injured."  
  
The stillness hung like a dead weight in the Great Hall where the whole Order sat or stood. Dumbledore re-opened the crumpled paper and studied it for a moment before slamming it on the table before him.  
  
"Voldemort, as well as his Death Eaters, undoubtedly did this. All of the people who were his successors, save Lucius Malfoy, are either dead or are too scared to take the position of minister. I cannot leave Hogwarts myself and I therefore must ask one of you to be brave enough and take this challenge."  
  
Many of the aurors stepped away from the table except for Sirius, James and Remus, as well as Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Well, then. It looks like we have some hope after all. Which of you four should it be?"  
  
Sirius, Remus and James looked at each other and with an unspoken agreement, stepped away from the table leaving Arthur behind.  
  
"Arthur, you understand what this means, don't you?"  
  
Arthur, although a little pale, nodded his head and walked over to where Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Now. First off, we must rebuild the ministry, or at least find another place for it to be. Second, we need to appoint you all to a job of such, including the Aurors. You can handle this, can't you?"  
  
The Order, which had now approached the table again, nodded their heads in a simple rhythm.  
  
"Lily, if you are well enough, I would like you to take the St. Mungo's division. Remus, magical creatures division. Alastor, the aurors. James, the magical games and sports. Sirius, Azkaban."  
  
Sirius definitely blanched when Dumbledore said this, yet nodded his head solemnly.  
  
"As for the rest of you, I expect a full effort to help in rebuilding and strengthening the ministry. Any more questions?"  
  
The room remained silent while a few people shook their heads no.  
  
"Very well, then. Minister Weasley, you may proceed."  
  
***  
  
The news about the Ministry ran like wildfire throughout the school. Many children had lost their parents in the fire or to a Death Eater. But now, the Order of the Phoenix had something else on their hands. Something that could possibly be bigger than Voldemort's first rise to power…  
  
  
  
A misty gloom hung about the Hogwarts grounds that morning. It was silent, not to mention eerie. The sun was nowhere in sight and instead dark storm clouds whirled above the many turrets of the castle-converted school. Classes still resumed, yet there was an uncertain danger and apprehension amongst them.  
  
"Can anyone describe to me what 'You-Know-Who's' last rise to power was titled?" Julia asked to her sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Many of the students flinched while others like Harry, Ron, Hermione, Karista and Draco simply sat stoically in their seats. "Very well, then. As of now, we will be discussing the period of Darkened Days."  
  
There was a hushed murmur throughout the classroom as Julia opened up a book on her desk and began to flip through the pages until she finally stopped. After adjusting her reading glasses, she began to read.  
  
"The period of Darkened Days, otherwise known as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rise to power, was a period of nearly thirteen years until he was defeated by the infant Harry Potter."  
  
Harry blushed while sliding down further into his seat. Julia glanced up, a small smile on her face, before she continued.  
  
"The Darkened Days began around the time when 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' first began his approach to muggle killings and torture of half-bloods. The Darkened Days referred to the ever-setting gloom placed upon the magical community (unbeknownst to muggles) and lasted until his defeat. The sun refused to shine and was believed to be because of an ancient magic that supposedly covered up 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's powers as the Sorcerer of Fire."  
  
The class visibly shuddered with the exception of Karista, who had an odd smirk on her face. Julia paused, closing the book on her finger as a place marking.  
  
"The Darkened Days refers in general to the 'suffering' of many people during 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rise to power. Can anyone tell me why Voldemort did this?"  
  
Karista slowly raised her hand and sat up in her seat. The class turned their heads to look at her.  
  
"He probably did it because it signified the good Magical communities' downfall. It meant that there would never be a 'light at the end of the tunnel', or so they say."  
  
"Very good, Miss Flannigan. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, I want a twenty-inch essay on the period of 'Darkened Days'. Harry, feel free to interview your Godfather about it. This will be due next Friday, class."   
  
The bell rang and Julia's class left the room. She watched as the hallways crowded with students and began filtering down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"The only thing all of you don't know is that the Darkened Days are here again," Julia cursed as she glanced out the window at the vicious thunder and lightning striking in the sky.  
  
#(*$&!*(&$_!@&$(&@$_(!&@_!&$  
  
Author's note: Title of this chapter sound familiar to peeps on HPC? It should because it is the name of the series after *My* version of book seven...carry on...  
  
Coming Next:  
  
Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic?  
  
raw=war  
  
Il incideus corpeus maximus  
  
De-programming Callidus 


	25. The Afterlife Curse

JKR owns the people and places, I own Karista, Julia, Amaia, Vanessa, some chick named Jolene, Callidus and the dream...*Wipes forehead*  
  
$!)@$^)(*@^(*)@!^)%@!*$&()@$&()@%!*^%*!^$)(@$*)(*^(  
  
Chapter 25: The Afterlife Curse  
  
The months had drowned into March, and for many people, it didn't mean much. There was a war on the horizon that had the potential to destroy the magical community as they knew it. Yet throughout all the chaos that surrounded the magical community, Hogwarts stayed as serene as ever…that is until Marauders woke up.  
  
  
James still snored, even if Lily knocked him over the head with her slippers, doused him in ice water and set off a firecracker in his ear. It was simply no use. An atomic bomb could go off beside his head and the man would just roll over and snort, 'Lily'. She sighed. It was actually quite a pleasing site to watch James sleep; his messy hair cascading over the pillow and dousing out Lily's brilliant red locks. James unconsciously reached out for her and she willingly let him grab her into a bear hug and snuggle under his chin. She pulled the blankets over them both and was soon placed into her own deep sleep creating a cacophony of a pig and a cat underneath the sheets.  
  
Soon the alarm went off and Lily moaned lightly into James' chest.  
  
"Why now?" she cooed, wrapping her arm around James' waist. He shifted slightly before walloping the alarm with his clenched fist.  
  
"Mornlilymdear," James moaned, raising his arms over his head and rolling onto his back, taking Lily with him.  
  
"Morning," she whispered into his stomach. Amazing, she thought to herself. An alarm clock can wake up my husband, but not even me. She rolled off him before James kissed her lightly on the forehead and brushed some hair out of her face before rising from the bed and heading towards the shower. Lily reached over and grabbed a rather small, leather-bound book off the nightstand and setting it in her lap. The book flopped open revealing a picture of Lily and James' wedding day, as well as a picture of their first train ride to Hogwarts. How I hated him then, not even I know, she relished as she snapped the album shut. She could hear James' off key singing rising from the bathroom and giggled to herself before rolling out of bed and pulling on her dressing robe. She stepped into the thick steam which was once known as the bathroom and pulled out her toothbrush.  
  
"Lillian, dearie…are we going to look for a house somewhere soon?" James sang as Lily loaded her toothbrush up with paste.   
  
"Dumbledore says that until Voldemort is gone, we're staying here…Harry too."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," James clucked as he resumed belting out some rock music Karista had been playing earlier. Lily chuckled to herself as she studied her face in the mirror. She looked considerably better than she had when Harry first found her and now she was starting to feel better, if it hadn't been for the weather that she had noticed stirring outside when she first got out of bed.  
  
"Lily…did you look out the window this morning?" James asked as he whipped the towel off of its hanging place and proceeded to dry himself off. "The weather looks kind of…er…foreboding, doesn't it?"  
  
Lily turned to look at James' head, which was poking out from the gap in the shower curtains, a puzzled expression on her face. James motioned his head towards the window that would normally give a peaceful view of the Hogwarts grounds. This time, however, the clouds and rain made it seem more like eight in the evening rather than eight in the morning. She furrowed her brow slightly, now studying the sky outside.  
  
"You know what, for a marauder, you are pretty observant," she clucked as James jumped out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.  
  
"I know. That is a random characteristic that Moony, Padfoot and myself have."  
  
Lily laughed for a few moments before finally calming herself down enough to realize what the weather meant.  
  
"You think its strange that we are so focused on the weather outside?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled because of her mouth being buried in James' shoulder. "I mean, if anything, it brings back some…er…bad memories."  
  
"Well, not all of them were bad. I mean, you, me and Harry cooped under a single roof for nearly a year had its…advantages," he chortled, raking a comb through his wet and for once, tamable hair. He still had his arm wrapped casually around her waist and seemed to be studying her in the mirror. "I must say that I think the rest of Hogwarts might be eagerly awaiting our presence, don't you?"  
  
Lily stifled a giggle before throwing her dressing robes on the floor (A/N: You all have dirty minds if you were thinking Lily didn't have PJ's on…or did she? Grins wickedly) and starting the shower. With one last naughty glance at his wife, who was still trying to stifle her giggles, James stepped out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Karista wandered through the smoky mists, not aware of where she was or who else might have been there. She automatically knew it was a dream by the way her pajamas shown in the light from the full moon. After walking for a few minutes, Karista paused, a grouping of menacing features ahead of her. A high, cackling voice broke through the night air and sent tingles up her spine.  
  
"Thought you could be me, Karista?" Voldemort cackled as he circled the spot where a large, pale and bloody lump lay. She was clutching a hand over a wound that was now bleeding freely through her robes. "Thought you could lay waste to me? Looks like you thought wrong."  
  
Karista stared at the lump on the ground before realizing it was her.  
  
"Too…b-bad it w-wasn't y-you that d-did it," Karista-in-dream spluttered as a small amount of blood trickled from her mouth. Karista could barely make out Voldemort's face, yet knew that he was once again flushed with anger at the Karista-in-dream's statement rested upon him. His wand raised and his breathing coming out raggedly from Karista's snide comment, Voldemort circled her once again.  
  
"You think you and Harry can win against me, do you?" Voldemort spat as Karista-in-dream crumpled further into the ground. The real Karista looked up into the pale light floating from the castle and noticed the whole of the school watching the scene with bated breath, Harry out front and clutching his hand in a death grip. Karista heard her voice, soft and distant from below her.  
  
"I…I k-know…h-he c-can beat y-you," Karista-in-dream said, her voice growing fainter.  
  
"I would think not."  
  
Voldemort stopped in front of her and raised his wand to meet her heart.  
  
"It was a shame you never chose to take my offer, Karista. I am certain that you would be alive right now," Voldemort said casually, clicking his tongue. Karista-in-dream slowly began to sit up, taking very harsh breaths as she did so.  
  
"I…I w-would n-n-never j-join y-you," Karista-in-dream gasped, propping her self up onto her knees and clutching the ground for support. "A-and H-harry w-will w-win."  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes into sharp red slits before closing the distance between himself and Karista-in-dream. "Say goodbye, Karista."  
  
"Avada…"  
  
Karista watched in horror as Voldemort's face scrunched itself up into a sneer. Karista-in-dream raised her arms above her head and peered into the heavens, watching as the clouds parted for the briefest of instances and letting the moon pour down across the grounds.  
  
"…Kedava."  
  
She watched the green light shower over herself and hit Karista-in-dream directly in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards; blood flying everywhere. The Karista before her was dead and glowing eerily in the night.  
  
  
"GOD NO!" Karista screamed as she sat up fiercely in bed. The room swam around her a bit until the sleep finally left her. The early morning sun flitted across her sheets and she could barely hear the light snores from her roommates. Karista brushed the hair out of her face and sprang up from her bed and into the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and stepped in.  
  
"What was that dream about?" Karista asked herself as she let some shampoo out into her hand. "It couldn't be the future, could it? But I looked a bit older, didn't I?"  
  
After showering, she went and got dressed, pulling her hair into a messy bun before exiting. She was almost passed the library when she remembered something from the dream that was already blurring from her memory. It was something definitely different about her in the dream she had. The images flickered briefly; raising her arms above her head. Her arms. Something about her arm. Her left one.   
  
"But it isn't the Heir of Slytherin tattoo…it was too small to be that," Karista thought to herself as she leaned against the wall, scratching her head trying to remember what the little inscription on her arm meant. She was sure of two things. One, it was Latin. Two, it was most certainly magical judging by the way it was glowing in her dream. Then it fell into place.  
  
***  
  
It was a Friday back in early February, meaning that it might have been Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Glideron.  
  
"Aurors have many forms of protection, as some of you may know," Julia said casually as she twiddled her wand between her fingers. "Can anyone name them?"  
  
Hermione's hand, of course, shot up into the air.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Well, one of them is actually Dark Magic and only very few and powerful Aurors actually use it," Hermione said, sounding like she swallowed a textbook. "It is called 'Il Incideus Corpeus Maximus', or to protect the body and spirit. It provides with it quicker reflexes and also can lengthen the life of an Auror in battle."  
  
"Very good, Hermione. Anyone care to add to that?"  
  
The room was unusually silent and Julia let the merest smile cross her lips.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor, then. Technically, the 'curse' is called 'The afterlife curse'. What it means is that when the proper tattoo is touched and appropriate words mentioned it could offer you a chance to live. Basically, you can be hit with 'Avada Kedava' and be seemingly dead. Little does everyone know around you that you have thirty minutes after being hit with the curse to live."  
  
The class visibly shuddered and Julia could sense the tension in the air.  
  
"Very well then. The curse is almost impossible to master and very few Aurors are granted permission. Even if they get the permission and get the charm done, it is only after you are killed in any way, shape or form and someone attempts to summon you back that you know it works. Hence the reason it is so uncommon."  
  
***  
  
Karista snapped her fingers together yet quickly stopped.   
  
"If I used 'The Afterlife Curse', then would I still be alive?" Karista immediately kicked herself for not staying in the dream longer yet couldn't do anything about it now. Instead of making her way to the Great Hall, she went through the doors of the Library, instantly gaining access to the Restricted Section with her Prefects badge. She paused along a shelf that was hidden in the corner and picked up an old and withered looking book entitled The Auror's guide to magic.  
  
She scooped it into her arms and sat down at the nearest table. After checking out the table of contents and skimming lightly through a few pages, she came across the curse, complete with instructions, the potion and charms needed to perform it. Karista stood up, marked the page by dog-earing it and left the library, a hopeful expression on her face.  
  
&)$(*!&@($&!@()&%_!@%&*(@^%*(#^))!(*%^$(*!@&$)(!*@&$  
  
A/N: oh...this is getting so interesting, I might pee my pants *Just kidding people, gosh, have a sense of humor*  
  
Anyway, I hope that this suits your fancy and I am sorry for not pumping it out sooner as I have been really busy with Volleyball *Our tean rules!*  
  
Alright, now...soon to come:  
  
Does Karista perform 'Il Incideus Corpeus Maximus'?  
  
De-programing Callidus  
  
RAW=WAR  
  
It's a...cruel summer...ba dump ba dump ba dump...ohhhhhh yeahhhhh 


	26. Carpe Diem

Chapter 26: Carpe Diem 

Chapter 26: Carpe Diem 

Callidus was stretched out on a table in the great hall, watching the curious stares of the professors around him. It was a weird thing being a snake and a spy. You couldn't talk to anyone, let alone understand what anyone said, yet you still had to relay information back to an old bloke who keeps talking about ruling the world. Strange. How mightily strange.

"Exaudio charm, you think?" Dumbledore murmured quietly to McGonagall who nodded her head and said a few choice words. All of a sudden, a sharp pain exploded through Callidus and he began to writhe terribly across the surface of the table. The room spun violently around him and then everything became clearer. It seemed almost as though a weight was lifted from his back and he felt light; as light as he was before that wretched man 'Voldemort' cursed him. Karista's face fell into his view.

"Hi Callidus," she said softly, setting her hand on the table before Callidus and allowing him to slither up her arm and to her shoulders.

"What happened?" Callidus asked, his voice barely above a 'Parseltongue' whisper.

"We removed you of the curse Voldie put on you," Karista said lightly as she moved away from the desk, nodding her head at the teachers, and left.

"You still doing that incideus thing?" Callidus asked, his head spinning slightly from the sudden movements of Karista.

"Yeah…actually, that is what is going to happen now," Karista said as she stopped in front of a portrait and tapped a rhythm into it with her hand. The portrait swung open revealing a small room with a cauldron assembled in the middle over a blazing fire. She crossed over until she was standing beside it and swirled the liquid lightly with a ladle. After a few more minutes of which she prepared a dagger and a knife, Karista stood in front of the cauldron. 

"Callidus, you might want to…er…leave right about now," Karista said lightly. She was visibly shaking by now and couldn't focus very clearly. Callidus clucked his tongue in disapproval before sliding down her arm and onto the table to watch. "If anything…er…happens, get Dumbledore and no one else."

Callidus nodded his head before Karista turned her attention back to the cauldron and pulling out a slip of parchment. After taking a deep breath, she slowly began to chant:

(A/N: Imagine some tricky Latin here)

__

Gods, save the soul who you are about to enter

Protect the Warrior within

For she is a servant of your will

And will serve you forever

Gods, provide courage for the soul you are about to enter

Protect her with the heart of a lion

For she is a servant of your will 

And will serve you forever

Gods, provide strength for the soul you are about to enter

Protect her with the shield of Hades

For she is a servant of your will

And will serve you forever

The sound within the small room was deafening by now, but thankfully Karista had though of the possibilities before deciding to conquer immortality. Now all was left was to split her wrist and place it into the potion and the last words of the potion. With bated breath, she picked up the dagger that lay on the table and pulled back the sleeve on her left arm. Gritting her teeth, she placed the dagger across her skin and let the blood trickle into the cauldron.

After enough blood had found its way, she carefully placed her hand and wrist into the murky solution and chanted the last few words.

__

Spiritus proeliator, por defendo y damntia y envicio il Evil

The power from the potion made Karista collapse to her knees as a bright red, gold, green and silver light spun throughout the room before entering Karista. She collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. Before the blackness engulfed her, she whispered to Callidus, "get help."

*(@!&$_(@&$!@*%(^%*^#$&*)^)(*@&$*(^$(*)^$*(()!$

Ahahahahaha…

Alright…for anyone who feels like looking up the tricky bit of latin, it might not make sense because por and y are Spanish for {for} and {and}. Other than that, it means 'Warrior Spirit, for the defense and condemnation and defeat the evil'. Clever, eh?

Oh, and I also figured out how to get italics and stuff… Muchas Gracias por Lyda Clunas for the HTML w/ MSWord thing…that is pretty cool, yo

The Exaudio charm belongs to R.J. Anderson while Carpe Diem, although belonging to the clever and artistic song by Nerve Agents, also belongs to Imogen's H/G shipper-fic. Now…

Coming next:

Summer time

A few curses

Karista discovers she sucks arse at a few subjects

The end is near (The credits I fear) I'll go shed a tear, cause the end is near…ahhahahahaah…back to work.

Cheers!

Kryssy


	27. All's well that ends well

Chapter 27: All is well that ends well

Chapter 27: All is well that ends well

The room was slightly bright and Karista had to squint slightly to prevent herself from going blind.

"Will she be alright? What happened?"

The voice sounded familiar, yet the room spun so violently around her she had to forget who it was.

"I think she might be waking up," someone clucked above her and Karista opened her eyes some more. Madame Pomfrey stood above her, waving her wand every now and then over Karista's fragile form and off in the distance stood Harry and Dumbledore, rendered speechless.

_"I told you to reconsider doing the spell, Karista,"_ Callidus hissed from her shoulder.

"What spell? Karista, what is he talking about?" Harry asked, coming to stand by her side. Karista looked up into his eyes before another spiral of color spun around her.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't leave my patient alone, I will kick you out of here," Madame Pomfrey snapped before bustling into her office, muttering about 'unwanted visitors'.

"Harry, I think its best if we let Miss Flannigan explains this all to us at a later date," Dumbledore said quietly before leading Harry out of the ward. Harry cast one suspicious look back at Karista before entering the corridor outside. 

"Professor, I can't help but be suspicious about everything that is going on around Karista," Harry said quietly as they made their way down to Dumbledore's office. "I mean, first off, she has these out-of-body things and then…she gets that tattoo."

Dumbledore looked deep in though for a moment before stopping in front of the stone gargoyle and muttering 'Chocolate Frog'. After they made their way up to Dumbledore's office and sat down, Harry spoke again.

"Why does everything that goes wrong or is possibly bad always happen to people around me?"

Dumbledore looked up, an apparently startled look on his face. But his surprise didn't last for very long. 

"Harry, being Heir of Gryffindor isn't fun…I can't even imagine what it would be like. But you must understand is that you should never give up the things you love most, no matter how astray they go. It may seem like Karista is…well…bad, but she is just as vulnerable as you are. I would say more so only because you have had more time to deal with this type of thing."

Dumbledore paused, looking at Harry keenly from his half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes were twinkling with their familiar warmth and Harry felt at ease once again.

"Harry, promise me something," Dumbledore said quietly as he leaned forward in his chair. "But first, realize that you were at one time in Karista's shoes."

Harry paused for a moment before realizing that he was. Back in his second year, everyone thought he was a dark wizard because he could speak Parseltongue and that he opened up the Chamber of Secrets. Now Harry realized that he had passed the same type of judgement upon Karista this year. For almost a minute Harry's stomach did a weird flop out of guilt.

"Now Harry, if there is one thing to be remembered from here, remember this; it is not wise to pass judgement on someone until you know all the facts, and I honestly think that now you can agree with me, right?'

Harry nodded his head deftly before standing from his seat. 

"I think I should go see my parents," Harry mumbled before crossing the room and opening the door.

"Oh, and Harry…" Harry spun around to see Dumbledore with an oddly serious expression on his face. "I don't think you should question what Karista was doing in that room today."

Harry nodded his head before leaving Dumbledore's office.

***

"Sirius, shut up! You'll blow it!" James hissed as the three Marauders sauntered into the kitchens. House Elves were in a frenzy cooking that evening's dinner, which just happened to be the last feast of the year. 

"The busier, the better," Sirius chortled before moving the large bucket he had been carrying and lumbering it onto a table top. A small house elf approached them a bit timidly, to which the three Marauders flashed their trademarked mischievious grins. "Ah, hello there. Dumbledore has sent us down here to introduce the new drink that he wants you to serve."

A few more house elves came over to the table after the original one approached and generously took the buckets over to the various pitchers on the house and staff tables. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" James cackled as they each left the kitchens, practically skipping down the corridor. They reached the Great Hall which was packed full of students, causing Sirius to break into uncontrollable fits of laughter. They resumed their seats at the Gryffindor table before Dumbledore began his speech.

"This was an interesting year for us all. We have much to be thankful for in light of recent difficulties and tragedies. We must be thankful for everything good that has come our way. But now, another year has come and gone and it is time for you all to go home and forget about anything you have learned this year," Dumbledore said happily, peering around at the students with his half moon spectacles. "Therefore, without pumpkin juice, I would like to make a toast to you all and hope that you all choose the right paths in your futures."

The Great Hall shook with cheers and the bangs from people pounding on the tables. The food then appeared on the tables along with the Marauder's mysterious drinks. Sirius, Remus and James grinned mischieviously before everyone began taking hearty swigs of the potion…until…

POP! POP! POP! People all around them were changing, or at least their clothing were. Dumbledore was now in a clown suit with a red nose while Snape was in a moldy green dress with an ugly hat with a vulture on top perched on his head. Harry's clothing turned into a an ugly pink frock while Karista and Hermione's clothing became swimsuits…rather revealing swimsuits. Ron, who was laughing at the three of them, stopped pointing at them to find he was in a violently purple and voluminous dress. Lily, who was already glaring at the Marauders, had on a Cinderella-style ballgown. Eventually, after Draco Malfoy's attire changed into a spaceman's uniform, the Marauders were the only ones left in the entire hall with anything normal on. 

Dumbledore, who was at first shocked to find something happening at all, began laughing so hard that he fell back in his chair, honking his clown nose. Soon the other people in the hall joined in as they all began to eat, all the while laughing and giggling. Growing bored with their gray and black robes, the Marauders soon drank their pumpking juice. James ended up wearing purple and yellow swimming trunks, Sirius wore a cat suit and devil ears while Remus' robes turned blue, gold and shocking pink while his hair gained purple spots. The Great Hall erupted into laughter again while the Marauders stood up and bowed to a tumultuous applause. Karista nudged Harry who was clutching at his side from laughing so hard and pointed at Snape.

"I don't understand his get-up at all," she giggled. Harry glanced at the staff table and began laughing harder.

"Yeah, well back in third year…"

***

"Can't believe I failed History of Magic and Herbology. Of course, I was never really good at taking care of plants," Karista grumbled over breakfast the next morning. "Oh well, at least I have a whole stinking summer to dwell on that fact."

Harry grinned mildly at her. "So, excited about going back to New York?"

"Oh yes!" Karista squealed, launching into another explanation of NYWI (her old wizarding school) as well as all the places and people she was going to visit.

"Sounds like fun," Hermione said happily as she stood up from the table with Ron. "Looks like the carriages are here."

Hermione, Ron, Karista and Harry made their way out into the entrance hall along with the rest of the school.

"Kar, promise me you will stay safe, including after everything that has happened this year," Harry said as he took Karista into his embrace.

"I will," she whispered. They kissed briefly before hugging each other. Then, without another word but a few glances back at each other, Karista, Ron and Hermione were gone, all waving goodbye to him.

"So Harry, we're in it for the long haul, eh?" James asked, laying his arm to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah. At least we'll have plenty of pranks to play on Sirius and Remus."

James laughed a little before turning Harry around.

"We had better start training you in the ways of the Marauders, my boy," James chortled as the walked towards the marble stairs.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, stopping and grinning at his father.

"You have to prepare for your final year at Hogwarts. You got to leave with a bang, you know," James said, a mischievious grin on his face.

"Let's get started then," Harry said, equalling his father's look.

"The carbon copies are up to something," Lily said, drawing their attention from the first landing on the stairs. "And I know what it is."

James and Harry smiled at each other before joining Lily and making their way up to Gryffindor tower…together.

**__**

**THE END**


	28. Credits

The Gracious Fans of Fanfiction **__**

The Gracious Fans of Fanfiction.net, who reviewed:

AmaiaRiddle- Thank you for letting me use your name for my pleasure…**points finger at Amaia Roliliono**

Melodi 

Julia-Agh! You always make me laugh! I am so happy that you like my series and thank you for letting me use your name for my pleasure…**points finger at Julia Glideron-Black**

Sophie W.- Thank you so much for your reviews!

Silver Phoenix

Bryan (hp13)

Barrelracerchick- more IM's than I can count, all of which urged me to write!

Phenomonous

Chaos

Juliana Black- I love your comments! They made me laugh and helped me write!

Sodium

Desert Hacker

LeeJordan9986

Skye 

Erin

Desiree

Nukerliu

Kawaii Meiling- the first person to review 'Redemption'. I cannot thank you enough for your support. Write your version of the 'Snape-daughter-saga' please! I have to read it!

Carlotta Snape

Rosmerta

Silver Thyme

**__**

HPC.com people, my glorious fans:

Arcarum- My favorite person on the whole internet, who keeps on egging me to write and helps me work out kinks with the plot. You really are an angel.

Prufius- Arcarum's sister, and the best damned beta-reader this side of the Mississippi (bare in mind I am in CA).

Professor Lyda Clunas- Redemption wouldn't be the same without you, nor would any of my other plots in process. Your expertise and writing style have really helped my writing, as well as your vocabulary. Words cannot express my thanks.

HGILM123- The first person to ever write a review to HP SoA (BA's cannon) and rant with me on Volleyball…you rock!

Wolfe550e- The philosopher behind SoA and BA and hopefully my book seven and 'Darkened Days'. Also known as the God of all things and thoughts Harry Potter.

Persephone- I just love her book five!

Ron

HollyPotter

Regina Riddle- Your im's always made me laugh, along with your vibrant personality and questions.

Hp13

EmmaTheWitch

Somename

Chelsey Potter

LilBean

Ceecee77- Your questions kept me on my toes.

Mentor_Dumbledore

Sirius_astronomy

Ginny_Girl

Sam

And there are tons more but the forum wouldn't let me in because of 'System Matenance'

To The [http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/index.html][1] is the ultimate source for anything Harry Potter. This is where my timelines for 'Redemption' and the soon-to-be-released 'The Old Crowd' are from.

To my muse, who I have so affectionately named Morpheus (after the God of sleep and dreams…hmmm…possible connection?), who gave me the idea for The Sorceress of Fire series (which is what it is now being called)

To my mom and sister, who tried in vain to keep me away from the computer yet failed miserably… :o)

To Sugarquill, who is now showcasing 'Redemption'

To JKRowling, the best author in the universe who has fuelled my imagination and increased my drive for the fifth Harry Potter Book

To Lyda Clunas, who discovered how to do html through MSWord for me **goes bashful** and has taken on the meticulous task of Beta-reading Redemption along with Zsenya from SQ.com.

And finally, to all those who have read and reviewed.flamed SoA and BA as well as 'Redemption'. You are the really reason that I choose to write, because I love praise for good work. May Karista live on within all of you cause Lord knows she is powerful enough…

Be on the look out for "Harry Potter and the shield of Osiris", the tentatively titled Book 7 of the Sorceress of Fire series.

Also! Look out for my website in the future! Now, it is on to wake up Morpheus and work on the next book…

**__**

Chapter 29 of SoA: Sprained Ankles Suck:

"I think I should stop smoking bananas in the afternoon," Karista mumbled, not wanting to open her eyes. She felt as though she was high, and by the sound of her speech, she was.  
"Um…you haven't been smoking anything," a familiar voice said in her ear. In the distance she could hear laughing.  
"Oh…too bad…I kept seeing a monkey dance in front of me smoking a banana."

Chapter 21 of SoA: If You Want to Deystroy my Sweater…:

__

The faculty were all gathered in the main hall, waiting for the four absent Gryffindors. There was only one table set up as there was very few of them there.  
"Albus, I think that we should go up and see what they are up to," McGonagall said, glancing at her watch then at the door.  
"Maybe we can expell them," Snape mumbled under his breath, also glaring at the door.  
Off in the distance, singing could be heard echoing througout the halls.  
"what the-," snape said, turning his whole body to the door as the voices got louder.  
"IF YOU WANT TO DEYSTROY MY SWEATER," Bellowed Ron, who then started laughing hysterically, as if he was drunk. Harry and Ron waltzed into the hall, arm in arm, swaggering as if they were drunk.  
"PULL THIS THREAD…HAHAHA…AS I WALK AWAY!" Harry yelled, keeling over laughing. All the professors started laughing, including snape.   
"WATCH ME UNRAVEL, I'LL SOON BE NAKY!" Ron yelled, collapsing to the floor.  
"LYING ON THE FLOOR!" Harry shrieked with laughter as he pointed at Ron. "I'VE COME UNDONE!"  


Chapter 9 of BA: Sirius and the hair dyeing experiments

__

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU EVIL SELF-ABSORBED PIG!" Karista screamed from the entrance hall. Harry, now rolling on the floor with laughter amid the stares from the tables, looked up to see Karista's grand entrance.  
  
Her hair, once a long dark blonde color, was now fire red and cropped an inch from her head. Her ears were now pointed much like an elf. Harry, Sirius and Remus, as well as the rest of the tables couldn't control their laughter as she paved her way towards Harry…"You think you can get away from me? Huh? Why else do you think that I play sports?" Karista bellowed, causing the Gryffindors to laugh harder. The staff, although seemingly quite controlled, were giggling into their hands and goblets. "Payback is a hard one, Harry!"  
  
She flopped into the chair across from Hermione who was also laughing and began ladling porridge into a bowl. The laughter quieted down along with Karista's temper and Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Sorry. It was all in good-return-to-school humor," Harry said matter-of-factly, his eyes wandering to Sirius who was no where in sight. Remus meanwhile was looking at the floor and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Your Godfather is having a good time I think," Karista grumbled, running her hands through her hair. "How did you do it?"  
  
"Well, Sirius was my helper and we…er…cast a few 'charms'. Sirius said they wear off in a few hours…or days," Harry mumbled, not meeting Karista's eyes.  
  
"DAYS? BOTH OF YOU ARE FRENCH TOAST, YOU HEAR?" Karista screamed, her face contorting into a mixture of anger and amusement.  
  
Harry shook his head and began to eat his toast once more. Sirius had regained his composure at the head of the table, yet when he looked at Harry, he began to laugh even harder while pointing his finger at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked Ron, who was now staring at him.  
  
"Nice hair there, Harry," Hermione giggled as Ron started laughing. Harry picked up a spoon on the table and looked at his reflection. His hair, once a jet-black mess was now bright orange and slicked back. He couldn't help but nearly scream in terror at himself.  
  
"That's the name of the game, Harry," Karista murmured into his ear as she started giggling. Harry faced her, a wide mischievous smile on his face as he and Karista pulled into another huddle.  
  
"I say we get Sirius back," Karista said triumphantly as she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
Karista sat in thought as the Hall flared with laughter, which as soon as it had come, disappeared.   
  
"Devil horns…bright pink devil horns," she said thoughtfully. "I think the charm is something like diabolus horrificus."  
  
Harry and Karista resurfaced above the table amidst reproving stares. Ron and Hermione glanced at them curiously while Harry drew his wand.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, watching as Karista pulled out a stick from her robes (A/N: Dumbledore had asked her to pick a stick off the ground to use in place of a wand so that her 'secret' would be kept)  
  
"Ready," Karista answered back heartily, waving her stick in the air and muttering the enchantment. Harry followed suit and they watched as large, pink colored devil horns sprouted on Sirius' head. Remus, who had been talking animatedly to Sirius about something, stopped mid sentence and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Karista and Harry rose from the table and jogged merrily out of the hall before Sirius could retaliate. 

Keep your ears open and your eyes shut… hahaha

Cheers!

Kryssy$ % *****

   [1]: http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/index.html



End file.
